Transformation
by Isabel Samms
Summary: No good deed goes unpunished...After saving a man's life on the way to work, Dr. Pope becomes a viral sensation...in the worst possible way. In order to salvage her career she agrees to publicly begin a transformation with the help of a local personal trainer. The two soon capture the country's attention due to their crazy good chemistry...but will it last...
1. Transformation Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Olivia drove in DC traffic every morning, but it still managed to piss her off at the same intense level every day.

 _What happened to teleporting and flying cars? Shouldn't we have figured all that shit out by now? It's the twenty first century!_

A horn blared a couple of cars behind. What did people think that did other than cause everyone's ire to rise? They needed to have DC bike cops out enforcing noise pollution…handing out tickets. Fifty bucks for every useless honk. Think about the millions of dollars that could generate. Maybe they could put the money towards researching how to freaking teleport!

The honking continued…it seemed as if more cars were joining in on the madness. She looked out her sideview mirror and finally spotted her. A woman running through traffic…banging on windows…

 _That's why everyone is hooting... What the hell is she doing?!_

She turned around and noticed the red stain on the woman's shirt…shit…it looked like blood. It wasn't just her shirt either…her hands were covered in it…

Olivia propelled herself out of the car. Someone, somewhere was hurt.

She walked hurriedly towards the woman ignoring the rolldown windows with people yelling at her to get back her vehicle.

The desperate woman spotted her and her feet picked up speed as she came rushing towards Olivia. She noticed that he woman's feet were bare.

"Help me…please my husband is hurt. He can't breathe…."

"Where? Show me!"

She took off running back in the direction she had come while Olivia followed close behind. They approached a white Volvo, where a man was hunched over in the passenger seat.

As soon as Olivia opened the door, the man fell forward. His shirt was covered in blood.

"What happened?"

"I don't know…please help him…please…"

Suddenly a man approached from the side. Olivia looked up at him and immediately started barking out orders

"Help me get him flat on the ground"

Thankfully the stranger was quick on the take. He came over and helped and they soon had the bleeding man on the ground. Liv shook off her sweater, rolled it and placed it under his head.

"What's his name" she asked the woman

"Harry…Harry…"

"Harry…I am Dr. Pope and I am going to help you okay? I just need you to relax as much as possible. Are you having trouble breathing?"

He nodded. Oliva turned to the gathering crowd and spotted a young man who appeared to be in fairly good shape, she threw her car keys at him

"Go down the middle lane about ten cars down is a black Lexus. Open the trunk and bring me the medical bag you find in there…and run…NOW!

Another quick one. He took off running.

She unbuttoned Harry's shirt, trying to find the cause of the copious bleeding. She couldn't see a wound

"Help me roll him over…what's your name?" she asked her new assistant.

"Barry…"

"Barry help me roll him left and then right…okay?"

He nodded.

She found it when he rolled to the left. The cut…it was on his back.

"Did anyone call 9-1-1?"

"Yes" several voices said from the crowd.

"How long till they get here?"

"Another ten minutes, they said. There's another accident blocking the road about three miles back"

"Come here and repeat everything I say to you to the operator and tell the operator to tell the EMT's to walk out of the ambulance and fucking run to bring me what I am about to tell you. Understood?"

The young girl holding the phone nodded

"Tell them I have traumatic pneumothorax from a penetrating injury. I need to perform a tube thoracostomy onsite" Olivia rattled out the items she needed and the girl parroted them back to the 911 dispatcher whom she hoped was passing it along.

She turned to Harry he's breathing was getting shallower.

 _I can't wait for them…._ she turned to the crowd that had gathered

"Does anyone have a large tube?" Silence

"Please, any sort of large tubing…and a bottle of water…or soda…anything!" she was yelling now

"I'm a plumber, I have 3/8 silicone tubing…"

"Go and get it...NOW!" the burly man took off running and was back seconds later with the tube. While he was gone retrieving the tubing she had asked for and was quickly handed a bottle of water. The medical bag had also made its way to her side by then. She reached into her bag and took out a pair of scissors and cut off Harry's shirt.

She quickly pulled his arm up over his head and gestured to Barry.

"Hold his arm up" gloves were quickly donned and she grabbed the rubbing alcohol from her bag sterilizing the tubing and a scalpel from her bag. She rubbed a healthy amount of the alcohol under his armpit. That was the safe triangle. She was going to need to make a 1 ½ inch incision.

She quickly made the incision and forced the tubing into the cut…Harry groaned in pain. It couldn't be helped…she needed to get the tubing in.

It wasn't easy but finally the tube threaded through the incision, she grabbed for the water bottle and inserted the other end of the tube into the plastic bottle creating a makeshift water trap. The tubing would let the air out into the water but the weight of the water would not allow the water to rise up high enough to enter his lung. A one-way valve. It was an emergency patch job, but it would do.

She reached down into the bag grabbing gauze and tape to keep the tube in place and handed the bottle to the Barry.

"Hold this" he grabbed it quickly from my hands with little prompting.

"Barry you rock!" he grinned proudly back at her

"He was also stabbed on the other side. Donny also stabbed him on the other side" I looked up to find the wife Kate gesturing at her husband.

"What?"

"Look down!"

Olivia looked down; her skirt was drenched in blood. She had thought the blood was pouring out of one wound. She was wrong. There was another gash on the side.

She grabbed the gauze she had left to staunch the blood pouring out of the wound. She didn't have enough left….it wasn't doing the job. She made a split-second decision and whipped off her shirt, pushing it into the wound.

Suddenly the sounds of sirens broke through. _Oh, thank god!_

A young EMT broke through the crowd and knelt down beside her. She finally had some help!

Twenty minutes later, she was in the back of the ambulance with the EMT crew. Her car keys had been handed off to a police officer responding to the 9-1-1 call

The young EMT looked over at her…. she was covered in blood…in a bra…no shirt

"You've had a hell of a morning…"

 _Yeah….no shit…_

 **Chapter one**

"Doc…. you're on the T.V." Tovah said looking at her. Olivia looked at the receptionist puzzled, then followed her line of vision to the television mounted high of the practice waiting room.

Shit! She _was_ on television!

She stood and watched her morning being replayed in high-definition technicolor on the WCTV morning show on channel five… _what in the hell…_

The video was shaky, but it was still a decent view of her providing triage to Harry…the patient on the highway who had needed an emergency pneumothorax.

Someone had been filming. It was to be expected. Everyone's phone had a camera these days…

Suddenly the camera swooped down and zoomed in on her… gut?!

"Volume…put Volume!" She yelled at Tovah. She quickly obeyed

"This is footage from the early morning commute where a doctor had to perform an emergency procedure on a stabbing victim on Interstate 95. One young man, a fellow commuter managed to capture this dramatic footage of the doctor saving the man's life…."

 _No, it is not showing me saving a man's life…its showing me jiggling in all the wrong places while I try to save that man's life!_

She had stripped off her shirt to staunch the blood pouring from Harry…The decision was coming back to haunt her like a horrible nightmare

The room suddenly filled with laughter, from the television. It was from the asshole holding the camera….

"Man, she needs to do some sit-ups, dude!" giggles abounded, the video zoomed in even closer on her tummy…

 _What the hell is this?!_

"Can they do this?! I did not give consent for this to be shown!" She yelled at the T.V.

The video feed cut off and went back to the anchors in the studio. I had seen their pictures on huge billboards on the highway. They had a morning show… Kip Coolidge and Candy Lauren's.

They could barley contain their laughter. Kip was laughing too hard to speak so Candy Lauren's took over

"Well…that was certainly impressive. How lucky was he that there was a doctor on the road?" she said trying her best to stop laughing

 _They are fucking laughing at me…._

"Yes, we understand that the injured man was identified as Harry Chase ...he is well and is no longer in critical condition" he spat out…biting his lip to keep from laughing. The camera cut back to Candy

"Yes…Thank god for the doctor"

"The police released a statement saying that the Mr. Chase was attacked by his son Donnie who has been diagnosed with schizophrenia. His wife Kate was a witness to the attack. She decided to transport her injured husband to the hospital rather than call 9-1-1 to save their son from being arrested for assaulting his father"

"Wow…quite a story…well like you said Candy…. thank god there was a doctor on the road to provide assistance"

The video played again.

The stupid smiles reappeared on their faces…

Oh my god! She was a laughing stock….

She didn't know what the hell just happened…. but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

* * *

"Do you understand how insulting this is, Cy?" Olivia asked her boss Cyrus Beene

"I do…but this has become a nightmare for the practice. We need to spin this into some positive PR" he said looking at me sympathetically.

 _Don't fucking pity me!_

"I saved that man's life and all people want to talk about is the fact that I am slightly overweight. Do you think this shit would be happening if I was a man? it wouldn't!"

It was especially grating cause Cyrus wasn't in the best of shape either…she looked purposefully down at his beer gut…but it didn't matter. He was a fucking man!

"All valid points Liv, but we need to get ahead of this. I am sorry…but the partners and I talked about it and this is the course of action we have decided upon"

"…so, what? if I don't do it I am out of a job?"

"Liv…"

"Fine…I will do it! but I just want to say that I was the top of my class at freaking Harvard! I was hired because I am a good doctor! Not because of the way I look!" she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. It did not work…

"I save that man's life on the bridge and all I have gotten for it is pain and grief!" she felt the tears start to rise.

 _I need to end this conversation. I would not be crying in front of my boss. No fucking way!_

"Fine…have them send the details to Tovah" Liv stood up with my shoulders straight, head held high. It was an impressive stature considering the fact that all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry like a baby

"This will be good for you…think about it. You'll be able to get a new wardrobe!"

She got the hell out of there before she murdered him.

* * *

"So, what is it they want you to do?" Ezra asked

"They want me to do this whole media blitz where America gets to follow me as I transform into the woman I was meant to be…aka…stop being a fat ass…"

"What?!...please don't tell me they said that!"

"I am paraphrasing…"

"Well stop doing that…the lawyer in me want to sue when I hear shit like that…so they want you to...what?"

"You heard me! The video went viral, I am getting a lot of play on the national news feeds. Good morning America, The View…the whole shebang…kill me…"

"It might be a good thing…. you've been wanting to lose weight forever…"

"Yes Ezra, I do want to lose weight but on my own terms! I spent the last decade of my life becoming the best goddamn doctor I could be! I was working and studying…I didn't have time to eat healthy and workout like I used to! And so, what if I put on a couple of pounds?! I saved a man's life Ezra!" she paused mid-tirade, robbed of oxygen she stood there panting in anger

"Ezra…I am a good person…I don't deserve this!"

He came over and hugged her.

"I know honey…and if there was any way I could kick Kip Coolidge's ass down the fucking curb I would…but maybe…"Liv started to protest, but he stopped me with a raised finger

"…maybe this is a good thing…like I said you've wanted to do this for a while. Here's your opportunity"

Liv was silent. She _had_ wanted to lose weight for a while. Going through an intense residency working at clinics on the side to feed herself and to pay the rent…taking care of herself was not on the top of her to do list!

Now that she had graduated and she was finally making good money... she had planned on starting to work out and get in shape

"So, what happens if you say no…"

"Then I am looking for a new job…with this notoriety hanging on my shoulder. I can only imagine how much fun that would be"

"Roll with the punches Liv…let them help you be the best you…it might turn out to be a good thing…"

She nodded…but she didn't believe it for a minute.

* * *

"Dr. Pope…how nice it is to meet you…you're a hero…or should we say heroine…"

She smiled at Candy Lauren's…and the asshole Kip Coolidge

"Absolutely astounding what you did there on the highway with Mr. Chase! So how long have you been a doctor?"

"Not very long…I graduated a year ago…."

"From Harvard we understand?"

She nodded politely… _that right fuckers! Top of my class at Harvard!_

"It was really remarkable to see you performing what was basically a surgery in rush hour traffic…just amazing!"

"Nothing to it…any doctor would have been able to perform the procedure…I just happened to be the one there…"

"So, not only are we here to extol on your wonderful medical skills, but your kicking off a special journey with us here today!" Candy said perkily

"Yes…I am"

"You want to tell us about it…"

She swallowed hard. This was the part she was dreading…

"Yes…Our Medical Practice, Beene and Reynolds, is going to be launching a new weight loss program, and I am going to be …patient zero in a sense"

"Ooh how exciting…tell us more" Kip chimed in

 _Fuck you bitch_

"Yes, it is exciting. I am going to be going through a health and fitness program and we are welcoming the rest of America to join me in the journey and to start their own journey to become healthier and happier"

"That sounds amazing…can you let us know how it works?"

"I would love to…so anyone interested can join in by going to our website and downloading our app onto your smartphone. Once there you get health tips, clean menus, exercise tips …and you get to follow me on my own weight loss…junket…" the fake smile she had plastered on her face was starting to hurt.

"That is great! Kind of like the biggest loser?" Candy said smiling like a fucking loon

"Yes…something like that…"

"Well I think it's great, that you and your medical practice want to help America get in shape again…being healthy is the hallmark to happiness…" Kip said. She wanted to punch him square in his perfect mouth.

"Well we have a surprise for you Dr. Pope! A local gym heard about your…what did you call it…junket? Anyway, the Harbors Way gym here in DC has decided to help you out on your way to a healthier life! Please welcome the Owner and Dr. Pope's new personal trainer Fitzgerald Grant!"

Olivia squinted. _What the hell was this shit?_

She watched as a tall man walked onto the set. He was sex on legs. Talk about gorgeous… _what the hell was this!_

 _This was an ambush! No one told her about this…_

She hadn't been able to take her eyes of him. Of course, he was a personal trainer. He looked amazing. Tall…maybe six-feet four? Lean, he looked like he had just walked off the cover of GQ Magazine.

She hated him on sight.

She watched as the Adonis shook hands with Kip and then leaned into kiss Candy on the cheek. He walked over to her and leaned in.

 _Shit_

She didn't have a choice. She had to let him kiss her cheek. A stage hand came in carrying a chair and set it next to her.

"Look at you!" Candy said once Fitzgerald Grant had taken his seat next to Olivia.

He smiled.

"So, you are going to be helping Dr. Pope on her little…junket?"

Her eyes narrowed at Kip's condescending tone.

"Well if Dr. Pope is interested and ready…. Harbors Way is happy to help in any way we can" he smiled and she heard every-woman within a five-mile radius sigh. The voice…the voice was…the voice was sexy.

She watched Candy cross her legs, her skirt hiking up. _Talk about thirsty…_

"So, Fitzgerald…or should we call you Fitz?"

"Either one is fine Candy" he responded affably.

" _Fine_ being the key word, right Dr. Pope?" Candy said batting her eyelashes at the pretty boy. She didn't respond. She just forced a smile and gave a curt nod.

"Do you think you can whip our girl here into shape?" Kip said keeping up on his condescending tone. She was biting her tongue now, trying to stop herself from just verbally fucking him up.

"I think she is probably already in pretty good…shape. She's a doctor who graduated at the top of her class from Harvard. We should all aspire to be in that good a shape"

Olivia stilled. It was a good answer…. but she still wasn't ready to let go of the dislike

The rest of the segment was thankfully short and sweet. Kip was a patronizing fuck, Candy flirted with the gym guy and she waited for Jesus to answer her prayer and for the floor to open up and swallow her whole.

"Well thank you to Fitz and Olivia for joining us here at the studio…we can't wait to see you back here in a couple of months. You'll be a whole new you!"

 _I am fine with me right now…._

The cameraman waved indicating they were off air…she jumped off the stool and walked off the set without acknowledging anyone. She knew she was being rude, but she didn't care. She was on the hunt for Cyrus. She found him by the crafts table, stuffing his face….

"Cyrus, what the fuck?"

"What Liv?"

"I did not sign up for this!"

"Exercise was always going to be part of the plan, Liv"

"Yes, and I will haul myself to a gym and work out…I don't need that pretty boy holding my hand!"

"Ouch" said a voice from behind them. It was the pretty boy

"I guess I should be flattered…. I'm not…but I guess I should be" the Fitz guy said. She ignored him.

Cyrus turned to look him over and then turned back to her

"Pretty is good, pretty gets more girls….and guys to sign up for the program. Its good publicity for our practice and for his gym. This is a win-win situation Liv" Cyrus said in a pathetic attempt to soothe her

"Not for me! I don't want to do this!"

"Olivia we already talked about this. We need this…"

She was too volatile. Her emotions too close to the surface, she needed to leave. She turned and walked off passing by Kip Coolidge on the way out

"Great job. Dr. Pope we can't wait…" she cut him off. She didn't want to listen to anything he had to say.

"Kip I couldn't help but notice your hairline earlier on the show…just so you know there is a hair loss condition called androgenetic alopecia. It is when a hormone called Dihydrotestosterone or DHT causes hair follicles to miniaturize over time, producing thinner and finer hair. Well eventually the follicles stop producing normal hairs…leaving a little peach fuzz..." She saw the wild panic in his eyes and hid her smile

"Men with the condition typically notice a hairline that recedes or thins at the crown…maybe you can talk to your doctor about it…hopefully there is something that can be done…" she smiled perkily "Take care!"

It was mean but considering the week she had been having…she needed to take it out on someone…. Kip _Asshole_ Coolidge was as good a candidate as anyone….

* * *

Fitzgerald Grant watched Dr. Pope walk off in a huff. He couldn't blame her. He had seen the video. She had been saving some lucky schmucks life and this was the payment she got.

He didn't want to be doing this either, but he needed to grow his business and his partner Jake was right. You couldn't get better publicity for the gym than this. Plus he lost the coin toss...he was the lucky S.O.B who got to help the prickly Ms. Pope.

She was beautiful…she wasn't exceedingly overweight…in fact he thought the extra pounds looked good on her. She was voluptuous…va-va-voom...

He liked that. Something a man could hold onto in the middle of the night. He didn't go for the skinny teenage boy look that seemed to be the fashion this days. No tits, no ass…No thank you…

 _Keep your mind on the job!_

Yeah, he couldn't let himself go there…Dr. Pope was delicious…but he couldn't allow himself a taste. He was here to help his business and that was it…


	2. Transformation Chapter 2

**Transformation Chapter Two**

"That's the pizza!" Liv said excitedly standing up to go answer her door.

"I still don't think you should be having that!" Ezra shouted at her. She flipped him the finger before pulling the door open.

"Hi Liv…large meat lovers for you" she smiled at her usual delivery guy Joe

"Joseph…if you were older I would kiss you!" Joseph blushed

"Well I think I am old enough for…a…a kiss" she smiled at the shy kid. She grabbed the Pizza out of his hands and handed it over to Ezra who had joined her at the door. She pushed a twenty-dollar bill into his hand and laid a kiss on his cheek, he blushed even redder

"I love you kid…say hi to your dad for me…and let him know that I will not be ordering from you in the near future…"

"Dad and I saw you on T.V" Joe said

 _Of course, you did…the whole freaking world did…_

"No more junk food for me after tonight"

"Okay…but maybe you can still come by and see us?" Joe asked hopefully. Ezra snickered behind her. He had had a front row seat to Josephs Caputo's crush on her for years.

"I will definitely do that"

"Great" he smiled brightly and walked off waving at her

"There is no way that kid isn't masturbating about you every night!" Ezra said laughing

"Don't be disgusting Ezra! Plus, that there is going to be a real man. He is not scared of a boobs and ass like the rest of America!"

"Apparently not all America…is this more mail from the studio?" she looked down at the pile of mail that had come in earlier in the day

"Not all of it is fan mail…some of it is…disturbing…"

"Oh my god, show me…show me disturbing!" Ezra said excitedly

She directed him to the red envelope she had opened earlier. She smiled as she watched the gamut of emotions on his face as he read the disturbing missive.

"Holy shit! This one needs to be turned over to the cops of the FBI…he's fucking crazy!"

"That's what I said, but Tovah said I am overreacting!"

"He's talking about taking a bath with you…."

"I think he also threw a lock of his hair in there…at least I hope it's his hair…and that its from his head…"

The envelope went flying at the mention of the disturbing hair

"Gross!"

"Yup" Olivia walked into her kitchen and came back in with plates and soft drinks for Ezra and her.

"So what time do you have to be at the gym tomorrow"

"Five freaking a.m."

"Girl, I do not envy you!"

"Nobody does…."

"Actually, that is a lie…I do envy you. I would not mind having Fitzgerald Grant put me through a workout. He is hot!"

"He's okay…you have to wonder how much work has to go into looking that good…" she said snidely.

"I don't think it's a lot. I'm a man connoisseur…the way he looks… that shit is genetics. I bet he always looks that good…"

"Well I got a hetero vibe from him so you might be out of luck"

"Not for me honey for you! There are other muscles you haven't worked in a while that maybe he can help you…stretch"

"Back to disgusting…I am not talking about my sex life with you!"

"Babe you have to have a sex life to be able to talk about it…"

She couldn't argue with that. She hadn't been on a date for so long, she was practically qualified to be a nun at this point

 _I miss sex…._

"Plus, you said it, he is freaking hot…. what would he want with my chubby ass…"

"More cushion for the pushing…"

She burst out laughing

"Oh my god, who still says that? other than my grandfather…you are ridiculous!"

"…but it's true! According to my straight male friends…you are very fuckable…"

"Ezra!"

"What?! Its true…you know Kevin been trying to hit that for a while…"

"Kevin tries to hit anything with a heartbeat…that is not a positive endorsement."

"Jonah too…Jonah would love some of you…"

"He would not!" Jonah Young…wow… he was hot…Ezra was probably lying to boost herself esteem

"Olivia… a lot of men are interested in you, but you give out definitive do not touch vibes…quite frankly and I can be honest with you because you are my friend…you scare men off"

"What! I do not…"

"You do! You have _a do not touch me_ sign right across your forehead!"

She started to protest and then stopped. She had heard this before from her mother, her friend Abby…Tovah…they all said she was as prickly as a porcupine.

"Fine I will work on that…but not on the pretty boy trainer. He might be a little out of my league"

Ezra suddenly stopped smiling and looked at her, his face somber.

"Honey, he wishes he was in our league…You went to Harvard…." He looked at her and smiled. The question was a cue…

"…and I graduated the top of my class, mofo's!"

They high-fived each other and then go down to the very important business of eating pizza….

* * *

Five a.m.

They had her up and at the gym at five freaking a.m.….

There was a distinct possibility that she was going to be murdering someone this morning. She locked her car and headed into the brightly lit gym. _Did it need to be this bright?_

Considering the time, she thought it would be a ghost town…. unbelievable…it was packed!

 _What was wrong with these people?_ She had to be here to save her job, but what kind of lunacy drove someone from there bed in the dead of night to go…sweat…ugh!

A woman in tight spandex and a sports bra passed by her throwing her a friendly smile. Olivia looked at her toned body and six pack. _Oh yeah…that's why…you got to look like that…_

She was so absorbed watching the toned beauty she never felt the pretty boy aka Fitzgerald Grant walk up behind her.

"Olivia, glad you could make it"

She jumped about a foot in the air.

"Don't do that! I am not yet awake" she snapped and then instantly regretted it.

"Sorry…but this is a ridiculous time to be awake…" she turned to face him and frowned.

 _What an asshole! Who looked this ridiculously good this early in the morning…._

"So, what…. you just roll out of bed looking like this?" she asked as she motioned the air all around him. He looked at her confused

"I'm sorry what?"

 _Sigh_ …" Nothing…let the torture begin…"

"Don't worry…nothing too strenuous planned for you today…come into my office. We need to go over your fitness history…" he started to walk towards an office in the back, she had no choice but to follow.

"No need…it sucks. I haven't been in a gym for over seven years…"

"May I ask why?"

"I was trying to become a doctor… I was working and studying…. blah blah blah…." He stood to the side and motioned for her to enter his office. She entered and plopped herself down on the nearest chair

She watched as he moved across the room and took a chair behind his very neat desk. He booted up the computer and turned to her smiling

 _That smile…hmm…. I want to dislike you mister…stop smiling at me…_

"I need to get you into our system. Your full name Olivia Pope?"

"Olivia Carolyn Pope" _why are you giving him your middle name…_

He continued with banal questions. Address, age….

Then they got to the meat…

"Do you know your current weight?"

"Yes, I do…and no I will not be sharing that with you"

He paused looking at her.

"Olivia, I want you to know that there is no judgement in this place…this is about getting you where you want to be fitness and health wise"

"One, I am not telling you my weight because I don't think it is relevant for you to do your job. Number two while I may not be in great shape, I am by no means obese…I _was_ planning on doing something about it, but I don't get to make that decision anymore because a teenage boy with a camera decided to destroy my world"

He looked her over, his eyes narrowed

"You're going to be breaking my balls through every step of this, aren't you?"

"No doubt" She saw no point in denying it. She wasn't happy with this whole deal, why hide it?

"That's okay…I can take it" he said confidently. He stood up and held his hand out to her

"Let's go workout…you ready?" she looked at his outstretched hand. _Was she ready?_

She reached out and took his hand, he pulled her up but must have put to much force into the tug and she fell forward onto him. He wrapped his hands around her and steadied her, helping her catch her balance

Wow…something passed between them. She thought he felt it to…his eyes widened…

She pulled back from the touch

"You okay?" he asked his voice raspy…she nodded. _What the hell was that?_

He smiled at her. It was strained.

"We're going to start with fifteen minutes of cardio and then a half hour of weights and then we stretch out after on the mats in the corner…how does that sound?"

 _Terrible. It sounds terrible. Let's get back to bed, sounded better._

Oops! That last thought provoked some X-rated images that involved Mr. Grant _…._

"Sounds great" she lied.

He hadn't lied about the workout not being too strenuous. She could tell he was taking it easy on her because it was her first day.

 _This is super easy…_ she thought as she walked along the treadmill _. I don't know what I was afraid of…_

The stretching was a little…uncomfortable. The pretty boy got a little handsy…

She tried to tell herself she minded him touching her…but quickly gave up the pretense. She didn't mind it one bit.

Finally, he pulled her up from her last stretch on the mat and she stood facing him.

"So how was that?" he asked smiling

She wiped the minimal amount of sweat that had gathered on her brow

"Not bad…kind of easy…" she said confidently. It had been.

He smiled…something about that smile was…ominous…

"Good, this has helped me determine your level of fitness. I hope you enjoyed today, because tomorrow I am going to destroy you…. we're on a deadline and you are in way better shape than I expected" he smiled at her fiendishly

"Get ready Olivia. Tomorrow, the real hurt begins"

He turned around and walked off. She stood conflicted, watching that cute tight ass retreat to his office. _Shit…I hope his joking…_


	3. Transformation Chapter 3

**Chapter Four**

"What the hell is Kimchee?" Ezra asked looking down at the printout

"Beat's the hell out of me…"

"So why do they want you to eat it…what does it do?!"

"I asked Fitz, and he said the network wanted him to add some interesting foods to my diet so they could play it up the next time we go on TV…. have I told you how much I am starting to hate Kip and Candy? They suck!" she grabbed the disgusting sounding Kimchee and threw it in her cart.

"What next on the list?" she asked grumpily. How the hell was she going to survive eating stuff she hadn't even heard of before this week?!

"Acai?"

She was rolling her eyes at the new ingredient when she heard a familiar deep baritone from behind her

"Hey Liv" she turned to find sexy on a stick, aka, Fitzgerald Grant holding a basket of groceries next to her. She should have said hello back, but that's not what barreled out of her mouth

"What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"My guess…. the same thing you are. Shopping for food…."

She looked into his basket. _What the hell?_

"Why are you allowed to buy bacon?!" instinctively she reached into his cart and pulled out the package

"No! if I don't get to have bacon on Saturday morning then neither do you!" she hissed.

 _What the hell am I doing?!_ she was so mad! She wanted to buy what she usually bought…healthy foods mixed in with ice-cream and the oh so contentious bacon. She loved bacon.

Fitzgerald extended a strong masculine arm to retrieve the bacon, but she wouldn't hand it back

"Liv…. give the man his meat" Ezra said slyly from the side. She had completely forgotten he was at the store with her. She was getting ready to say no, when she looked over at him. He was propped up on the cart like he was posing for a GQ cover for grocery shopping.

He looked goddamn ridiculous.

She needed to get Fitz away before Ezra got thirstier…

She frowned and handed the package back to Fitz. Suddenly Ezra pushed his way to the front; back arched, hand held out.

"Hello, I'm Ezra. Liv's BFF"

"Fitz"

"Its so nice to meet you Fitz"

"The pleasure is all mine Ezra"

She heard Ezra chuckle and was done. She did not have time or the inclination to watch Ezra flirt with Fitz.

Ezra was shallow, he was the first one to admit he liked the manly, gruff, handsome type. Fitz was right up his alley. He was practically drooling as he stared at Fitz. She turned around to get rid of pretty boy for his own good, but he spoke before she could send out any warnings.

"If it makes you feel any better this isn't mine. I am shopping for my father. He's mobility has been compromised by age, so it's easier if I shop for him…" Fitz said

 _Way to make me feel like a piece of shit…._

"Sorry…I just thought you were tracking me…keeping an eye on me"

A sudden stillness came over Fitz as he stared at her. His gaze moved low and then back to her face. He took a step closer…maintaining the eye contact, the intensity of the look making her feel like her skin was on fire. She wanted to look away…she couldn't

"I _am_ keeping an eye on you…all of you" he said provocatively

Liv froze. The words were normal…nothing untoward…. but…because of the looks, the tension... It was the most sexual thing anyone had said to her in her life!

He could have said, _I want to fuck you_ , and the words couldn't have had more of an impact…

 _Holy shit…was the pretty boy hitting on her?_

She was thinking she was being paranoid when Ezra's voice floated into her ear

 _Well, Damn…_

"Take care Liv. See you…" the look again "at the gym…"

Liv and Ezra watched his tight athletic form walk away. It bore repeating and this time she joined in….

"Well, Damn…"

* * *

"Liv, I was there! that man wants to get all up in yours!" Ezra said excitedly

Liv shook her head in denial…but…that look. She knew that look from men. Only she had never gotten it with that intensity…that feeling…it had been so arousing…she had to cross her legs just thinking about it. She couldn't let on to Ezra though…she wasn't ready for the barrage if she agreed with him

"You're misreading the situation Ezra. He was being…. personable…"

"If he keeps being that _personable_ , you'll be knocking boots in no time!"

"What?"

"Liv can we stop pretending? one, because I am tired of it and two because…. because I am so happy for you!" she watched the grin spreading over his face.

"Olivia…. this guy wants you! Did you see that look?! Damn!" Ezra walked over to her and grabbed her face forcing her to look at him

"That was about the sexiest thing I have ever seen outside of manufactured television. I know you saw it because you have been distracted since…." Ezra pulled her into a tight hug.

"Now listen to Uncle Ezra. This man wants you. In the near future he is going to go for it. I am going to need you to say yes… to whatever dirty, and hopefully filthy proposition he has in mind…or I will have to kick you in the nuts"

"I don't have nuts"

"Everyone has nuts…they just take different forms" He pulled back from the hug

"Liv, this would be good for you. Don't…don't reject it and go into protective mode"

She pulled back uncomfortable

"Liv…."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Ezra" she said firmly. He knew that tone. She had retreated….

"Fine…. but when he makes his move, and he will. Say Yes! You let him in and you let him fuck you six ways to Sunday!"

"Ezra!"

"Sorry…. I won't say anything else!" …. for now, …

* * *

Hey guys!

I know this is a short chapter, but I am still trying to get back into the swing of things. I will definitely be updating more often from now on 😊

An anonymous comment asked for how much Olivia weighed for her to need a "transformation". The transformation has to do with her heart, her mindset…not her body size. It's about deeper things…. weight is irrelevant.

Cheers!

Isa S.


	4. Transformation Chapter 4

**Transformation Chapter 5**

It was awkward now. It was his fault! He had made it awkward.

 _I am keeping an eye on you…all of you…_

 _Damn_

Was Ezra, right? Was he coming on to her…but…but why would he?

It was still dark out and she should have been inside the gym five minutes ago…but she couldn't bring herself to get out of the car

 _This is not a big deal…stop making this into a big deal! Cause it's not!_

…it so felt like a big deal…

A loud rap on her window made her scream out. Loud.

"Holy shit!" she looked out the glass and saw him standing outside the car with a knowing little smile on his face. She sighed and pressed the down button for the window

"Good morning Olivia…. Will you be joining me in the gym today?" he asked pleasantly

She resisted the urge to open the door and knock him on his ass. He brought out her worst instincts…

 _That's because you want him…_

 _I do not!_

 _Liar!_

"I was headed in before you scared ten years off my life" she tuned her head up to glare at him "what is this VIP service? do you escort every one of your clients into the gym?" she said sarcastically

"Nope, only you…you're special" he answered facetiously with a grin

"So, my mother was right" she retorted dryly.

She grabbed her water bottle and exited the car with an exaggerated sigh. He grabbed the door and when she cleared it, gently closing it behind her.

 _Crap…don't be a gentleman too…you demon! I am trying to fight my attraction to you!_

They walked up the lit walkway not talking. They were about fifty steps from the front door when she finally stopped.

 _She had to know…she couldn't not know…_

"Why did you say what you said to me at the grocery store…why…why did you say that?" she stuttered out embarrassed

"What did I say at the grocery store…give me back my bacon?"

She turned to face him irritated

"Fitz…"

"Wow, I finally graduated" he said interrupting her

"What…?" she asked confused

"What happened…I'm not pretty boy anymore?" he asked amused

"Stop changing the subject! You know what I am talking about! I need you to tell me what that was about because …it's made this" she pointed back and forth between them "It's made this awkward. I hate awkward…so answer me. We're you hitting on me at the grocery store?"

The grin never left his face. In fact, it grew as she continued with her uncomfortable diatribe.

"You asked two questions Liv, which one do you want me to answer?" The grin was really annoying her. _Why is he amused?_

"I only asked one!" she shouted

"No Liv, you asked two. You asked me why I said what I did at the store and then you asked me if I was hitting on you. Those are two different distinct questions…which one you are demanding an answer for Liv?"

"Any of the above!" she yelled out frustratedly.

"Fine, I will answer both" he moved in closer invading her personal space, she couldn't help it…she took a step back. He wasn't to be deterred, he just took another step forward. She forced herself to stay in place. Her eyes stuck on his large feet where he had just taken a step forward.

"Look at me Liv" he cajoled

 _Damn, I knew he was going to ask me to do that…_

She gathered her courage and with a deep breath looked up…and was instantly lost in that beautiful intense grey gaze.

"My answer to the first question - I said it because I _am_ keeping an eye on you. We are working together, you're under my supervision. The answer to your second question is simple. No. I was not hitting on you" he said flatly maintaining eye contact

Her stomach dropped.

 _Ezra was wrong! I was wrong! Oh my god! The embarrassment of the moment. She wanted to die!_

 _He works in a gym that is brimming with beautiful toned women and here I am having delusions that he is attracted to me._

"Banish the thoughts Liv" he said breaking through her mortified thoughts

"Huh, what?"

"I said banish those thoughts. I can see them swimming around" He took another step and was now flush with her. Their clothes brushing against each other

"I wasn't hitting on you at the grocery store because you…" he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pulled her even closer to him "are not ready for that" he smiled, pulled back and then gave her a weird pat on the back, like she was his team mate on a football team and then said "Let's go workout"

He started to walk away as if he expected her to follow. _What the hell kind of answer was that?!_

So, what? He was attracted to her but was holding off for...what? was this all an excuse? Had he sensed that she was kind of attracted to him and was now trying to extricate himself? _I don't want to break the little chubby girls heart, so I will just tell her I am interested…then delay having to do anything until she is out of my hair? Was that his game?_

She turned away from him, unable to look at even his retreating back. _This is so humiliating…_

It took him a moment to realize she wasn't at his heels, following him into the gym. He turned and made his way back to her. She sensed his presence but still couldn't bring herself to face him

What was he playing at? She was getting to the bottom of this no matter how much it hurt…she was done speculating…

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you want me?"

"Why would I want you…what?" he asked confused

"Why would you want me when you work in a gym that has women walking around that look like they belong on the covers of magazine's! Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with me, and I know I am plenty good enough…but there is a lot of prettier fish swimming in that ocean right there" she finally faced him and pointed at the glass wall of the gym where anyone could see toned bodies working out

As if on cue, Vera, the young woman who had passed by her on the first day of the gym and whom had also become her friend, walked over to the nearest wall by the windows and stretched her sore muscles.

She looked like a fucking gazelle…all lean lines and no bulges. She was beautiful, even Liv couldn't help but stare. Ugh!

"Who Vera?" he asked with what she assumed was contrived naiveté

"Yes, someone like Vera!"

"She's very nice…she's also very young…"

"Since when is being young a problem for a man?! It's usually a selling point" she said acerbically

A flash of anger crossed his face

"Liv, have I done anything to give you the impression that I am some shallow, vapid, inconsequential human being who would be dismissive of you for something as ridiculous as weight?" he asked annoyedly. The valid point cracked through the anger. She was quiet as he continued

"If anyone is judging anyone by physical appearance…it's you. I haven't done that with you not once…but that is all you have done with me. You're beautiful…I didn't once think you couldn't be someone worth knowing because of that…"

She ignored the her _being beautiful_ part. It was just a line he was feeding her but…Shit. He was right. She had assumed that he was …shallow, right off the bat because of the way he looked. She was guilty of accusing him of what she had being guilty of from the start.

"You're right…I am so sorry…your right. I made a lot of presumptions about you because of the way you look…I shouldn't have done that. I apologize"

"Apology accepted" he said without hesitation.

They stared at each other…at some sort of impasse which he broke after a minute of silence.

"This is a pretty heavy conversation for two people who haven't know each other very long, but you seem to want to lay the cards out on the table…so let's do that…but remember this was your idea…" he warned

He turned to look at her. It was back again…the look from the grocery store. She panicked. Every time she got that look something momentous happened…she wanted to run from it, but she couldn't move, she couldn't even draw breath. That look was stealing her motor functions

"What do you want to know…why I'm attracted to you? That one's easy…because you're amazing. You've managed to put yourself through medical school, Harvard no less, and become one of the most sought-after doctors in the DC area…I googled you. You also managed to save a man's life with a bottle and some plumbing hose during rush hour traffic…I don't know what everyone else saw when they watched that video…but I saw a beautiful fucking amazon in a blood-soaked bra slaying dragon's on the highway! …and despite the rough week you had after the video, you still got up every morning and went to work. You still took care of your patients. You're amazing Liv…how could I not be attracted to you…"

Her heart wasn't beating…not anymore…

"This next part of the explanation works better if I can touch you…can I touch you?"

"What?"

"Can I touch you?" he repeated firmly "You're making us skip a couple of steps on this courtship business so I need to ask you if I can touch you so I can lay it all out"

She couldn't speak…she gathered her remaining wits and nodded.

"I am also attracted to your body…I love the way you look…. the way I know you'll feel" he reached out and pulled her to him, aligning her body flush with his.

He placed his hands on her face and brushed his lips against her…but didn't kiss her.

"I love how…lush, round…. curvy you are…" he said softly. It was almost like he was talking to himself.

"I can't wait to play with you Olivia…to feel every part of you…you're built for a big man like me, Livvie. I won't have to hold back with you when I take you…." That sexy voice in her ear…his words…

 _Please god don't let me have an orgasm in a gym parking lot from someone whispering in my ear!_

"This body …your body is built for a man…it lets him do what he wants…. how he wants…I won't have to worry about how hard I drive into you…because I know you will be able to take it…I won't have to hold back…." his lips brushed her again

"I could come right here thinking about it…." She couldn't help it, a moan escaped her tightly pressed lips. She was so turned on…. she wanted to believe…but the doubts kept crowding in

It was as if he guessed her thoughts. He suddenly spun her around, her back pressed to his front…he pulled her hips tightly into him…so she could feel his hard cock on her back

"Don't doubt for a fucking minute how much I want you… a man doesn't get this hard without wanting something really bad…the way I want you…"

She could feel his hard cock, pressed against her. She could feel every fucking inch….she had never wanted to throw caution to the wind so much…and just let her inner slut out….

"You and I are going to happen Livvie…sooner rather than later…."

He turned her around and she got ensnared back in the gaze…

"Go home…we'll start again tomorrow knowing where we both stand…."

He turned her face up , and brushed his lips against hers again and just like that was gone…striding back into the gym.

She stood in the dimly lit lot… heat coursing through her fucking veins like whiskey. Only one thought managed to work through the haze…

 _How fucking hot was that!_


	5. Transformation Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was still awkward, but now…now it was different.

It was the next morning and once again she sat in her car trying to work up the courage to go into the gym.

This time she saw his shadow before he rapped on the window. She sighed and opened the car door; she stepped out and shut it firmly behind her.

She looked up at him reticently while she leaned up against it.

"Is this our new routine? Do I have to come out every morning to cajole you into coming in? I don't mind doing it…I just need a heads up"

She remained quiet. He took a step towards her and held out his hand

"Come on let's go"

She nodded took his hand and walked into the gym with him, her heart beating at a thousand beats a minute.

* * *

He was all business as they got through the work-out. He had been true his word. He had stopped taking it easy on her. Her thighs burned from the squats and was sweating like crazy when they got done an hour later

"Good job Livvie" he said helping her up from the mat

 _Livvie…hmm_

"Thanks"

She started to pull back her hand but he wouldn't let it go. Instead he turned around, still holding her hand and started to walk towards his office. She didn't have an option but to follow

He walked into the small room, shut the door behind him and pushed her into it.

 _Oh god…it's the look_

"Have dinner with me tonight"

"What?"

"You told me you were off today. Do you have anything planned?"

"Uh no…"

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven."

She opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't. He was too close…pressed up against her like he was. She could smell him…. feel him. It was frying her brain

"Liv…"

"Yes…okay…seven"

She couldn't even form complete sentences

"Great"

He pulled her to him, brushed his lips against hers and said softly "See you at seven…I can't wait"

She nodded, eyes as big as saucers. She opened the door to the office threw him a quick smile and headed out of the gym to the car.

She didn't remember the drive home, but suddenly she was parking in her driveway next to Ezra's Jeep. He had had a fight with his current boytoy and needed space to cool down. She had a spare room, it wasn't a big deal.

Only now she wished he wasn't here. She loved Ezra to death, but she needed some alone time right now to…process

 _He's probably still asleep…_

He wasn't. Shit

He was on the couch watching the morning news, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, how was the workout?"

"Good. It was…good"

That was all it took. Something in her response…Ezra and she had been friends for over twenty years. He knew way too much about her. He could read her like a book

"Oh my god…what happened. Did he make his move! Tell me!"

She sighed. There was no use delaying the inevitable

"No Ezra, he did not make his move today. He made it yesterday. Today he asked me to go for dinner with him tonight"

Ezra whopped putting the cereal down to walk over to her. He was halfway to her when the smile on his face disappeared.

"Oliva Pope, if you didn't say yes to that man I want you to march right out that door, go back to that gym and tell him you had a momentary lapse in sanity and that you would love to go for dinner with him!" he hissed angrily at her

"I said yes…I said yes" she said quietly

"Honey…then why do you look like a kicked puppy"

"I don't know…I don't know if I am ready for this…"

"Ready for what?"

"This…him…I don't know…"

"Wait, you said he made his move yesterday…what happened yesterday"

She looked away

"Olivia…details, now!"

She told him

He was grinning when she started. He was smiling like a loon when she was done

"Damn, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant has got some game!"

"What? Wait how do you know his middle name?"

"I googled him…duh. I thought the grocery store shit was sexy AF, but this parking lot shit has that beat! I don't understand how you don't push him into the car and just fuck the shit out of him!"

"Ezra!"

"What it's true…. doesn't matter anyway. We are getting a do-over tonight!"

She watched him walk over to the coffee table and grabbed his phone. She watched him dial wondering what the hell he was doing

"John…its Ez. I am bringing in a little duckling, that I need you to make into a swan. 10 am? Perfect"

Liv's eyes narrowed "What did you just do? and I better not be the duckling your referring to!"

A sly grin worked its way to the front of Ezra's animated face.

"You are the duckling, you're my beautiful duckling that doesn't know it and needs a boost of confidence duckling"

He walked over to her placing his hands firmly on her shoulders

"Now go shower, cause your sweaty and gross and then me and you are going out. I am going to transform you girl!"

He whopped, turned and walked off towards the spare bedroom

Well shit.

* * *

Liv sat in a chair while Ezra and his friend John discussed her like she wasn't even in the room.

"The hair is easy. Its healthy…what kind of cut?"

"I was thinking if we even it out here…kind of like a flirty bob, what do you think?"

"That would work…maybe some highlight's?"

She interrupted

"Hello I am the customer; don't I get a say?"

"No" Ezra and John said in unison and then continued talking.

Once they were done talking about her hair they moved on to her makeup

"Something light…. there is definitely going to be some boot knocking and that heavy caked on stuff just gets in the way…"

"Hey, nobody said nothing about knocking boots! It's just dinner" she groused

They looked over at her and then turned back to continue their discussion without acknowledging her.

She sighed sat back and let them do what they wanted.

* * *

"It doesn't…it doesn't even…. wow"

Olivia said looking at herself in the mirror. John was like a Svengali. She still looked like herself, but he had transformed her. She looked so freaking…polished

Ezra sat next to her, with a smug smile on his face. He had been wanting to get his hand on her for years. Today had been the day of his dreams!

He had shuttled her all over town until her feet hurt. Even made her buy a new dress.

She stood in front of the mirror at 6:45 looking at the magic he had wrought.

She had fought him on the dress, but now as she looked over herself she could acknowledge, it was a good choice.

"You have curves…all that oversize clothing doesn't do any favors for your figure. You are va-va-va-voom! Play that up" he had said

The wrap around dress was a beautiful deep blue color that played well off her skin tone. The neckline was a little too low for her liking, but she ignored that. It stopped mid-thigh and showcased a lot of leg. That she didn't mind, even she could admit, she had nice legs.

The door bell rang and her heart jumped into her throat

 _Shit. Cancel. Abort! I am not ready!_

Ezra jumped up from his chair "Showtime!"

She watched him head off to answer the door while the butterflies in her stomach performed acrobatic acts an Olympic gymnast would be jealous of.

She heard them talking out in her foyer, but still couldn't bring her feet to move

"Liv!" Ezra shouted from the den

Time to face the music…

She walked out into the den and stopped when she saw him

Fitzgerald Grant looked good in the gym in his workout clothes…. but this. _Well…damn._

He was dressed in all black. Black shirt, black pants…. he looked fantastic!

He had been looking at Ezra but sensing her he turned to look. She could have sworn she saw his breath catch. He moved forward towards her, his gaze moving over every inch of her. He stopped within a hair's breadth of her

"You look amazing" he said in awe. He meant it. She could tell

"Thank…thank you"

He stood staring at her as if in a trance. She couldn't look away either.

"Ahem" they turned to find Ezra standing by the open door.

"Have a good time kids" he said pointing outside the door

He put his hand out and she gently placed her hand in his.

They made their way out to the car. He walked her over to the passenger door but didn't open it. He turned to look at her again. His gaze moving all over her…lingering on her breasts…

"Liv I can't wait, I have to do this…" he pulled her in and brought his head down. His lips grazed hers softly at first, but when she brought her hands up to loop them over his shoulders, he deepened it. He spun her around pushing her back into the car and pressed harder on her mouth.

She opened her mouth to gasp, and he quickly pushed in. _Hell yeah_ …

His hands moved low over the silken dress and he grabbed her hips bringing them into him. The kiss turned feverish, aggressive…her hands clawed his back while he kept the pressure on their lower bodies making sure she could feel him…all of him.

"Liv…Livvie I want you so much" he muttered as he pulled back "I'm sorry…I'm moving too fast…but I want you. I have never wanted anything the way I want you"

Liv looked up, lips swollen…completely disorientated. Her whole body was abuzz. It was like he had just made love to her mouth. She had never felt anything like it…she listened now as he told her how much he wanted her , the words adding to her already peaked arousal

"Liv…" he didn't get to say anything more. She reached up grabbed his head and brought his head down again. This time she was the aggressor. It had felt so good, she wasn't ready to stop. She was addicted. She had had a taste now, and she wanted more…she wanted everything…

She pushed her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was lewd, erotic…nipping…biting…moaning. She grabbed a hold of his belt buckle and brought him back against her and then rubbed herself against him like a deranged lunatic. He made a savage sound and pushed her back into the car grinding himself against her in all the right places. Yes…

 _I want him…I want him…I want him…_

It went on and on. He was the one to pull back. Again.

 _Shit! Why is he stopping!_

"Liv…we have to stop…we have to stop. Don't make me take you here…stop…I don't think I can hold back much longer"

The words broke through the haze.

 _Oh my god! What am I doing…I'm attacking him in the driveway with Ezra just a few feet away_.

Shame flooded her. She looked away

"Oh my god, Fitz…I'm so sorry…I can't believe…"

"Olivia don't apologize…don't" he brought his hands up to her face, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Don't be embarrassed. I was right there with you…" he moved his hands down the curve of her hip "All I want to do his hike this dress up and push inside you…you don't know how much I want that"

Actually, she kind of did. He had been pressed up against her…she had felt how much he wanted her…

"This is not where I make love to you for the first time, okay?"

She nodded. He pulled back taking her along with him so he could open up the car door for her. She got in and took a deep breath. The car smelled like his cologne. She took another deep breath letting the delightful scent wash over her.

He got in and backed out of the driveway. They were cruising along the highway when he reached over and took her hand. He brought it up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

She looked over at him.

 _I may not be ready for this…but it's happening…._

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful…all the things you would expect from a bourgeoisie DC restaurant. Dim lighting, fancy dressed wait-staff, menus without prices…. if you had to ask….

"Tell me about yourself?"

"What do you want to know"

"Family?"

"My mom….and Ezra. My father passed away four years ago…what about you, you said your father's mobility is impaired?"

"Yes, he has arthritis. Its pretty bad in his knee..."

"They have a lot of therapeutic solutions to that these days. Is he…portly?" She asked trying to be delicate "Weight loss has been shown to improve…" she caught the look on his face

"Sorry, the doctor comes out sometimes…"

He smiled amused "No worries…"

The rest of the dinner was very pleasant. The talked throughout the meal…but it was always there…the awkwardness. In fact, now it was magnified by the incident at the car…

 _The kiss…by the car…_ she crossed her legs under the table

 _Yeah, like that was going to help…_

"Liv?" the mention of her name brought her out of her inappropriate daydream

"What"

"Dessert…do you want any?"

"Um no…thank you. I'm stuffed"

She watched him pay and sat still trying to get her heart to stop beating at a thousand beats per minute.

 _What happens now? Does he drop me home? Is he expecting me to go home with him? Do I want to go home with him…?_

 _Oh god this is why your ass should have been dating. You're rusty as fuck at this ish, it's like your first date!_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Again, he broke her back into reality

"No…nothing. I was just thinking how nice this restaurant is I will have to bring Ezra someday"

"Liar…you are thinking what happens now. You're wondering what my next move is…if I will try and take you home with me" he said perceptively and very accurately

"No…" _Oh, what was the point in pretending!_ "Yes…I was wondering what happens now…"

He stood up and grabbed her arm so they could walk out of the restaurant together.

As soon as they got to the car he backed her into it again

 _Uh-oh_ …this position had gotten her into a lot of trouble the last time…

"I'm going to take you home and drop you off at the door like a gentleman"

"You...you are?"

"Yes, like I told you before…you're not ready"

"…but…but…what do you mean by ready? should I make that decision?!"

"You _will_ be the one to make that decision, but you haven't made it yet"

"Of all the arrogant…how the hell do you know what I have or have not decided?!"

"I'm reading the signs Liv. You're still hesitant…you're skittish around me. When you and me come together…there will be no doubts about what were doing…"

He leaned down to kiss her and she instantly responded. He pulled back, lifted his hand to her face and run his thumb gently over her freshly kissed lips.

 _Boy…I don't know what the hell he's talking about, I am ready right fucking now!_

Again, he accurately read where her mind had gone

"Your body is ready…God knows my is too…but not your mind. I want all of you…not just sex" he kissed her again "though God knows how badly I want that…"

A sudden noise jolted her. It was the car door opening

"Get in Liv…I can't handle anymore temptation tonight"

She turned and got in as instructed. There was no conversation on the way back to her house…just a quiet, apprehensive atmosphere. The sexual tension was like an unassailable fog of need that permeated everything.

He pulled into her driveway

"Go in Liv… I can't walk you to that door. If I walk you to that door…I'll do what I am trying my best not to do"

She sat still in the car…. the devil inside her wanted an answer…the devil wouldn't let it go…the devil wanted to hear it…

"What…what…um what don't you want to do?"

She barely had time to blink before she was being pulled into his lap with his mouth landing roughly on hers. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection as he ate at her mouth

She couldn't help it…her hand went exploring, but he quickly grabbed it and moved it off him muttering a curse under his breath

"Go Liv…Go before I fuck you in my car…"

The coarse words worked. The part of her brain that panicked anytime things got real roared to the forefront and she quickly climbed out of the car.

She made her way to the front door, fumbling with the key. She needn't have bothered. Ezra quickly pulled the door open. She stumbled in and shut it behind her.

"What the hell, Liv are you okay?"

She could only imagine what he was thinking. She was leaning against the door panting like she had run a marathon with her hand over her heart.

She listened to the car drive off and didn't breathe until she was sure he was gone.

She listened. Silence.

Her strength deserted her and she slid down the door to the floor.

"Liv, talk right now!"

"Oh Ezra…"

"What?!"

"You have to help me…you need to help me" she said desperately

"Anything honey…name it and its yours" he said worriedly, kneeling beside her.

"I want him…god help me I want him. He thinks I'm not ready, maybe I'm not…but I don't care. I want him…I want him so bad. Help me get him…" she whispered out.

Pure joy bloomed over his face

"Yaaaaas" Ezra yelled and stood up, raised his knee and pumped a fist in the air

"You have come to the right counsel girl, ain't nobody better versed at getting a man than Ezra Browne. Ezra always gets his man!"

He stood up, plotting…scheming…thinking…

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant! You in danger boy!"

She ignored the maniacal laughter as he walked off

She didn't follow…She wasn't ready to get up off the floor…she wasn't ready to do much of anything… except think…fantasize…hmm…


	6. Transformation Chapter 6

**Hi all,**

I took out the chapter explaining my absence, so the chapter are re-numbered. Today's submissions are chapter 5 and six

ISa

 **Chapter six**

She didn't show up at the gym.

She was supposed to meet him thirty minutes ago. She was beyond nervous. If everything went as Ezra predicted….

As if on cue…the doorbell rang

 _Shit!_

 _You can do this…_

She walked casually to the door cinching her robe tighter. She pulled it open and stared at Fitz's worried face.

"Liv…are you okay? When you didn't show up…and you didn't text me…why are you in your robe?"

She didn't respond. She looked at him, smiled and walked back into the apartment leaving the door open.

He followed her in, shutting the door behind him

"Liv, talk to me…are you okay?"

She moved into phase one. She was going to try and reason with him

"Fitz, I want you. I don't want to wait. Make love to me"

He stood still, his eyes widening…

"Liv…"

"Are you going to?"

"Liv…what's going on. We talked about this, when the time is right…"

"I have decided the time is right, and the time is right now…" she forced out interrupting him.

Ezra's script was hard as hell to remember right now

"Livvie, I already told you. I want you more than anything" he started to move forward toward her. She lifted her hand up stopping him in his tracks

"Yes or no Fitz? it's a simple question"

"Liv…I don't want to make this move too early…I don't think…"

"Fitz answer the damn question!"

"If the question is do I want to make love to you? YES. If the question is if we should do it right now, the answer is NO. Not because I don't want to but because we shouldn't do this now…"

She tuned him out as his lips kept moving.

Time for phase two. Ezra better be right

"…plus, I have to get back to work and…"

She opened the robe and dropped it to the floor. An audible gasp escaped him.

He stood still as a statue…mouth open.

 _Score for Ezra…_

Black lace bustier, panties that covered almost nothing, black lace silk stockings that stopped mid- thigh…

"Oh my god…Liv…Liv…"

He made his way towards her reverently. He reached out to touch her, but it was as if he was suddenly scared to and he quickly moved his hands back.

She wasn't having any of it. She grabbed his hands and put them around her waist

"Well…are you sure you still want to wait?"

An inhuman noise broke from his throat and she found herself quickly off her feet. He carried her into the den and laid her on the couch. He roughly placed her flat on her back before quickly climbing atop her.

"Oh God, Liv…Livvie"

His mouth came crashing down on hers. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth, tasting all that she had to offer. His hands moved all over her body incoherently…it was like he would find a spot he liked, but then move on because he was afraid of what he might be missing…desperate to get to the next part he hadn't touched…

He cupped her breasts in his hands while he continued with the indecent assault on her mouth.

Doubts crowded…only this time it was from him

"Liv…Liv…I don't want to rush it, it's has to be right it has to be perfect…"

The very idea that he might stop petrified her. She wanted this…needed this. She was psychotic from wanting it…

"Fitz please…I want it…please…I can't go on like this…I can't" she implored

He growled and took her mouth again in another savage kiss, devouring her. She wrapped her legs around him and pushed up into that wonderfully hard erection pushing into her

She was so aroused…she needed relief…and he was the only one who could give it to her...only him...no one else!

"Baby…Oh my God Liv…."

"Oh please…please…"

He couldn't deny her anything. He knew he was right, it was too soon, but he could give her relief

He pulled back from her sexy mouth and reached for the tiny black panties, quickly pulling them down her legs.

He moaned like a dying man when she was finally revealed.

"…beautiful" he moved his hand low, down her belly…down until he reached…yes….

"Open for me Livvie…open for me…"

She quickly moved her legs apart. She was so aroused…desperate for relief.

"Oh god Liv…your so wet…wet for me…" he moved over her with skilled fingers, making her back arch

"You are killing me…" she said hoarsely

"No baby…no baby, I'm going to help you…you're so wet…so hot"

He brought his mouth back down and at the same time pushed one of his long thick fingers inside her

 _Daaamm…._

She arched up. Her hand grabbed the back of his neck and she deepened the kiss. She moaned and panted into his mouth as his finger kept moving in her slow…deep

"Fitz…"

"Sssh" he soothed. Sensing her growing need

He pulled out and pushed back in with two fingers…she gasped out loud, breaking the kiss while she rode the pleasure.

He kept up the pace…pushing in…. deeper…her back arched high, bringing her breasts tantalizingly close to his mouth…he had to …he couldn't not do it

He pushed down the cups of the bustier with his free hand and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on her like a man starved…

Oh god…oh god….

His fingers were picking up the pace…her hips were pulsing now, meeting each thrust of his fingers with a push of her own…all while he sucked on her breasts…. blew on her nipples

She was getting close…. he could tell by how she was tightening on his fingers…

"Fitz!" she reached down grabbed the wrist of the hand inside her and pushed him even deeper insider her. It was all it took.

He watched as her eyes popped wide open in shock…surprise as the orgasm crashed through her, stealing everything…

"Fitz!" she sobbed out his name. He stayed with her, stayed inside her as she moaned and shuddered through it all….

All the time wishing…wishing…wishing…

Her movements had started to subside as she came down from…. heaven

"Oh my god…what…what was that?!" she asked genuinely astounded

He rubbed his forehead against her, trying to control himself. Seeing her come like that…it almost unmanned him…

"That just an inkling of how good it will be when we do come together Liv…."

Wow! She had had sex before. She had even had orgasm's during sex …but that was nothing compared to what she had just felt. Her muscles were still twitching from the euphoria…

…but she still wanted more…she wanted it all

"Fitz…make love to me…."

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths

 _Why is he not doing it…?_

"I told you Liv…when we do this…it will be…amazing…amazing…"

He still wasn't going for it…well he might not want to go all the way, but there was no way she was going to let him make her feel this good and not reciprocate.

She started to sit up on the couch and he quickly got up from his prone position to let her do so

He wasn't prepared for the attack, he had barley hit vertical when she crawled into his lap strategically. She deliberately sat as far down on his legs as she could get.

She grabbed his shirt jerking him towards her and kissed him. While he was distracted she quickly worked her hand down and pushing into his waistband and gripped him.

A hiss escaped him. A moan from her. He was so…big. Majestic…He felt so good. She couldn't wait to feel him, all of him inside her….

"Liv!"

This part wasn't in Ezra's instructions, but she wasn't a virgin…she knew how to please a man, she just hadn't done it in a while.

It all came back to her pretty quickly

She gripped his cock and started a rhythm meant to destroy him as he had her…she moved her soft hand milking him…

"Liv, oh my god Liv…."

"Turnabout is fair play Fitz…" she whispered in his ear. Feeling powerful by his helplessness in her grip, she worked her way down and bit him on his ear lobe…

"We can wait if you want to Fitz…but while we wait I want you to think about me…every minute of every day while you deny me…"

She kept stroking, moving faster, responding to his moans. Picking up the pace…responding to his moans…

"Liv…" he threw his head back on the couch and she listened as he gasped as if striving for air

He was close….

Suddenly, he moved, his head coming up, his gaze landing on hers.

 _The look…._

He gripped the back of her head and brought her in for a marauding kiss. She knew why thirty seconds later as he came…he pulled back as he panted through his orgasm.

She smiled. Fitz always had the upper hand in their relationship…except for right now…

She listened as he moaned and gasped…quivering from aftershocks, she felt the wet heat on her hands….

He reached down and pulled her hand off him, unable to bear even a whisper of her touch…he was too sensitive to endure it…

"Oh my God Liv…I can't believe I just did that…fuck!"

He shuddered from another aftershock

He opened his eyes…the look….

…this time she gave it back

"This is your fault…we could have been horizontal on my bed an hour ago, if you would just put out…"

"Oh God, Liv…have mercy on me…don't give me any visuals right now. I can't take it…." he's voice was rough. He was obviously still working his way through the aftermath

"Olivia Carolyn Pope…when I finally get to have you…to fuck you…I will show you no mercy"

A week ago, the statement would have had her running for the hills, but now she knew…it was going to be so good….

She smiled, surprising him

"Bring it on mister"


	7. Authors Note

I have posted two new chapters tonight , labeled five and six, and I took out my A/N explaining my absence...fanfiction can't deal! Hope everyone can view them now. I will not mess with Chapter format again!


	8. Transformation Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

They sat backstage chatting at the WCTV television studio.

It was their second appearance, a sort of check in since the first visit, where they had introduced her to Fitz.

They didn't notice the producer off to the side, intently watching them chat. Saul Caldwell gestured over to the morning co-host Candy

"What's up Saul?"

"Look at them" Saul said gesturing to Liv and Fitz with his chin. He didn't want to point and draw their attention

"What…what am I looking at?" Candy asked confused

"Look at them, pay attention…."

Candy stopped fiddling with her brooch and honed in on the pair. It took a minute, but she saw it.

"Wow…well this is interesting. Think they're sleeping together?"

"I don't know…" they sat and watched as Olivia turned away shyly from something the trainer said

"They haven't!" Candy and Saul said in unison.

"Saul this is good…. we can really play this up!"

"No shit, look at them…look at the way he's looking at her…"

Saul gestured over to the camera man who sauntered over biting into a jelly donut. A donut he didn't need…

"Jerry, keep the focus on those two as much as possible…. even when Kip and Candy are talking…keep it on them. Got it?"

"Got it"

Candy hadn't moved, she really wasn't paying attention to the conversation Saul was having. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the couple…she couldn't stop watching Fitz…watching Olivia…

 _I wish somebody would look at me like that…_

* * *

"Welcome back Dr. Olivia Pope and Trainer Fitzgerald Grant!" Kip said with fake excitement facing the camera and then turning to face them where they sat on the couch

She wanted to punch the smug asshole in the face

Candy wasn't so bad, she had chatted with her a little back stage. Underneath the fake tan, fake hair color and too white teeth was an okay person…. she wouldn't go as far as to call her nice.

"Its good to be back" she lied smiling at Kip and Candy who sat directly opposite them

"So how are the workouts going, doc? You already look like so different?" Candy said perkily "

 _Liar._ It had only been two weeks, she hadn't lost that much weight. As if sensing her skepticism, Candy quickly added on

"You have a glow about you that you didn't have before" It was true, Candy thought looking at the beautiful doctor. There was a definite perceptible change in Ms. Pope

 _It's probably because of that delicious hunk of beef beside her…_

"Thank you. The workouts have been going pretty well. Fitz is very good at his job. He took it easy on me in the beginning, but he's been kicking my butt lately" she joked with fake charm

 _I hate this…_

"Sounds like you might be a bit of tyrant, Fitz" Kip said jumping in.

"No, nothing that severe Kip. She's very easy to work with. I up it because she is in good shape and she can handle whatever I throw at her" Fitz responded with his own fake smile. Kip turned to Liv flashing his disgustingly white teeth

"What about the diet? Diet has to be involved to get rid of belly fat"

Liv's eyes narrowed. She felt Fitz's shift beside her and she knew he was about to go off on Kip so she quickly jumped in. She placed her hand on his leg, Candy smiled knowing that the intimate gesture that she was unaware of was being captured on camera, and turned to respond to Kip

"Diet is important Kip, I have had to try a lot of new foods I have never had before…and some of them I quite enjoy" she said playing up the weird food angle the studio had insisted on.

"Really, like what?" Candy asked with fake curiosity.

"Well like Kimchee…I never had that before….and when I found out it was a form of fermented cabbage I was ready to head for the hills" she laughed on cue "but it's not bad. It also contains a healthy bacterium called lactobacilli that aids with digestion" Liv said regurgitating the lines the studio had fed them prior to the taping

"I went to South Korea last year and had that, its actually pairs quite well with a lot of items…fish, eggs, noodles. It's delicious" Liv nodded, agreeing with Candy

"I try to stick to stuff I can pronounce" Kip said "The important thing is to stay away from bread. That stuff is pure evil"

Candy nodded then joked "I haven't had bread since 2002!"

"If that's true, I wish I had your self-restraint" Liv said

"Well then, that's what probably got you to where you are now" Kip said.

There was no stopping Fitz. She didn't even try this time

"What is your problem?" he asked softly, his eyes ablaze. The buzz in the studio softened

Kip laughed nervously "What?"

Fitz reached out and wrapped his fingers around her hand on his leg

"This woman is beautiful, engaging, charming and a doctor to boot. However, the two times we've come in here we've had to put up with your snide condescending questions and opinions. Liv is amazing, and I think everyone else in here gets that which is why they are planting her on this couch and showing her to the world, because she is something to be admired. You however don't seem to understand that. You are determined to prove that she is lacking, well guess what? That will never happen, because she is not"

The silence was deafening. Kip sat still, cheeks as red as a candy apple. Candy recovered the quickest

"Well thank you Olivia and Fitz. It was great catching up with you…. coming up after the hour…"

They all sat quietly while Candy talked them quickly into a commercial break

A loud buzz went off in the studio indicating that they were off air

Fitz still held Olivia's hand in his, he stood up pulling her along with him. He walked to the producer

"We're here because of our careers, not to be belittled by that smug little troll. Next time he does anything like he just did, I hand him his ass…I don't care if it's on live television…

She could only hold on and try to keep up as he walked them out the studio towards the parking lot

"Where did you park?" he spit out angrily

She pointed towards the middle lot. She barley managed to keep up with his long strides as he walked her to her car. He stopped when he spotted her car.

"Are you okay…because if you're not I can go back in there and punch that guy's lights out….in fact just let me go back in there and punch his lights out…"

"Fitz, No!" she put her hand on his chest to stop him from going back into he studio

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you"

She smiled "You could never embarrass me…but if your really feeling guilty, I have a way you can make it up to me?"

"Anything for you…anything…"

She moved in closer, her hands still on him and brushed her lips against him. He had taught her that little heady experience…no kissing…just a brush…it was so sexy…

"You can come over to my house tonight and you can fuck me" she whispered

She felt every muscle underneath her hands tense. He's eyes darkened….his breath caught

 _Tables have turned mister…I can do this too….drive you mad with want…._

She kissed him softly on the lips

"Think about it Mister…" she smiled coyly, got in her car and drove off.

* * *

Fitz was in trouble.

He sat in his office at the gym completely ignoring all the work that he needed to do. He couldn't work…all he could do was think about her…

 _You can come over to my house tonight and fuck me…_

He had wanted to respond … _why wait till tonight_ …

He hadn't said it though…. he did what he always did when it came to Olivia. He hedged his bets…took it slow

It was true that he didn't want to make love to her until she was sure that she wanted it…until she had no doubts about them being together…but if he was honest, it wasn't the only reason.

He was delaying the inevitable…because…because he knew…

 _This is the one._

She was life changing.

He had been in his fair share of relationships. Casual and long-term. He had almost proposed to one longtime girlfriend. Thank god he hadn't because….

 _This is the one._

There would never be another one…

The office door opened, and his partner Jake walked in

"You back already?" Fitz asked him curiously

"Yep, each facility was spot on. I didn't need to stay over to oversee anything…we hired the right people"

Fitz nodded agreeing. Harbor's way was not a small operation. They had a total of over 50 gyms in three states. The plan was to go nationwide. Jake had been out touring the facilities making sure they were keeping up the standards Fitz and Jake expected out of each facility.

The gym where his office was located was their first gym. It had sentimental value to him, which is why he kept an office here.

"I think we're ready to expand like we've been planning, but we can't run it out of here anymore…we need to think about finding offices to act as a HQ" Jake said. Fitz agreed. They were growing exponentially

"We can start looking at some spaces next week"

Jake watched Fitz. He's friend seemed aloof…different

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Jake remained silent, giving Fitz a knowing look.

"I think…I think I've met her" Fitz said quietly

"Met who"

Fitz laughed dryly….

"The One…"

Jake smiled knowingly. He had been watching them on T.V., he had even watched them working out together. Even those small glimpses of them together were enough to discern what was happening.

"The doctor"

"Yup…wait, how did you know?"

"You should see the two of you together…I'm practically a Neanderthal and even I can feel that chemistry…its off the wall…"

Fitz was quiet for a beat "This is new to me…I am not sure how to proceed…"

Jake was opening his mouth to respond when Fitz's phone rang. It was Olivia. He didn't hesitate to pick up the call. He had just seen her at the Studio an hour ago...

"Liv?"

"Fitz, Ez is hospital…he's hurt…. he's hurt…"

He quickly sat up, grabbing his keys from the desk

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I think the guy he's dating might have hurt him…"

"What hospital?"

"Memorial"

"I'll meet you there in fifteen. Liv are you okay to drive…. if not pull over to the side of the road and I will come pick you up"

"I'm fine…I pulling into the hospital right now"

"I'll be right there"

The line went dead. Jake stood up concerned

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know. Her best friend…no he's practically her family is hurt and in hospital. I have to go man"

Jake waved him off and Fitz jogged out to his car hoping Ezra was okay. The few times he had met him, he had come across as warm and friendly. Plus, Liv loved him to death, it would destroy her if anything happened to him…"

* * *

The hospital waiting room was as drab as expected.

Salmon colored walls, cheap wall art, blue upholstered chairs that had seen better days…Olivia was not there.

To the side was a beautiful African-American woman that looked a lot like his Liv. Except she was too young to be her mother. It wasn't a line…she looked forty at best

"Mya?" he said questioningly

The woman looked up with red rim eyes and nodded. A small smile suddenly crept up on her heartbroken face

"Fitz?"

It was his time to nod. She surprised him by getting up and hugging him. She pulled back and looked up at him

"Liv told me about you. The T.V. doesn't do you justice, boy…you're very handsome"

He flushed

"Thank you. Is Ezra okay? Where's Liv?"

Mya broke down as soon as he mentioned Ezra….

"She has privileges at this hospital…. she's gone to check on him" A sob escaped Mya

"He's like a son to me…his family…they disowned him when he came out. I raised him when they threw him out onto the streets like trash…he's like my baby…he is my baby…" she cried

He took her gently into his arms and walked her back to the chair she had just vacated, setting her down gently. He took the chair next to her and held onto her hand while she leaned into his shoulder and cried.

They sat there quietly, her hand in his for the next hour and a half. He had offered to go get her something to eat or drink, but Mya had quickly rebuffed the offer. She was to worried about Ezra.

Suddenly the waiting room door swung open and Liv walked in, followed by a nurse. Mya was on her feet in a millisecond

"He's going to be okay…. he's going to be okay…." She said looking at her mother. The two women quickly embraced. Fitz could only watch, moved by the emotion of the moment

"Is he awake?"

"He is…but he's very weak. The guy, Paul, he…he beat him very badly. He's going to be in the hospital for a while…his leg is broken" she paused and drew a deep breath "…we were worried about his brain, but the CAT Scan came back normal…he's going to be okay, mom"

"I want to see him" Mya said

"I know you do, I have a nurse ready to take you back "Olivia gestured and the nurse came forward to take hold of Mya's hand and lead her out of the swinging doors

"Liv" she turned to him, tears streaming down her face

He opened his arms and she walked right into them. It was a perfect fit. Her small frame tucked into him, his chin resting gently atop her head.

He held her as she tried to gather her emotions, gently running his hand over her hair. It took her a good ten minutes to get under control. She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes red

"The guy he's dating has an ex-boyfriend that wasn't willing to let him go. He corned Ezra on the way to work and beat him…he beat him with a baseball bat…" she sobbed

"Have you heard from the police…did they catch the guy?"

She nodded "Someone saw the beating and called the police before…before he could kill him…"

He pulled her back in "I am so sorry Liv…tell me what I can do…tell me…."

"Just hold me…just hold me"

He could do that. Frankly he wanted to do that for the rest of his life


	9. Transformation Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

She was emotionally destroyed by the time she got home.

Olivia had left her car in the hospital lot and let Fitz drive her mother and her home. Mya was fast asleep in the back seat when they got to her modest bungalow in Bethesda.

Liv gently woke her up and they both walked her into the house. Fitz waited patiently while Liv put her mom to bed. He walked around the den looking at pictures of Mya as a baby, feeling his heart swell at the images…somewhere along the way, Ezra's happy face became a fixture in all the family pictures.

There was also an older staid looking gentleman in the pictures. He assumed that was Liv's dad.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into her drive. He quickly jumped out of the car making his way to the car door she was already opening.

He pulled her into his side, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him as they made their way to her front door. He took the keys form her and let them in.

It was impossible to know who made the first move…

He had her pinned to the door three seconds after the door closed. The kiss was barbaric…

There wasn't an earthly reason to not go for it…. not a single one

They had spent the day being reminded how fragile…unpredictable life was…

Affirmation that life could be good was necessary at this point

He pulled back to grab her jacket and strip it off her shoulders, dropping it carelessly to the floor.

She helped with the removal and then quickly grabbed him to bring his mouth down back to hers. He reached down and lifted her up with ease. He made his way quickly thought the house towards the door she had exited on the first night they had gone out…

 _Please let that be the bedroom…_

Luck prevailed. It was the bedroom.

He put her down on her feet and she quickly backed away from him, never breaking eye contact.

She slowly began to unbutton her shirt her gaze firmly on his, he went with it and started to do the same. Their eyes transfixed as they pulled off their clothing.

She reached for the top button on her jeans and he quickly mirrored the movement reaching for his own. She started to pull off her jeans; he started to follow but suddenly stopped. He reached behind to his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out three condoms and threw them carelessly at the foot the bed. He threw his wallet down on the floor and his pants and boxer briefs quickly followed.

Her jeans had been halfway down her legs when his boxers had come off. She broke the gaze so that her eyes could travel south

 _Holy cow…_

She felt him in her hands before…and he had felt huge then…but…wow..

She didn't know if she should be happy or run for the hills.

Sensing her trepidation and probably afraid that she might change her mind, he made his way to her and grabbed her off her feet again. He placed her down on the bed and quickly pulled the jeans the rest of the way off.

He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, while grabbing the waistband of her underwear.

He pulled back from the kiss "You ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. He kissed her again and disappeared downwards with her underwear. She expected him to make his way back up to her…but he didn't.

She felt his breath on her legs…he started to move his hands softly over her skin, reverently.

"You're so soft…you're perfect Liv…perfect"

The words wafted up to her from below and all the trepidation she had about her body started to dissipate

 _She felt herself tearing up. He means it…he really likes what he sees…._

He started to rain kisses on her instep, moving up to her calves, along her thighs…stopped when he got to between her legs. He placed a soft kiss right on top of her pussy and then kept on moving up. Soft, gentle…tender kisses on her slightly rounded belly, her full breasts, her shoulders…chin…

Finally, he got to her mouth. That kiss was soft too, but it didn't stay that way…

It morphed quickly like it always did with them…tongues dancing together…lewd, feverish, desperate…

He moved his hands down to her breasts cupping them, his thumb circling her nipples. She moaned into his mouth.

He kissed her chin, down to her clavicle and further down still…until he could pull one hard nipple into his mouth. She arched into it. She had never known how sensitive her breasts were until she met Fitz…Fitz made her realize all of her was sensitive…to the right stimulus…to the right person…

He suckled and licked, responding to her gasps, letting her tell him how and where to swirl his tongue around.

His hands moved lower as he continued suckling on her breasts…he made his way to between her tightly pressed thighs. She had been keeping them together to contain the passion, but now she opened up for him.

He continued boldly until his fingers were running through plump folds that were wet… wet for him…she moaned into his mouth and raised up into his hand.

He played spreading moisture and then slowly worked his way to her clit. He gently rasped it and was rewarded with a loud sob

"Fitz!"

He moved his mouth of her breasts reluctantly and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, as she focused on how good he was making her feel.

"Liv open your eyes…" she forced her lids open…he was looking down at her.

This was beyond the look…the way his gaze hovered over her…. he's eyes…oh my…

"I am going to taste you…all of you…" he kissed her softly and kissed his way back down her lush body…down…down…down….

She watched his head descend, watched him nuzzling in-between her thighs and her breath caught…

He moved her legs wide apart and held her in place. She gasped when she felt his warm breath…

He started off slowly, softly sliding his tongue along her folds.

It felt incredible

She groaned and lay back down, throwing a hand over her eyes, blocking out everything…except the feeling … _oh god…_

"Fitz…"

His hands tightened on her thighs and she felt him pick up the pace. He started sliding deeper, increasing the pressure of his tongue with hedonistic deliberation. He kept lapping at her, long wet, greedy strokes that had her moving against him shamelessly.

 _It's too good…. it's too good…. I can't…_

She gripped his hair hard, trying to move him back. "Fitz, I can't…I can't…."

She didn't even know what she couldn't, but he seemed to understand

"You can baby, you can…its mine. I want it, give it to me" his demanded huskily

She didn't think it could get any better, she was wrong.

Fitz went in for the kill. He stiffened his tongue and pushed into her tight wet body.

"Fitz!" her fingers tightened further his hair. He didn't even feel the sting.

He moved up and drew her small clit into his mouth… he swirled around it… fluttering his tongue against it. He kept up the double attack, fucking her with his tongue…sucking on her clit. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably…he knew it wouldn't be long.

She went off like a bomb.

Her loud cry washed over him like a tidal wave.

Her back arched, unmanageable shudders making her whole body move, quiver unceasingly…and he stayed with her through it all, keeping his mouth on her while she rode through her pleasure.

 _I need him inside me…_

She reached down and pulled on his shoulders, he quickly rose and settled between her legs. He brought his mouth down on her, sharing her delectable taste with her

"Liv…you taste amazing"

"Fitz… now…"

He moved off her for a second to grab one of the condoms he had thrown carelessly at the bottom of the bed. He was shaking now…desperation making him careless

He dropped the condom twice, cursing the whole time. He ripped it open with his teeth and she watched as he rolled it on with a practiced hand.

He pushed her legs apart, opened her with his fingers. He wedged the broad head of his cock inside her and pushed in with a deep uncontrolled thrust.

A scream tore from her throat. He started to pull back

"Shit Liv! I am sorry…did I hurt you? I want you so much…"

She wanted to answer, but she couldn't breathe…Her eyes were squeezed shut. She felt…invaded

 _Holy shit…that was…_

He was almost completely out of her body, when she brought her legs up and wrapped them around him. Stopping him

"Liv.."

Her eyes slowly opened

"I'm fine…I'm fine…"

He brought his forehead down to hers

"Shit, I am so sorry. I am so turned on…did I hurt you?"

She shook her head against his

"Its just been a while"

He started to try and extricate himself again, but she tightened her legs…tightened her pussy against the head of his cock still inside her body

He moaned and buried his head in her neck, panting as he tried to regain control

"Fitz…" he raised his head. She saw the turmoil…the intense desire swirling around in those beautiful eyes

"Fitz…I'm fine…feel me…" she moved her lower body up and down. Moving herself around his thick cock. Making him feel how wet she was. It had been a shock when he first went in…but her body was already responding…she wanted more…needed more

"Fitz…move…"

He moaned and brought his mouth down on hers and pushed back into her body. He tempered his thrust though, she could tell.

He started a slow rhythm, pushing in and out of her body in carefully moderated thrust's that she could tell were killing him. She moved her body up, working herself up and down his thick cock, trying to let him know he could let go…but he wouldn't

 _This doesn't work for me…_

She reached up and forcefully grabbed his head; he paused and looked at her. She saw the worry seep in again…

He probably thinks he's hurting me again…

"Fitz…" she reached down low and grabbed his tight butt pulling him deeper into her body. She tightened every muscle on him and watched his eyes close in unbearable pleasure

"Fitz…Fuck me!" she yelled. It worked

His control finally snapped

She heard him make an incoherent sound and then he was moving. He pulled out of her grabbed the back of her knees. He bent her legs upwards and he placed her tiny feet against his shoulders and pushed the head of his cock back inside her and pushed in with a wild shove, going into the hilt…He paused to look at himself wedged tightly inside her

 _Fuck yeah…_

The difference between how he had been taking her and the uncontrolled thrusts besieging her body now, was amazing…he jackhammered into her body, going deeper than she thought possible. He was holding nothing back

She reached up to grab his arms and cried out as he pounded into her

 _This is…oh my god…._

Rough sounds poured from his throat…he grabbed a hold of her hips pulling her deeper into him. His upsurge hit that perfect spot inside her and she went over the cliff

"Fitz!" Her nails clawed him, her hips pumped up and down frantically as the orgasm tore through her. Her legs again shaking uncontrollably. He wanted to stop and watch, but he couldn't.

Something huge was barreling towards him, he groaned at the feeling of her tightening on him but kept up the pace.

Liv was lost, the spasms wouldn't stop, he kept at her while she orgasmed so the waves wouldn't stop…It was all one endless desperate wave….she couldn't stop fucking coming.

 _I can't take this…it's too much…_

She heard him groan…a guttural…inhuman sound escaping his lips. She pulled herself from the ether to watch him come. His fingers digging into her hips…his head thrown back, every muscle in his body hardened, delineated as he was destroyed.

"Liv!" he came down to her pushed his face into her throat and continued pulsing against her…she knew the feeling. It wouldn't stop for her either…

It took a while but finally the spasms stopped for the both of them. He rolled off her exhausted and turned to look at her. Her eyes were still closed.

Liv couldn't move. Couldn't…think…she was adrift

She heard him get up with an exhausted sigh as he made his way to the attached bath to get rid of the condom. He walked back into the bedroom and heard the sound of a soft snore

He smiled and walked over to the bed.

Liv was fast asleep.

She had been exhausted when they were coming home from seeing Ezra at the hospital. He hadn't helped matters by going after her like a man crazed. He stroked her head let the emotions of the night wash over him.

He signed walked around the bed and got back in the bed gently hauling her into his side.

Any doubts that he had about them were now permanently erased. Liv was his.

He drifted off to sleep, making plans.

Plans that involved keeping her by his side. Forever.


	10. Transformation Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

She was in the kitchen making coffee when she heard him walk in

A flush worked its way over her body as she remembered the night before

He walked up behind her and pulled her into him. He was hard.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Regrets?"

 _Regrets? No way…_

She shook her head put down her coffee mug and faced him.

"No regrets…I'm just not sure how to handle the morning after" she said shyly

He moved in close "A great way to handle it, is by going back to bed and doing it all over again"

He kissed his way down her neck, up her throat and grabbed her mouth in a passionate kiss

She moaned returning the passion.

 _I would love to…_

"I would love to, but I have to go to work…" he ignored her. He ran his hands down her leg and began lifting the skirt she had on to go to work.

"…I am expected in twenty minutes…" his hand worked its way under the fabric, his fingers finding their way to the elastic leg of panties. He pulled the fabric away and his fingers brushed over her.

"…Fitz…oh god…I have to…" his used his skilled fingers to part her folds. He gently moved them over her clit

She needed to stop this…

She quickly moved away from him, holding her hands up

He stood looking at her with hooded eyes, blazing with arousal

"You can still make it to work…I only need ten minutes" he said approaching her stealthily. She ran behind the couch. If he got his hands on her again…she would give in…her inner slut jumped in

 _So, you're ten minutes late? What's the big deal?_

No! He was already taking over…everything. She needed to get to work, pretend that she was still a semblance of the Liv she was before she met him

"I need to go to work. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight"

 _Wait, why was she assuming that he would automatically be spending the night with her again…_

Sensing her need to escape, Fitz backed off

"Promise?" he asked huskily

She walked over to the little table on her foyer and opened a drawer. She pulled out a set of keys and tossed them towards him. He caught them deftly.

It was a spare set of keys to her house.

Relief flooded him. She was giving him a set of keys. She was scared, but she obviously wasn't running from him…from them…

She smiled "Promise"

She grabbed her pocket book by the door and was out the door in a flash

She sat in her car for a minute composing herself before driving off.

I just gave him the keys to my house! Why am I not panicking?!

 _Because he's the one…_

* * *

She texted Fitz around 3 pm to let him know she was leaving work but was planning on stopping by the police station and then the hospital to see Ezra. She would be home around eight pm

He texted back within thirty seconds

 _K, see you then…can't wait…_

She couldn't either. She couldn't get enough of him…she wanted more…

She called the hospital and asked to be put through to Ez. He sounded weak on the phone, but a little bit more cheerful.

 _He's probably hopped up on pain meds…_

"Can I bring you something babe…anything you want"

"I am not really hungry…"

"Cheesecake from Ballou's?" she said tempting him with his favorite dessert

There was a pause. He loved that cheesecake

"Okay"

"I will be in to see you in around an hour or an hour a half okay? I love you"

"Love you too Liv"

His voice sounded so small and fragile…it broke her heart.

Next, she dialed her mom

"I went and saw him today for a couple of hours. He made me leave. I think he wanted to cry and he didn't want me to see" Mya said sounding heartbroken

"It's to be expected Mom. He's probably going to have to deal with a depressive episode after what happened to him" it was par for the course, once someone survived something like Ezra had.

"I know…I hate the man who did this to him!" Mya said vehemently. Liv felt the same way.

"I am actually headed to the capitol police to talk to the detective in charge. He's name is Frank Carroll"

"I want to be there! I will meet you at the station"

"Mom, I can handle…"

"Olivia, Ezra is like my son! I will meet you at the station"

The line went dead

* * *

"What do you mean he's not in Jail! He went after him with a freaking baseball bat?!"

Liv asked the USCP detective outraged.

"I'm sorry Ms.…Dr. Pope. The young man, Paul was released early this morning"

Mya jumped in "Detective you're trying to tell me that he almost kills a man and get off like that?!" Mya said snapping her fingers "Its attempted murder!"

Detective Frank Carroll of the United States Capitol Police stared at the two outraged women.

"Ladies, look I completely understand your indignation, but the prosecutor says we don't have enough evidence to make a case"

It was complete bullshit. They had an eyewitness and the baseball bat covered in Ezra Browne's blood…and Paul Fowler's fingerprints prints on it.

The detective stared at the two frustrated women and sighed. He got it. The scumbag needed to be in jail. He had put the cuffs on the smug little bastard himself. The kid had laughed all the way to the police station. It was as if he was in on a joke, that nobody else knew…

He did. He was the son of Gerald Fowler.

Senator of the Great State of California. He was untouchable.

Thirty minutes after he had thrown the little shit in jail, a call had come through.

 _Let the kid go. No charges…_

He was going to get away with almost killing a man with a baseball bat.

"Look, I am not a bullshitter…I need to tell you the truth. That kid will never do a day of time. Gerald Fowler is too powerful. I am sorry…. just be grateful your friend is alive…"

He hated moments like this…and they happened a lot here at the Capitol.

All the powerful people in Washington had children, spoiled children that had little regard for the law because daddy or mommy was a power player. This wasn't the first time he had a front row seat to justice being perverted by the rich and powerful.

"This is so unfair" Liv whispered

Frank nodded.

"I know…I'm sorry. I wish I could have given you the closure you needed"

Liv and Mya stood up, making their way out of he station. Feeling like the rug had just been pulled out from under their feet

* * *

Liv sat in her darkened living room, drinking wine, staring at the wall.

She had left Ezra at the hospital asleep, a smile on his face, an empty cakebox on his lap.

She had forced a smile on her face and spent the hour visiting him, laughing and joking…all while knowing that he would never see justice for the vicious attack he had endured.

 _It's so unfair! He should have to pay for what he did to Ezra…he should pay…_

A key turned in the lock. She sat in shock for a second and then remembered she had given Fitz a key.

 _Shit! I don't want him to see me like this…_

She quickly wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve, put the glass down and plastered a smile on her face.

He walked in looked at her face and immediately asked

"What's wrong?"

She burst out into tears.

He was by her side in seconds

"Livvie…honey, what wrong? Is it Ezra? He was okay when I saw him earlier…"

Her head lifted up in surprise

"You went to see Ez?"

"Of course, I did. Did something happen to him?!"

 _Why had Ez not said that Fitz had come to see him?_

She stared up at him. He had gone to see her friend in the hospital… _how sweet was that?_

The tears picked up speed, running down her face in torrents

"Liv you have me worried…what's wrong?"

"The man who attacked Ez…they let him go! They let him go and they said that he would never do any time!"

"What! Why?"

"Because he's Senator Gerald Fowler's kid. Someone made some calls and now he's free!" she leaned into Fitz's jacket and cried

He held her while she cried. Soothing her telling her it would be okay.

"It's so unfair, Fitz…so unfair!" she said, once she was all cried out. He nodded, quietly agreeing. Liv was too distraught to notice his clenched jaw…the rage flickering in his eyes…

She fell back against him exhausted from her crying jag.

He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom

He helped her take off her makeup and get into a sleep shirt. She hiccupped quietly while he tucked her in like she was five-years old, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry…I ruined our evening… I broke my promise"

"You didn't ruin anything baby. I am happy as long as I'm with you…" he kissed her on the lips.

"I need to make a phone call and then I will be right back okay?"

She snuggled into the pillow and her eyes drifted shut.

He shut the door behind him and made his way into the living room, jaw clenched. He pulled out his phone and dialed. He spoke brusquely as soon as the line was answered

"Find out everything you can about a Paul Fowler and call me back" he hung up the phone.

The phone rang an hour later. Fitz listened quietly as his contact broke down Paul Fowlers extensive rap sheet that included attacks on anyone he deemed had crossed him. He had put one unfortunate fellow in a coma for four weeks.

"Get me Senator Fowler's home number. I want it texted to me with five minutes. Understood?"

Two minutes later the screen on his phone lit up. He memorized the number and dialed.

"Senator Fowler? My name is Fitzgerald Grant…. You and I need to talk about Paul"

"Excuse me, why would I need to talk to you about my son? How did you get my number?"

"Senator, I need you to have your son go to the police and make a full confession on the attack he made towards an Ezra Browne" Fitz said calmly

"Who the hell do you think you are?! If you think…"

"Senator, I introduced myself at the beginning of this call. Think back on that for a minute before you respond..."

The line went silent. Fitz could practically hear the gears grinding…the connections being made…

"Oh my god…. Look, he's not a bad boy! He just has an impulse control problem…please…. he's my son!"

"…and that boy he attacked is also someone's son…he has people who love him just like you love your son, and you are not going to deny them justice"

"I will have him sent away! he… he can go to a hospital and get some help!"

"It's too late for that. I know about the other people he's done this to. Thirty minutes Senator, if Paul is not a police station turning himself in…. I take action, understood?"

"Please…"

Fitz hung up the phone. He didn't want to hear anything the man had to say

Thirty minutes later his contact called. Paul Fowler being processed into he capitol jail at that very moment.


	11. Transformation Chapter 10

**Transformation Chapter Ten**

"One more set Liv."

"I can't!"

 _Her thighs were on fire...who knew taking a step up could hurt this bad! It also didn't help that she had a thirty-pound barbell on her shoulders! One more set?! I can't!_

"Yes, you can. One more set…and I come over tonight and do that thing you like…"

Her eyes that were clenched tight from strain, popped wide open.

 _Well that doesn't tell me anything?!_

She freaking liked everything he did…every single thing….

He smiled slyly and licked his lips _…oh…that…_

He was giving her the look…her eyes narrowed. She could play this game too…

"You say we're done for today and you can come over tonight and I will do that thing _you_ like…"

They were stuck in the standoff giving each other searing looks when Fitz raised the ante.

"One more set and we can share cheesecake from Ballou's on your cheat day…"

She quickly completed the set. This diet business was no joke. She was dying for dessert.

"So, my offer of mind blowing sex didn't do it, but cheesecake did?" he asked slightly annoyed

She sauntered over sexily. At least she tried to be sexy, but it was damn hard with her thighs burning as bad as they were. It probably looked more like a limp.

He raised an eyebrow; a concerned look on his face

"Are you hurt?"

 _So much for sexy…._

"Sex with you is guaranteed, Fitz" she smirked and kept up her approach

"You calling me easy?" he asked, mirth dancing in his beautiful eyes.

"As a two-dollar hooker…at least with me" she stopped when their toes were touching. Her breasts brushing against him

He yanked her in and dropped a kiss on her lips "Only with you…" he whispered sexily in her ear.

She pulled away and walked off to the ladies' locker room a huge smile on her face

 _Damn right only with me…_

* * *

"Detective Carroll, I got your message. What's going on?"

Olivia was perched on the chair provided by the detective's desk. She had been leaving the gym when she had gotten a message from him telling her to call him back at her convenience. She was five minutes from the station, so she had decided to drive in and get the news first-hand.

She had a feeling it was going to be more bad news about that little prick, Paul Fowler. She still didn't know how she was going to tell Ez about the asshole going free. He would be heartbroken.

"Ms. Pope, I don't know who you and your mother have on your speed dial, but it must be one mighty powerful Kahuna"

Liv frowned. _What the hell was he talking about?_

"I am lost detective. Has something happened on the case?"

"Yeah, something happened alright. Paul Fowler walked in here two days ago and confessed to beating up Ezra Browne in the alley of Crawler Street. He admitted to everything"

Liv sat stupefied her gaze locked on Detective Carroll. He looked up and was surprised to see how…well, how surprised the beautiful doctor was. Did she not know?

"You mean…you didn't make a call to someone?"

"No…no…I don't even know who you would need to know or call to do something like that…"

"What about your mother?"

Liv shook her head still in shock

"No…no…she doesn't know…. wait, could he have done this because he felt guilty?" she said suddenly.

Detective Carroll shook his head adamantly.

"No way. I interviewed that privileged little fucker, excuse my language, myself. He doesn't know what guilt is…."

"But...but why?"

"I think my initial guess is right…someone called someone... and made that confession happen. Plus, his father was here with him. The Senator, well... he wasn't any happier about Paul turning himself in…they both looked like they had a gun stuck to their heads."

Liv sat still. _Could Ezra know someone who could pull these kind of strings?_

Detective Carroll had a similar thought

"Could your friend, Mr. Browne, know anyone powerful enough to make a Senator do what they want? I mean he is a lawyer, correct?"

"He's a real estate attorney! He doesn't move in those kind of circles…none of us do"

 _Maybe it was someone he dated?_ Ezra could be a bit of a _ho_. Maybe one of the multitudes of men he fooled around with was someone with connections that could make this happen kind of thing happen…

 _Yeah, but he would have put out a front page ad on the Washington Post if he knew someone like that..._ Ezra wasn't the type to keep something like that secret

"Well, whoever it is was has major clout. The Senator was supposedly thinking about throwing his hat into the ring for 1600 Pennsylvania Ave. That's not going to happen now, the kid has ruined his chances…. but you have to figure whoever made that call…was powerful enough to have a Senator, who had a more than decent shot of being the next president, turn in their son…"

She shook her head, unable to full process what she was hearing

"I assure you that my mother and I do not have enough sway with anyone this powerful. I can't even get out of a parking ticket, let alone pull this off…but maybe Ezra…"

 _Was it possible?_

The detective tapped on the desk, snagging her attention. He had a smile on his face

"Whatever the reason, Ms. Pope. This is good news! Paul Fowler is going to jail and not for a short time either. Ezra gets justice and Paul Fowler is off the street. He doesn't get to do this to someone else's loved one…"

Liv nodded, smiling back. It was true, it didn't matter what precipitated their good fortune… What mattered was that Ezra got justice and that Paul Fowler was off the street.

 _That was all that mattered... right?_ She repeated the thought, trying to convince herself. It didn't work. She needed to know

 _Who could it be?_

* * *

"Liv, don't be jealous" Ezra crooned from Fitz's arms.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she watched Fitz effortlessly lift Ez up and into the hospital bed she had set up in her den. Ez let out a little ooh, at the ease with which Fitz lifted him. She could practically see him salivating…

She made eye contact with him and mouthed… _stop it!_

He fluttered his eyes innocently and mouthed back... _what?_

 _I should have let mom take him home…. the thirst was so strong with him!_

Ezra's leg was badly broken from the attack, a compound fracture. The relationship with Paul ex's was officially over after the attack and there was no way she was going to send him home alone in the state he was in.

Liv had had a full-on fight with Maya about who got to take Ezra home. She had finally won by throwing the Dr. card at her mother

"Mom, if any emergency comes up, I will be there!"

It was B. S…. _what emergency could come up?! He's leg was healing fine…_

She felt bad about lying, but she really didn't think Maya could handle physically helping Ezra out of his hospital bed and into the wheelchair they had gotten him.

Ezra had been tickled pink by their fight and had even pulled out his cellphone to record them fight over him. She had knocked the phone right out of his hand.

"Liv!"

"Behave or I will not feed you" she threatened

"Oliva Carolyn Pope, if I hear you're not feeding that boy" Maya threatened

"Mom, I was kidding! Of course, I'll feed him! Plus, what are the chances you're not at my house every night with something for that boy to eat?" Maya didn't bother denying it.

"Speaking of which, I have to get to the grocery store. Pot Roast or Chicken, baby?" Maya asked stroking Ezra's head

"Pot Roast" Ezra replied meekly enjoying the attention.

She had rolled her eyes then; and she rolled them now, as she watched Fitz place Ezra on the bed. _My eyes are going to get stuck permanently to the back of my head at this pace…_

"Thank you, Fitz." Ez said, his voice dripping with honey

"No problem, Ez" Fitz said patting him gently on the shoulder.

 _Eye roll times a thousand!_

Fitz turned to face her.

"You good?"

She had told him that Ezra was coming home with her today and he had come over to help her settle him in. How sweet was that?

He had to head back to the gym

"We're good" she smiled

She walked him out to his car

"Thank you for that"

"My pleasure…. speaking of pleasure…" he pulled her in and kissed her. It started soft, but quickly went rogue. Thirty seconds after his mouth touched hers and she was pushed up against the car, a now familiar position, her hips pinned by his so could push his thick cock right where she needed to feel it.

"Fuck Liv…come home with me…."

To her amazement, reason prevailed

"I can't…" she needed to stay home and take care of…. his hands moved down to her butt and hitched her up higher, making sure that he positioned himself…there…there…

 _Oh god, why can't I go?_

 _You can't go because of…because of…uh…Ez!_

Ez…." She stuttered out.

Fitz always did this to her…he robbed her of…thought…language…

"The home nurse doesn't start until tomorrow morning…I can't leave" she said reasonably…but that little oppositional devil quickly countered

 _Why can't you go? Ez should be okay alone for an hour…or two…_

 _Shut up slut!_

"Call your mother …tell her to come over" he whispered while raining kisses down her neck.

"…and say what Fitz…I know I fought you like a banshee to keep Ez, but now I need you to come over so I can…" she let the sentence trail off

"…so that you can go home with your boyfriend and let him fuck you blind…."

She whimpered…. _yes…. let's do that…_

Wait, did he just call himself my boyfriend?!

He nipped her ear and analysis of the important declaration was quickly lost to the ether of passion…

 _Maybe I can call Mom over to cover me for just a half hour…I only need half an hour…_

 _No! Say No!_

"No…Fitz…" He moved against her again, rotating… making sure she could feel all of him…

 _Why can't I go?_

 _Because of Ez…. right Ez!_

 _Get it together Liv!_

She pushed him back reluctantly

"Fitz…anticipation of pleasure is a pleasure in itself…" she uttered with false composure. He was quick to counter her argument

"Simple pleasures are life's treasures…so come home with me and let me treasure…and pleasure you…" he cajoled "I'll call Jake to come sit with Ez…one-hour Liv…one hour and I bet I can make you forget everything…."

She had a feeling he wouldn't need the full hour to make amnesia set in...

 _Two minutes usually does it..._

His sexy baritone was like a drug…the words washed over her, eroding her will-power…

"Fitz…"

He moved in and kissed her again.

 _I want it…I want it…._

She grabbed onto her last dental floss sized shred of control, crouched down and escaped out of his arms…running towards her front door. She yanked the door open, she looked back at his tall distinguished frame

"I will make it up to you" she yelled across the distance

He sighed heavily and nodded

"You better…"

She winked and walked back in to her house, closing the door behind her. She stood there her back pressed against the door, trying to get her rioting hormones under control.

"Girl…that boy must have turned you out!"

Her head whipped around. She had completely forgotten about Ez!

"Huh…What?"

"You should see yourself right now…there is steam coming out you're ears girl!" he said smiling knowingly. Ezra pointed at the foot of the bed.

"Plant your already narrower behind right there and tell me all about it. Uncle Ez needs some dirty details!"

There was no avoiding it. This moment was always going to come.

She rolled her eyes for what she promised would be the last time and made her way to confess to Uncle Ez…

* * *

"I am just glad you're finally getting laid. Fitz probably had to dust cobwebs out of there"

"Shut up Ez"

They had been talking for over an hour. She had shared about Fitz and her…but she had kept a lot of details to herself. Fitz was hers…she wasn't ready to share him with anyone….

"Ez…the guy…Paul Fowler…last week he walked into Capitol Police and turned himself in…"

"What?!"

"Yes, there's not even going to be a trial…I talked to the District Attorney and they are working on a plea deal with him…"

Ezra shook his head confused

"Liv…why…why would he confess? His Senator Fowler's kid!"

"You mean you knew?"

"Yeah, he had threatened me a few times…made sure I knew who he was…."

"Ezra! Why didn't you say you were being threatened?!" she yelled

"Cause…I wasn't afraid of him. He's like five-feet three and a hundred-and fifty pounds soaking wet. I thought I could handle him…I didn't know he would be a fucking coward and come up behind me with a baseball bat!"

"Ez!"

"Spilt milk Liv…I know…I should have taken his threats more seriously…" she saw the hurt in his eyes and decided to let it go.

"The detective on the case…he thinks someone made a call. He thinks that someone called someone and made the Senator give up his kid…"

"Who?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would know…Could it be the kid you were dating? or someone you had dated? someone who was powerful? Maybe they heard about your attack and intervened…"

"Liv, I am as shallow as they come. I date cute baristas from Starbucks and out of work actors…not the who's who of DC. That kind of power isn't usually physically attractive…"

 _Last eye roll…I swear…_

"You're sure?"

"Positive…was it Maya?"

Liv shook her head no. Despite being positive it wasn't her mother, she had still taken the time to ask. Maya hadn't made a call and like Liv suspected, she didn't know anyone who had that kind of clout

"The detective told me that Fowler was going to be a shoe in for the Republican ticket for the White House in 2020…"

Ez eyes widened "Wow…Liv, I definitely don't know anyone powerful enough to make a Senator give up their shot at 1600."

They sat quietly thinking

"Well, the detective said he had previous victims…maybe one of them was…someone. Maybe my case finally presented somebody with an opportunity to get justice..."

"I suppose…but I don't think so. Detective Carroll thinks this has to do with the attack on you…"

"Well…so who knew about Paul Fowler taking a baseball bat to the back of my head?" Ez said logically, trying to solve the puzzle

She looked down and counted off on her fingers

"Mom, me…Tovah & Cyrus from my office…I told them you had been hurt but I didn't give any details so it can't be them. I called Abby in Atlanta…the detective…your little boy toy…and Fitz…"

It was as if time stopped. As soon as she said his name…she knew…they knew

They turned and faced each other, mouths agape…the realization had them uttering out in unison

"Fitz!"


	12. Transformation Chapter 11

**Transformation Chapter Eleven**

 _Was it him?_

 _It had to be…who else?_

She would have asked him today, but they had cancelled their session this morning because Liv had to wait for the visiting nurse to come and take care of Ez.

The door bell rang and she smiled. _He was here!_

She walked out of her bedroom and paused in the den to stare at Ezra who was watching the news. He felt her gaze on him and turned

"Ezra, I have a surprise from you…and if you're a good boy and take your medicine and eat your vegetables without whining I will let you keep him okay?"

Ezra shook his head in confusion "Huh? what are you talking about?"

Liv didn't respond. She smiled slyly and went to open the front door to the nurse she had hired three days before she had to bring Ezra home.

As soon as she swung the door open, her breath caught

Damn! He looked even better than he had in the interview… _How was that possible?_

Six-feet four, smooth dark brown skin, beautiful clear brown eyes, perfectly sculpted facial features, tight lean body…it bordered on the ridiculous how good he looked.

 _His perfect!_ And he was nice…she had spent over an hour talking to him and by the end of the interview she felt like she had known him forever.

She looked him over again…. _His parents need to donate their DNA to a museum, with a sign saying: -_

 _These are the building blocks for making the perfect looking human being…_

He wasn't her type though. He was too…refined. She liked her man to be a little rough around the edges…like Fitz.

Tom was also groomed to within an inch of her life.

 _Who wants to date someone you had to fight over the mirror with?_

Oh, and he was gay…. but she knew someone who would appreciate all his qualities…

"Hi Tom, come on in"

"Thanks Liv" he smiled. She turned away, that shit was too bright!

She watched the tall hunk slink his tall tight frame through her front door and walk into her den. She quickly ran after him; she needed to see Ezra's reaction!

She was gratified to see that Ezra was back to being distracted by the TV. Good!

"Ezra, this is Tom. Tom this is your patient, Ezra…or Ez to those of us who love him"

Ez didn't bother to turn his head from the TV. He only moved his eyes to glance…at first.

She watched it all unfold…his eyes widened to moon size. He whipped his head around so fast she swore he must have given himself whiplash. She watched his mouth drop open…

Silence.

She had known him for decades. Ezra had never been speechless a day in his life!

 _Ooh, I should have taped this for mom! she would love to see him without his lips flapping! Ha!_

"Hey Ezra, Nice to meet you. Sorry to hear about your attack" The sexy voice made Ez inhale deeply. She didn't hear him exhale…

 _Breath boy!_

Tom sexily sauntered over to the hospital bed and stuck his arm out in greeting.

Ezra looked down at the large hand, but still didn't move…didn't say a word.

 _This was too good!_

"Ezra, be polite and say hello to Tom" she prompted him gently

It took a minute, but finally he stretched his hand out placing it in Toms open palm. Where it just…lay, limp like a noodle…

Tom had to close his hand to complete the handshake.

 _Okay this is getting awkward…_

"Tom, the kitchen is right through there, why you don't go through and pour yourself a cup of coffee?"

"Sounds good. Can I get either of you one?" he smiled at both of them. It was like staring at sun!

 _No one should look that good…_

They both shook their heads indicating no, and then they watched him walk off into her tiny kitchen

She waited until he was out of sight and turned back to Ezra

" _Don't say I never did nothing for you, fam!"_ she crowedbringing her palm out for a high-five.

"Liv…Liv…what have you done!" Ezra yelled…devastated…

 _Wait, why devastated?!_ She dropped her arm, confused. What was his problem?

"What…what's the problem?"

"Liv! I need help to do everyday shit and you brought the man of my dreams to help me go to the freaking bathroom?! I need to be at fighting weight to reel in that kind of talent!" Ez said in a full-on panic

She rolled her eyes… _so much for her promise_

"Ez, he's a nurse. He wouldn't have gotten into nursing if he thought sick and hurt people are gross. Plus, you can go to the bathroom by yourself, I got you all that stuff old people use! You only need help getting to and from…and to help you eat…and to help you dress…other than that…."

She sighed and grabbed his arm

"You only need help, and this is good for you; do you know how hard it is to find someone _that_ attractive that is caring and intelligent? That tri-factor comes up but once in a lifetime!"

"You got it with Fitz"

She smiled…because it was true.

Gorgeous, caring and intelligent, charming, great in bed…she could go on forever. She had more than trifactor!

 _God, I love that man…_

 _Wait…what?_

 _Oh my god…I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Fitz! When…when did that happen?!_

"Liv!"

"What?!"

"What just happened there? You drifted off majorly…"

"Nothing…um…nothing. So, are you okay with Tom or do I send his extraordinarily fine ass home?"

"Don't you dare!" Ezra said pouting "I guess I will have eight hours to charm him, which is seven more hours than I usually need…" Ezra said confidently

"Good boy" She kissed him on the forehead like he was five years old and started for the door.

She needed air. _She was freaking in love with FITZ!_

Ezra grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Are you okay?" his brow was furrowed with concern.

She tried to speak but couldn't. Not about this…not yet

She nodded and quickly headed for the door before he decided to probe further

"Tom call me if you need anything" she yelled out as she walked out

"Will do"

* * *

Her stomach was in knots. She barley remembered the drive into the office. She was seated behind her desk so she must have gotten into the building…she couldn't remember even doing that!

 _I'm in love with Fitz. Head over heels, gaga about him…._

 _Its too early for this! There is so much I need to know before…_

 _Was it him who made the call? If he was…do I really know this man? Who was he that he could make that kind of thing happen…_

Tovah was halfway through telling her about her weekend sexual shenanigans, though she was barley paying attention. She forced herself to listen and instantly regretted it

"So, I told him, like no way! Not on the first date…plus I had already given him…"

 _I have too much on my mind to process this nonsense!_

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Tovah, I love you…but I'm on three hours of sleep and I can't process anything your spitting at me now, rain check?"

"Well I wouldn't be getting any sleep either if that hunk was putting me through a workout. I tell you if I got my hands on him, I would…"

"Tovah! Can you please bring in the first patient?" _please take the hint!_

She sighed with relief as Tovah left.

This was the problem with dating somebody who was fine as hell. They attracted all kinds…

She immediately threw out any concerns she had about Fitz and set her mind solely on her patients. She had three new people coming in and she was exceedingly thorough about taking down previous medical history when she became anyone's Primary Care Doctor. She usually booked them in for one-hour blocks which was unheard of in most medical offices. Most medical practitioners liked to stack their patients in ten-minute blocks. Not her.

Her dream since she was a little girl was to be a doctor and now that she had made it…she was not going to disrespect the profession by half-assing it on the job.

It was a long ass day; exacerbated by having to keep her tumultuous thoughts at bay.

Finally, at three pm she showed her last patient out of the examination room and headed back into her private office. She plopped on her chair and sighed.

It only took five seconds for the thoughts to come roaring back

 _Was it Fitz?_

Her phone on the desk rang.

 _Oh god, if this is Tovah wanting to continue her story…_

"You have one more patient here to see you"

She frowned and turned to look at her computer…she clicked in to her schedule for the day, moving the cursor down to three pm.

Nothing.

"Tovah, I don't have anyone scheduled…"

"It's a walk in. They said they needed to see you pronto"

She instantly stood up. Why didn't people call 9-1-1 when they had an emergency? It was probably some crackpot who had seen her on T.V.

She had quite a few of those show up ever since she had become a viral sensation. She opened the door, ready to have Tovah call the emergency services if needed, but then stopped dead.

Fitz.

He was leaning against Tovah's desk, legs crossed at the ankles, strong arms crossed against his muscular chest. She took in the beautiful sight

Black leather jacket, black button-down shirt, blue jeans, boots…

 _Yum!_

His gaze travelled up her body and finally stopped at her flushed face

"Hi"

"Hi"

He was giving her the look…she loved the look.

"What…what are you doing here?" she managed to stammer out

He pushed off the desk and walked towards her

"I am here to see the doctor"

What? Why? He didn't look or sound sick…he looked and sounded like he was turned on. She recognized the symptoms. She had had them for weeks.

"Okay…" she said confused

"I started a file" Tovah said, handing her a manila folder. She looked down in a daze, reading the label on the file

FITZGERALD THOMAS GRANT III

It was so discombobulating seeing his name on the red folders they kept for new patients. She looked up

"Okay, you want to come back?" she turned and felt follow close behind

They got to the outer door that led to the back where her office and examination rooms were housed. She flashed her badge and the door popped open, she was going through when Fitz leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Send Tovah home…" he walked passed her and stood on the other end waiting with his arms crossed, eyebrow raised…daring her…

 _Oh my…_

She didn't hesitate

"Tovah go home"

Tovah gave her a knowing smile turned around and turned off her computer. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the door. She was turning back towards Fitz when Tovah's voice reached her

"Way to go doc!"

She turned back to chastise her, but she had already disappeared.

She pivoted back around and faced Fitz. He pointed toward the hallway letting her know she should lead the way. He was crowding the hallway so she had to brush against him to get by

 _He smelled so freaking good! Shouldn't I be used to how good he smells by now…_

She headed towards her office, with him following close behind. They were passing by the exam room when he suddenly stopped.

She turned when she didn't hear his heavy footfalls behind her.

"Fitz?"

"Isn't this the exam room?"

"Yes, why?"

 _Wait, what was happening here? Wasn't he here to knock boots in her office?_

"I told you Liv…I need to see the doc" he sent a smile her way and disappeared into her examination room.

 _Okay…._

She followed him in and found him seated on her chair on wheels

"That my chair…you can seat on the exam table or on that chair there" she said pointing to the black standard chair she had set in the corner.

He chose the chair

She sat down, placing his patient folder on the tabletop.

 _Maybe this was serious…maybe something is wrong…._

She put her doc hat on and opened the manila folder, pulling out the labels that Tovah prepped for each patient file. She stuck one on patient history sheet. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III

"So, what's going on with you today?" she said, asking the question she asked every patient as an opener.

He suddenly grabbed her chair and rolled her over to him. Close.

"See doc, I am having sex with this amazing woman and every time I am getting ready to push inside her; I have to stop to put on one of these…" he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gold foil packet. She knew that packet, they were a familiar sight that littered her bedroom floor anytime he came over…She looked at the condom he held between his two lean fingers.

He spun it around in his agile fingers and then put it in the front pocket of his shirt. Her eyes followed the movement. He patted the pocket and said

"We're going to be needing that real soon and its easier to reach in my front pocket…now, where was I? Oh yeah, I am having amazing sex with an amazing woman…my girlfriend…"

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"Honey, you are so much more; but let's stick with that for now until we figure some things out…"

 _I'm going to pass out…._

He leaned in and started raining kisses up her neck, over her cheek and finally stopping when his lips were close to her ear

"…the thing is doc…I want to make love to my girlfriend with nothing between us…I want to push inside her beautiful tight little pussy without anything stopping me from feeling…all of her…"

The pen she was holding fell to the floor…

 _Oh my god…._

"So, I need you…" he pulled back

 _Wait! Where are you going?!_

She watched as he stood and took of the jacket, throwing it casually on the back of chair. He sat back down and rolled up his sleeve

"…to do the gamut. All the tests you need so that I can finally get to do what I've been wanting to do since I met this amazing woman…"

"What…what's that?" she was amazed she could still talk

"Make love to her with nothing in between us…and I am not just talking physically. I am talking about mentally, emotionally…I want this woman to give herself to me with no reservations. I figure this is a good first step…"

She sat there tongue-tied…Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest

"Fitz…"

"Do it Liv" he commanded.

So, she did. It took her longer than it should to do it…she was rusty. Tovah usually did this, plus she didn't want to hurt him…she loved him

I. LOVE. HIM!

She was finally wrapping her mind around that nugget…no boulder of truth…

 _The things he says to me, the way he touches me…the way he makes love to me…_

She was weak just thinking about it

 _How could I_ _not_ _love him…?_

She dialed across the wing to Cyrus's office and had his assistant Cora come pick up the sample for the lab. She met her outside the door of the exam room

"Hey Liv…I thought you were leaving at three?"

"I uh…I had a walk in…"

"That sucks!"

 _No, it did not…._

"Well, have a good night" she responded in kind. Cora smiled and walked off. Her nurse's clogs squeaking on the clean floors.

She opened the door to the exam room. She didn't have to say a word.

He picked up the jacket off the chair where he had placed it and followed her out the door. She walked into her office and he followed her in.

As soon as the door shut, they were on each other.

The passion was always red-hot with them…but something had shifted. It wasn't red-hot now…it was surface of the sun hot…scorching…

 _His kissed me…but never like this…_

 _His whispered in my ear before… He lets me know how much he wants me…but never like this…_

 _His ran his hands over my body before…oh, but never…never like this…._

"You smell so good, I love the way you smell Livvie…"

"Fitz…"

"Spread your legs" he told her

She quickly complied. The skirt she had on stretched taut around her thighs

He crouched down and pushed the skirt to her waist. He moved over her legs, kissing all the bare skin he encountered.

He moved up and stopped, his face in between her legs…staring at the tiny triangle of black cloth that covered her…he leaned in and kissed her over the fabric

She whimpered like a wounded animal, rubbing her back against the door like a freaking cat in heat…

She looked down at his dark head between her legs…the sight turned her on so much! She reached down running her fingers through those beautiful curls and she felt him arch into her hand. Enjoying her touch.

He moved his hands slowly up her thighs. She waited impatiently for him to pull down her panties…he didn't bother.

He snagged the fabric to the side and placed a hungry kiss on her bare flesh.

She moaned and her head hit the back of the door… _shit…._

She felt his head move around in her hands and the corresponding leisurely licks across her aroused flesh

 _Yes…_

She forced herself to lift her head up and look down…she wanted to watch…

He picked up the pace, licking up and down her wet pussy making her mad with need. He was insatiable…he kept up the pleasure…she couldn't take it…

"Fitz"

He stopped teasing and moved up to her clit. She couldn't help it, she grabbed a hold of his head and moved him in closer…

Fitz was a man obsessed. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to stay buried between her legs and never come up for air…but he also wanted to be inside her…he wanted that so bad…

He honed in on her clit. He needed her as wet and as soft as possible. He was positively manic. There was no way he wouldn't be fucking her like a madman, his control had snapped. He was lost.

He was ruthless. Using every skill in his arsenal. She started to pull his head back…it was too much…too good…

"Fitz…I…oh my god!"

He lapped her up. Pulled her little clit into his mouth, he sucked it; swirled it…he worshiped it.

Liv was pulling on his hair. Hard. The pain turned him on even more…

 _That it…that's it…._ she was close, he could tell

 _There she goes…_

She jerked hard on his head and yelled out

"Fitz!"

He tightened his hands on her hips…keeping her in his mouth while she rode out her orgasm. It went on forever. Her hips pulsing against the door like crazy…

 _I can't wait anymore…_

He reached up and pulled her panties down impatiently, lifting her feet to extract them. She was too weak to help; she could only watch as he tossed them off to the side. He quickly rose, grabbing the condom out of his front pocket where he had placed it earlier.

She watched through hooded eyes, wondering if she could handle anymore…she was still riding the seismic waves of the first orgasm

She kept her gaze on him as he frantically lowered his trousers and boxers. He was hugely aroused. She reached out and gripped him in her hands, running her hands up and down his thick cock

He cursed out loud, his breath hissing out as he quickly grabbed her wrist pulling her hand off him

"I can't Liv…I'm to close…I'm to close"

His fingers shook as he tore open the condom and rolled it on with practiced hands.

 _Any more of that and he would have been coming all over her small soft hands._

He reached down and lifted her high up and into the door. He was so strong…he lifted her with an ease that increased her arousal…she felt herself getting even wetter.

He reached down between her legs, rubbed her clit and then pushed two thick fingers inside her…

"Fitz fuck!"

"You ready for me Liv…" he asked as he moved them in and out of her body

"Yes…yes…yes…" she chanted; her eyes shut as she felt him move his long fingers inside her… _so good_

"Liv…Livvie look at me"

She forced her eyes open and stared into those steel grey pools, animated by passion.

"Liv…I'm in love with you…I love you. I want you to know that before I push into you and lose myself. I am not saying it in the heat of coming inside you. I am saying it now…"

She absorbed the words…her heart expanding in her chest. She had never known she was capable of feeling like this about…anyone…

 _Oh, thank you God!_

She reached down and cupped his face "I love you too…I love you so much…"

His eyes lit up at her declaration, it was like someone lit a light bulb from inside his head.

She could feel him thick and erect between her legs. He was already rubbing against her, his eager cock seeking a fit…

He pushed in with a heavy deep stroke. Her arms dropped around his neck, her legs locked around his waist. They both groaned out loud…

… _it has never felt like this…She's mine…_

The thought clouded his mind for a minute, but then he moved in deeper and it was lost. Lost while he claimed her…fuck being PC…she was fucking his!

 _She's mine…mine…_

Her body clenched on him. Tiny little muscles that clamped down tighter every time he pulled out…her body wanted to keep him inside her…he wanted that too

"Fitz…Fitz…Fitz…"

"What do you want Livvie…you want me to fuck you harder?"

He bent his knees low and drove into her hard. Stars exploded behind her lids and her eyes rolled to the back of her head; Her muscles squeezed down on his thick cock sliding into her…

 _I am not going to survive this, it's too strong…_

He felt her nails bite into his back; her legs tightening around him.

He had been the aggressor during the most of the tryst, but suddenly she grabbed the back of his head bringing his head to her for a passionate kiss which he eagerly returned.

She wasn't passive anymore.

Fuck no… she was moving up and down on him, riding his thick shaft. Her wet pussy bathing him in pleasure.

He joined her on the race to the end, quickly picking up his pace; He was thrusting into her so hard the door rattled. Each thrust going so deep, pushing until he touched somewhere so deep inside her…somewhere no one had ever touched.

"I'm going to come"

She hadn't known she had said the words out loud, until Fitz responded.

"Come for me baby…come. Let me feel you contracting on my cock"

The words did it for her. She flew.

The onslaught was devastating. It took everything…sight, sound, vision. Her whole world was focused between her legs…she shook from the force of it.

He followed close behind her. He drove in hard once, twice…. It was like nothing he had ever felt.

The guttural noise that escaped his throat floored him, he didn't even sound human.

Even as he came he was uncontrolled.

He grabbed the back of her head and brought her mouth back to his, using the kiss to cover the crazy uproar rising out of him.

This was new to him…Olivia had robbed him of his sanity.

He felt a slither of his control start to return. It was like waking up from a stupor…only one where you remembered everything

Every kiss, every taste, every clasp of her welcoming body…

He moved back to look at her face, but he stayed inside her. He pussy was still contracting on him….

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving so much as a muscle

 _Oh my god, I went at her like a lunatic…is she hurt?_

"Liv…Liv did I hurt you?" he asked concerned. He started to pull back, but suddenly her eyes popped open and she cried out.

"No!"

She grabbed onto his back frantically her fingernails clawing him. _What the hell?_

He stopped, trying to figure out what was wrong…it took a few seconds, but then he felt it

She was squeezing down on him again. She tightened her hold on his shoulders and moved around on his still hard cock…panting like she was in pain

Then he knew… _fuck yeah…she's going to come again…_

He grabbed her butt and lifted her up and down on him…it only took three pumps and she went over the cliff again. Her beautiful cry echoing in the small office

Fuck yes…he was rock hard inside her as she worked through the climax.

Finally, her eyes popped open…

"I love watching you come for me Liv…especially more than once…"

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened…"

"Believe it…feel me Liv…. I'm ready to go again right now…stay inside you and fuck you until you beg me to stop…" he pushed into her and she whimpered.

She shook her head…

 _No, I can't take anymore…I'll never survive it…_

He knew her limits…

"I know baby…I know…"

He pulled slowly out of her and Liv whimpered. Her body didn't know what its limits were; her inner muscles pulling him in even as he moved out of her body

"Oh baby…" he dropped his forehead on hers, ignoring the siren call of her tight pussy.

"Can you stand on your feet"

 _No…_

She nodded that she could though she wasn't sure. He placed her gently on her feet and went to get rid of the condom in her adjoining bathroom before making his way back to her.

She was exactly where he had left her. The image shook him to the core…made him want to forget his promise to himself to let her recoup.

Her legs were still spread apart, her skirt up to her waist…her heels still on her feet. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

He walked back over and pulled her into his arms. He carried her to the desk. He sat and placed her gently on his lap

"Liv…"

She looked up

"Liv…this is…this is…"

She brought her finger up to his lips

"I know…I know…"

They needed to talk, she had to clear things with him, but this wasn't the time…they could clear it all up later.

She grabbed the hand laying on her lap and laced their fingers together.

He understood her unspoken message. He clasped her hand and they sat their together…knowing everything had changed.

It was a whole new world


	13. Transformation Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Liv was sprawled on her back staring at the ceiling. Fitz on his stomach staring at her.

Another tremor worked its way up her body

"You okay?" he rasped out

"I don't know…I think…I don't know" she answered honestly. She really didn't know. Her whole body was still vibrating from all the things he had just done to her…that she had done to him…

He raised up on his elbows and looked down at her with a concerned frown

"Liv…"

"I'm fine…I don't know about tomorrow though…we have to do the morning show"

Fitz flipped over onto his back on the bed and cursed

He ran his fingers through his hair "Fuck, I forgot about it…"

He grabbed her to pull her tightly into his side, she rolled over and placed her head on his bare chest. The minute her head turned she caught sight of cathedral sized windows with stained glass.

 _Wow…those are beautiful…_

She had been in his home for three hours and couldn't describe a thing inside.

 _That's because he's had you on your back for three hours…._

It was true….

They had left the medical office in a rush of excitement. She left her car in her assigned parking space and driven home with him. Her place was out of the question because of Ez. Tom was leaving at 5pm, but her mother was coming over to spend sometime with Ezra so she had time to…well, she had time.

She sat up and looked around

"Where's your furniture?"

"What do you mean?" he said confused

She turned to look at him and back at the beautiful loft space…that had a total of three pieces of furniture.

 _Where the hell is his furniture?_

She counted again visually. The bed they were on, a couch in a space he had obviously designated as a den, and a coffee table that had two bottles of beer. The far wall had books stacked as high as the ceiling

That was it.

"Fitz, there is over two thousand square feet of living space…beautiful living space and you have…" she pointed at each piece of furniture as she counted them out" …one, two…three pieces of furniture!"

He lifted his head and looked around

"I have everything I need"

"How about some bookshelves for the massive number of books you have?"

He looked over at the books

"Maybe…"

She turned to face him. His eyes were closed

"Fitz…I need to ask you something…"

Thud. Thud-thud. Thud.

Someone was knocking on the door. In a weird way…

They both turned. The rhythmic knocking sounded again…. Thud. Thud-thud. Thud.

"Fuck…that's my dad"

Fitz said rolling off the bed. She panicked. His dad!

Shit!

She started to quickly get out of the bed but was instantly distracted by that perfect naked body standing at the foot of the bed. He didn't have an ounce of fat on him.

 _Send your father away, come back to bed and fuck me again…_

Damn the slut was out of her box again…

Five minutes ago, if you had asked her if she could withstand another bout of sex she would have said _hell no! He had worn her out!_

…but now…as she looked him over…if his father wasn't knocking on the door….

"Just a second dad!"

His words brought reality crashing back in.

"Oh my god! Where are my clothes! I need my clothes!"

"Why? I'll give you a robe…you'll be fine" He walked into his bathroom and came back with an oversized robe stretching it out so she could take it from his hands.

She looked at him like he had grown another head

"What?"

"Are you mad?! I can't meet your father wearing nothing but a robe!"

He looked confused "Why?"

"Fitz! I will not do it! If my mother ever found out…" she took off muttering to herself as she followed the trail of clothing that led from the bed to the front door. She separated hers from his as she picked them up. Once she was done, she turned back towards him and pushed his heap of clothing into his hands

"And you get dressed too! Oh, my god! This is not the way you meet someone's family Fitz!"

She took off running to the bathroom and closed the door.

Fitz stood naked holding his clothing trying not to laugh.

He threw most of the pile on the bed, except his pants which he quickly pulled on. He walked quickly to the door to open it for his father.

Jerry wasn't in the best of health, he didn't want to leave him standing outside too long.

"What the hell took you so long?" Jerry Grant groused as he shuffled his way into the apartment, heading directly to the couch

"Hello to you too, dad"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Jerry said dismissively "Get me a beer, would ya?"

He watched his father slowly lower himself onto the couch, wincing all the way down. It killed him to see the old man in pain. Getting old was a bitch.

"You can only have one…and maybe not even that if you are not nice to the girl I have here who is currently hiding out in the bathroom"

Jerry had been busy turning on the T.V. but the word girl caught his attention

"What…a girl…you have a girl?"

"Yes…well, not girl. Woman…the woman I am dating…my girlfriend is here. You're about to meet her"

Fitz walked off to the kitchen at the far corner of the wall and pulled three beers out of the fridge.

 _Did Liv drink beer?_ He didn't know that about her…and he needed to know everything…

"Well, its about time! Where is she? Tell her to come out her and meet your old man!"

As if on cue, the bathroom door opened and a shy Liv walked out fully dressed. He didn't know how she had done it, but she had gotten rid of every trace of the debauchery…and he had debauched her plenty…and her him

They had gotten down and dirty…sinful, depraved

He couldn't wait to do it all over again…

"Hello" she said hesitantly approaching the couch

Jerry turned smiled and started to get up to greet her. She quickly rushed forward. She remembered what Fitz had said about his dad's arthritis

"Mr. Grant, please to meet you!" she quickly took a seat beside him while clasping his hand

Fitz was moved. She was worried about his old man. Sitting down next to him meant he wouldn't have to get up. Jerry Grant was old school, when a lady entered the room you stood up.

"Hello dear, I am Jerry…and you are?"

"Olivia. Olivia Pope"

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful woman. So, what are you doing with this guy?"

Jerry joked

Liv laughed. She stared into his eyes, Fitz's eyes, only older…wiser, but still full of life.

"His not so bad. A little rough around the edges, but I kind of like that"

He was still holding her hand and he patted it gently, signaling he approved of her answer

"You want a beer, Liv?" Fitz asked handing her a bottle

"You don't offer a lady beer, Fitz…don't you have some wine or something?"

"No, no don't go to any trouble on my account. I would love a beer"

She grabbed it out of Fitz's hand and took a hearty swig. She was thirsty AF. Fitz and she had been going at it for hours without stop.

Jerry didn't need to know that

She wiped the excess beer of her lip with the back of her hand and then and placed it on the coffee table, or as she was now calling it- Furniture # 3, and found both men staring at her with appreciation

"What?"

"You keep this one son"

"I intend to"

 _What did I do?_

"Tell me about yourself…what do you do?"

"I am a doctor over at…"

"A doctor! A bona fide doctor…son you shot for the stars didn't you"

Fitz smiled and was about to respond when his phone rang

 _What the hell?_

Jerry and Olivia sat quietly listening as he took the call

"Fuck…how bad?"

"…okay, I'll meet the plumber there…"

"Something wrong?" Jerry asked

"Yeah, the pipe in the spa room sprung a leak…I have to go. Jake's out of town"

They watched as he quickly walked towards the bed, pulling on the button-down shirt he had on earlier. He sat on the bed and quickly pulled on his boots

 _Wait! Where is he going…I should leave too…right?_

He walked over to the couch, where Jerry and she had been watching his every movement. He stopped when his knees hit the back of the couch, he grabbed her gently by the neck and brought her in close for a kiss.

He kissed her and then whispered against her lips

"Stay here, I want to come home to you…" it was so soft, she doubted Jerry heard. He stood up and turned to face his dad

"I will be back in a half-hour. I just have to let the guy in to the electric room and I will be back"

He was out the door in five seconds…

 _Awkward_.

"Good, he's gone and now we can talk about him!"

She had to smile. He sounded genuinely pleased to be spending some time with her

"So, where did the two of you meet?"

 _What? How could he not know?_

"Fitz didn't tell you?"

Jerry shook his head no. She told him and watched as his smile grew.

"Now that is a great way to meet. I met my wife, Clara on a bus in 1962"

She sat and listened as Jerry recounted meeting the love of his life. He turned out to be a treasure trove of information on Fitz…right up until the age of 18

…and then he had nothing….

"He joined the navy, shipped out a week after his eighteenth birthday. We never had much…we had enough, but not enough to send him to college or anything like that…the navy seemed like a good option at the time…" Jerry's eyes turned distant. She could feel the memories flooding him as he sat holding her hand

"…he kept in touch for the first two years. Wrote to his mother and her to him religiously. Telling us about all the places he'd been and seen. It was wonderful…but then suddenly it stopped. He would call and say he was okay but …that was all. He would never tell us where he was or what he was doing. It worried Clara to no end" Jerry's eyes glistened

"I don't know what he was doing…or who he was working for…but when he came back…he wasn't…Fitz. He was cold. He worked for a while here in DC, but he wouldn't even tell me or his mother where he worked. He would be gone for months…then Clara had a heart attack and passed…"

"I tried to reach him. He had given us a number to call him in case of emergencies. I called and they kept fobbing me off. His mother was dead, goddammit!" Jerry voice rose, still outraged by memories past

"…anyway, a month later he comes home. He's twenty pounds thinner…he didn't know about his mother…they didn't tell him" Jerry reached out and wiped tears from his eyes

"I was so angry, I thought he knew…but his job was more important…I…I hit him. Socked him in the mouth. He didn't even try to block it…just fell on the floor and covered his head. Fitz doesn't cry…but that night…well…."

"I looked at him on the floor of our home and I knew…he didn't know. That's the day everything changed. Whatever he was doing, he didn't do it anymore. He was home. He bought this place" Jerry looked around at the loft

"Started a business with his buddy Jake…he still wasn't happy…he wasn't the old Fitz" He squeezed her hand "Until a few weeks ago, when I noticed a change…" Jerry squeezed her hand "…and now I know why!"

Liv flushed…was it because of her...she wondered, all the things Jerry had said to her were swimming in circles in her head

 _I'm in love with him and I don't know him…_

Jerry was as perceptive as his son, he read her thoughts

"Olivia…Fitz is a good man…the best of men. I know I am biased, but I think I can detach enough to tell the truth. The things he keeps hidden…I think he keeps them hidden not for himself, but for others. This is DC…who knows who he worked for…"

It was true. DC was full of visible power players, but everyone knew there were others…the ones that moved in the shadows…the one's that held the **real** power according to many underground conspiracy nuts. Who's to say it wasn't true?

"Do you love him?"

She looked at him and nodded without hesitation

"That's a good start. Take it from me Olivia, Fitz… Give him a chance to explain…and be willing to understand that there are things he will likely never be able to tell you..."

She nodded again.

 _Who am I in love with?_

* * *

She stayed with Jerry until around eight pm. Fitz still wasn't back. The water break had been worse than he expected. Other repairs where going to be needed outside of a plumber.

He sent her a text. She quickly responded.

 _Sorry Liv, I am going to be here longer than I thought, I'll come by to run you home_

 _Her car was still in the car park_

 _No, stay where your needed…I'll take a cab…. Love you_

 _Love you more…_

She called a cab and sat silently next to Jerry thinking…thinking…thinking. She was almost glad Fitz wasn't coming back. She needed to process the things Jerry had said to her. The bell rang indicating that the cab was waiting downstairs.

She turned to say goodbye to Jerry and found that he was fast asleep. She smiled. She had enjoyed meeting him, not only because he had revealed to her a side of Fitz she didn't know existed, but also because he was a kind man. She liked him. She walked into the bathroom and located a linen closet. She grabbed a blanket, walked back into the living room and covered up Fitz's old man.

She took the old-fashioned elevator down to the lobby. She had no recollection of using it to get up the stairs. Fitz's had his hands up her skirt…she didn't remember much else but that…

She walked out to the pitch-black night towards the cab waiting by the building. She gave her address to the driver and sat back trying to settle herself before she faced Ez. She wasn't ready to share this with him either.

Her phone buzzed beside her. His name flashing on her screen

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I don't want you to go home and go to bed without hearing me tell you that I love you" he said

Her heart melted.

This was real. There might be things they didn't know about each other, but they knew the important things. One important thing. They loved each other.

"I love you too. I can't wait until I can see you again" she said honestly. Why play hard to get, she was his. Body and soul.

"Me neither baby, after the morning show. Its just me and you, okay?"

"Okay" they could talk then

"Goodnight. I love you" he repeated

She stole her response from him

"Love you more…"


	14. Transformation Chapter 13

**Transformation Chapter 13**

The difference was unmistakable

They didn't notice it, but everybody at the studio couldn't stop staring at them as they interacted. It was like magic…sorcery…it enchanted you

You watched it, understood in a way what it was…but it was still so foreign.

"What is this?" the producer asked Candy before she went on set

She smiled and walked away. If he had to ask…

They sat next to each other on the studio, staring at the pretentious fop Kip and the overly perky Candy.

At some point during the conversation, Fitz had placed his hand on her lower thigh and kept it there while they conversed with the morning show hosts. Fitz always had his hands on her when they were together, so the telling gesture went unnoticed by both of them.

...but not by anyone else

"You look fabulous, Olivia!" Kip said with fake charm

"You do!" at least Candy looked sincerer "It's not just the weight…something is different here…you are positively glowing!"

Liv had never understood what people meant when they said that… _how could someone… glow?_

"Thank you, Candy. I feel fantastic. I wasn't looking forward to hitting the gym every morning at five am, but the benefits have been well worth it"

"How so?"

"Well, I'm not as tired after a day of work. My skin is healthier, my hair…the benefits are too many to list, and the best part is that over five hundred of your viewers have logged onto the health network we set up and are losing weight too"

"Yes, we understand that…get this everybody…There has been a combined loss of over six thousand pounds by the cohort!"

Liv nodded, sending a fake smile to the clapping audience.

 _There you go Cyrus…I plugged the business_

"Fitz, we understand that your company has also uploaded workout tips and videos and they are free for everyone who signs up, correct?"

 _Your turn pretty boy, see how you like it_

"Yes, and my partner Jake does an afternoon workout for anyone who would like to join…its live, you just log in and well…workout" he smiled…and she heard every woman in the room sigh

 _He was better at this shit that she was…_

"Speaking of live TV, you two have become one of our favorites guests here at the morning show! My producer tells me, that your visits her to the studio garner our highest ratings!"

Olivia was surprised… _why?_

"You are trending on our twitter page as we speak, lets take a look"

Kip pointed behind them and they turned to find the yellow screen that usually held the morning show logo now had the little twitter bird logo and had various tweets, flashing below:

 _There is no way those two are not sleeping together # Fitzandliv_

 _He looks at her the way I look at bacon #LivandFitz_

 _Well…damn #Olitz_

 _I would give all the money I had in the world to have someone look at me the way Fitzgerlad Grant looks at Olivia Pope! #LivandFiz_

 _What's with that panty dropping look?# Liv and Fitz_

Candy turned to face them.

"I got to say, I agree with our viewers. The chemistry between the two of you is… amazing. Its not the weight loss Olivia…its this" she pointed between them "…this is why your glowing!"

 _She didn't know what to say to that…what did someone say to that…_

"Is this strictly a working relationship? Trainer and trainee?"

 _Oh my god! What do I say…what do we say_?

"The reason you see…we like each other as people…so I am sure that is coming across. We've been working out for a while now, we're friends…" she said rambling

Kip was enjoying how uncomfortable it had gotten in the studio.

"What about you Fitz…anything to add?" he smirked

"Everything Liv just said is true. We are friends and we've been seeing each other almost daily for the workouts…"

 _Oh, thank god, he backed me up…_

"So, this look…are we imagining it?" Kip said, pushing the subject

"I don't know… I can't see myself looking at her…but I can imagine it looks like I am looking at a woman I love…which I am"

You could have heard a pin drop

Liv sat frozen in her chair… _what did he just do?!_

"Uh…well, uh…WOW!" Candy said flustered by his honesty.

"So, there is something here?" she pointed at the two of them again

"That's really nobody's business. People want to know why I look at her the way I do. It's because I am completely and utterly in love with her and I guess it shows" Fitz said nonchalantly

 _Oh, my god! He's said it again!_

"Wow, folks! You heard it here first. Thank you, Olivia and Fitz, for joining us today at the studio and we can't wait for you to come back and visit us"

They both smiled and nodded politely. The bell rand indicating they were off air.

She sat frozen in place. Fitz took her hand and pulled her off the chair leading her down the steps. They were making their way out when they were intercepted by the producer

"We are getting amazing buzz of this dating thing, we want to increase your time on air, we were thinking…"

"No" Fitz said as he walked around the man, pulling Olivia with him

She followed him as he walked around the studio until he located a dimly lit hallway that was deserted.

He turned to face her

"I'm sorry…I know you probably didn't want that, but…people have figured it out. They only have to look at me and know. My father…my father said he saw me look at you and he knew. Millions of people watch me look at you on TV and they know…there is no point in denying it"

She stood still looking at him.

"I am so in love with you, there is no hiding it. I wouldn't even know how…"

She swallowed back the tears…

"You do this so much better than me…I love you too, but I never manage to say it to you the way you say it to me…you make me feel amazing" she said unable to hold the tears anymore

He pulled her close and brushed his lips against hers "I don't need you to say it any special way…all you have to do is say it…"

"I love you…I love you" she whispered against his lips

He grabbed her by the nape and pulled her in to kiss her. The passion took over, he walked her back into the wall lifting her up into his arms. She thanked the stars that she wore her flirty black skirt with it volumes of fabric. It allowed her to raise her legs and wrap them around him.

Grinding, wet kisses…him pressed against her, so hard…

There was only one way this was going to go…

A door opened and shut somewhere in the distance, interrupting their passion…but only momentarily. He looked around, his eyes wild and then he saw a door nearby ; electric room.

He quickly carried her through the door into the dark room, lit only by the glow of electrical circuits. The quiet hum of electricity and their heavy breathing the only noise in the room.

He pushed her until her back pressed up against a multitude of wires. They pressed into her back uncomfortably and she winced. He pulled back and put her down on her feet; spinning her around to face the wall.

Her hands searched for a place to land. There was no flat surface… _fuck it_ she grabbed the thick corded wires on the wall.

Fitz moved in behind her, placing his hands over hers; caging her in

"I've never taken you like this Livvie…I've been thinking about it…bending you over…remember what I told you before? I don't have to hold back when I take you like this…you body is built for this…for me…"

She moved her torso forward and pushed her bottom back into his hard cock. It wasn't voluntary, her body was just responding like it always did to him…to his words…to his everything

He moaned as if in pain then commanded

"Do that again"

So, she did.

He gasped and lifted her skirt up from the back. He snagged the elastic of her panties and pulled them down to her feet. She was just as eager as he was; she reached round back quickly unbuckling his belt and then reaching for the zipper.

He moved her hands off and quickly finished the job himself

"Bend forward, baby"

She heard the crinkling and saw the gold foil flutter to the floor. She felt him…so thick and ready behind her….

 _Yes…_

She cried out as he suddenly pushed hard into her

Her hands went back onto the wall and he placed them over hers. She could come right now…just from this…

She usually didn't enjoy this position. It felt impersonal. Not being able to look into the eyes of the person you were giving yourself to…they not being able to look into yours…you could be any warm willing body beneath them…

That was never the case with him, he spent so much time talking in her ear…saying her name. Telling her how she turned him on, how hard she made him…how much he loved her. She knew _he knew_ it was her…he made sure of it.

His hands moved off hers and run down her arms to her sides. He held her waist for a while before moving up to cup her breasts…all while thrusting gently into her...

To gently…

She reached around and grabbed onto upper thighs, pulling him harder into her. Trying to communicate to him that she needed it harder…

He got the hint and thrust so heavily into her, he lifted her clear off her feet…she cried out again…

That was when they heard the door. Someone was coming down the hall…

 _Shit!_

She started to extricate herself from the embrace, but Fitz pinned her into the wall. He was unyielding

 _What was he doing?!_

He pushed into her again, just as hard. A cry started to escape from her lips, but he placed his palm over her mouth to catch the noise

He bit her ear lobe and whispered "You have to be really quiet, Livvie…quiet"

He thrust again, and again she felt a cry escape from her throat; thankfully it was muffled by his hands.

The footsteps got louder, and then suddenly stopped right outside the door. Fitz kept going, thrusting deep…taking no prisoners…not tempering his thrusts in the least…

 _We're going to get caught, we're going to get caught…. I'm coming!_

She bit into his hand as the orgasm tore through her, destroying her. She heard him hiss behind her and then he was burying his face into her neck as he panted through his own climax. Her hips pulled tight into him, his fingers pressed deep into her flesh…she was going to have bruises shaped like his fingers tomorrow…

Totally worth it…

They heard a muffled voice outside the door and then the footsteps slowly disappeared. He groaned against her back

"Oh Livvie…"

She still hadn't recovered her voice. She was still to shaken…she couldn't speak

He pulled back and out of her body, spinning her around to face him. He sent a wicked smile her way

"Guess what I just found out?"

She shook her head dazed…confused…

"Olivia Carolyn Pope has an exhibitionist streak"

The accusation brought her voice back tout suite

"I do not!"

"Baby, the minute whoever that was stopped outside that door; you tightened on me like a vice and came…"

"That wasn't why…"

He ignored her protest and continued

"I like this…me and you need to explore that little kink…how about sex at the gym? We open at four a.m.…I sneak you in and fuck you right in the ladies' locker room while they all get dressed to go work out…" he kissed her lips

She pulled away embarrassed…the visuals were not horrifying to her…in fact, they were turning her on. _Oh my god, his right…almost being caught was a turn on_

He grabbed her head and brought her back into the kiss.

She enjoyed it for a minute and then pulled back again. He sighed

"Back to reality?" he said resignedly

"Afraid so…"

They straightened up as best as possible and Fitz exited first to make sure there was no one in the hallway.

She had planned to go straight to work after the studio, but now she needed to go home and take a shower, same for him

"Come home with me?"

"Fitz, I can't! We both know what will happen if I do that!"

"Fine, I'll drop you home..."

"No! We obviously can't keep our hands off each other! I'll take a cab…"

"Liv…"

"I am taking a cab Fitz! That's final!"

Her harsh words had his mouth tightening.

She approached him and brought his head down to hers, kissing him with all the love she felt in her heart…and it was a whole hell of a lot.

"I want nothing more than to spend as much time with you as possible…but we both have jobs…This thing…we need to pace it out…okay? I will see you tonight…"

She kissed him again and started walking off, but then she had a thought and walked back.

She grabbed his head down to her, bringing his ear close to her mouth

"Tonight…turnabout is fair play…I finally get to taste you…I can't wait…"

She turned around and walked off without looking back. She didn't need to. She knew her words had done what was needed!

She giggled as she walked into the parking lot.

 _Bet that thought keeps him occupied for the rest of the day!_

She hit the curb and suddenly thought…

Shit … so much for an elegant exit. She forgot to call a cab!

She was about to turn around and head back into the building when she saw the taxi sign above a car three row's down.

She hoofed it over to the car on trembling legs… _damn Fitz_

She knocked on the window startling the taxi driver

"Are you on?"

He stared at her for a minute like she was an alien…and then nodded.

She heard the door unlock and climbed into the back

She gave him the address and settled back trying to calm her heartbeat

 _Am I an exhibitionist? Apparently…._

She sighed. I need to stop having wild sex with him long enough to ask him…things…

 _I need to…ask him…everything. I need to know if he made that call…what did he do during all those years he was incommunicado with his parents…_

She so lost in thought, it took her a while to notice the cab driver had passed her street. She knocked on the glass

"Hey, you just passed by my street…if you take the next turn you can double back to Delaney street"

He ignored her

What the hell

"Hey! You passed my address!"

 _Nothing!_

Apprehension rose up in her stomach

She hit the glass. Hard. She was surprised it didn't break

"Stop the cab, NOW!

He kept ignoring her. She reached for the door handle…it wouldn't open…

 _Shit!_

 _My phone…I need my phone!_

She reached around her purse, when suddenly the cab came to a screeching halt; sending her and everything in her purse flying out.

She hit the glass so hard, she couldn't move…he whole world was at askew. Her head felt warm.

 _I'm concussed…_

Her door was suddenly yanked open, and the cab driver reached in for her purse, she forced herself to concentrate and grabbed it while she rained blows on him

She was bleeding…that's what the warm feeling was…blood from her head.

She fought for her purse with all her might, but he must have gotten tired of fending her off. He suddenly let it go and she yanked it into her chest. Relief washed over her, but it was short lived.

He turned to face her, grabbed her head…

She had a fleeting thought _…I've seen him before…_

Then banged her head onto the glass again

Lights out…

* * *

 _Authors note:_

 _Hi all,_

 _I borrowed a scene or two from Scandal. I love the baptism closet scene…. except for the after's :(_

 _This chapter is a bit fraught with tension, but I am trying to explain who Fitz is and to do so, I need to put Liv in danger…bear with me…and rest easy because…. I am the biggest believer in happy endings!_

 _Please review if you like_

 _Best,_

 _Isa. S._


	15. Transformation Chapter 14

**Transformation Chapter 14**

"So, you still want to go to medical school?" Ez asked Tom

"Yeah, I know I am a little long in the tooth, but that's always been my dream"

"Honey, you're not too long in the tooth for anything!" Ezra said honestly

Tom smiled and a shiver worked its way down Ezra's body.

Liv never told no lie! I _t was like staring at the freaking sun!_

"You ready to try and walk a little bit with the crutches? the sooner you get up and moving; the better" Tom said as he lowered the railing from the hospital bed.

Ezra tensed up. He was afraid that he might put pressure on the injured leg. The pain he had felt the day Paul had come after him with the bat… was like nothing in this world. He couldn't do that kind of pain again…

Tom sensed his hesitation

"Ez, I am going to have the chair behind you the whole time. If you feel like you can't take another step, all you'll have to do is sit back down, okay?"

 _Okay, he could do this…maybe…_

He placed his good leg on the floor and then gingerly lowered the leg in the cast onto the floor. Tom came over holding a belt…an ugly belt

"What's that?"

"It's called Gait belt. It will help me pull you up, lower you down and help me support your weight when you can't"

He noticed Ezra's distaste and smiled

"Sorry Ez, Gucci isn't making medical supplies yet" he teased

"Forget Gucci…does it need to be so bright?" Ezra said staring at the neon yellow belt. Tom laughed and bent over him to cinch the belt.

 _Damn, he smells good…_

Tom placed the crutches under his arms and helped him up with the belt. Taking most of Ez's weight onto himself.

Effortlessly… _How sexy was that…?_

"You good?"

"Uh-huh" Ez responded. He really wasn't, but he didn't want to let Tom think he was some kind of weakling

"Ez, if you're not fine you tell me okay?" he bent down to make eye contact with him. Ezra looked at that beautiful face. He decided to go with the truth

"Okay, I am _not_ okay. I don't think I'm ready to do this…. but I didn't want you to think I was some kind of weak…. whatever"

Tom smiled "I don't think that at all. You've been through hell and yet every day I come in here you have a smile on your face and a good attitude. I could never think your weak. Never"

He felt his heart flutter… _I'm in trouble with this one_

Ez nodded and sighed with relief as Tom lowered him gingerly onto the bed

Tom crouched down on the floor, looking up at Ezra who sat on the edge of the bed

"Don't lie to me Ez. I am here to help. If you don't feel ready, you don't feel ready. We can work on that together, okay?"

He nodded.

 _Okay, so I am looking at the man who I am going to spend the rest of my life with…right?_

He opened his mouth to respond when his phone rang. Liv's office phone number flashed across the screen

 _Why is she calling me?_

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy, it's Tov. Have you seen the doc?"

"Hello beautiful" Tovah and he had been flirting incessantly since they met. It was a little game they played that annoyed the hell out of Liv.

"Why would I have seen her? Isn't she scheduled to be at work?"

"Yes, she was supposed to be here an hour ago. She's a no show"

Ezra's stomach dropped. Liv NEVER missed work. Never

"She did the morning show today; did you call he studio? Or Fitz?"

"I called the studio, she wasn't there. I can't call Fitz. I only have a number to the gym and he's not …

… _.shit…where the hell is she?_

"I'll find her and call you back" Tov stared to respond, but he didn't wait. He needed to find Liv.

"Tom, go into Liv's room and see if you can find, Fitz's number…"

He wasn't hopeful. Who wrote down anyone's number anymore? You called the number and saved it onto your contacts…

 _That's it …Her phone!_

Liv and Maya shared a family plan!

He dialed Maya "Hi baby, are you okay?"

She answered after the first ring. When it came to her kids, Maya answered after one ring. Always.

"I'm fine. Can you do me a favor? Can you log onto your phone account with Liv and find out what Fitz's mobile number is?"

"Oh, I have his number. He gave it to me at the hospital when you were hurt…why do you need it?"

He tried to control his voice, not give anything away, there was no need to panic her if it wasn't needed

"I just wanted to ask him a question…"

"Ezra Browne don't you lie to me! What's wrong?"

Maya was like a psychic, she always knew when people were lying to her…

"Liv didn't show up to work"

Silence

"Maya?"

"Its (202)545-5355. I will be right there" the line went dead

"What's wrong?" Tom asked

"Liv never went to work. Liv never misses work…."

He dialed Fitz's number that he had memorized after Maya gave it to him. His hands shook as he dialed

"Fitz"

"Fitz, this is Ez…"

"What's up Ez. How's the leg?"

"Its fine…listen, are you with Olivia?"

There was a pause

"No. Why?" Ezra took a deep breath and responded

"She didn't show up to work…what happened after the studio?"

"She was going home to get ready for work and then head out…that was two hours ago. You've tried her phone?"

"Of course…repeatedly. It's going straight to voice mail…"

Fitz didn't respond, but Ezra swore the temperature on his side of the world dropped

"I'll find her"

"Fitz, I…" he was talking to himself he was gone

"Maybe she had something she needed to do?" Tom said hopefully

Ezra shook his head. Liv was never unreachable…something was wrong

Something was very wrong…

* * *

He hit the studio first. That was the last place anyone had seen her.

He headed straight to the security room.

"Mr. Grant, what are you doing here?" a man in a standard security uniform asked. Fitz quickly glanced at the name on the man's shirt

"Carl, I need to see all your security footage from the front parking lot, starting two hours ago. Now."

Carl looked at him, confused. _Why was a guest from the show asking to see footage from the parking lot?_

"I…I can't…I'm not allowed to…"

"Carl, this is important. You give me the tape or I take the tape. Choice is yours" Carl's blood cooled. He had been on the receiving end of many a threat, but none that was delivered with that much intent

He quickly turned and reversed the tapes to the time requested.

Fitz sat still, expressionless as he watched Liv exit the studio with a smile on her face.

He remembered that smile, he had given it to her…made love to her minutes before….

 _Where are you, Liv?_

He watched as she turned as if to head back into the studio; but something in the lot caught her attention

He watched her ran across in her high heels and knock on the door of a taxi that had been idling three rows down. He watched with clenched fists as she got into the back and the cab drove off.

He had Carl rewind the tape a few hours before her exit, but this time he asked for the view of just the parking lot….

There…the cab. It had been idling in the studio lot for over four hours….

He memorized as much as he could while he watched.

Whoever was in that cab took her…and when he found out who it was…

He was going to kill them

* * *

He used his key to let himself in.

She had been missing for two and a half hours.

He found Ezra, Tom and Maya waiting anxiously in the den. He paused at the door

"Did anyone hear from her?"

They all shook their heads. Maya had tears streaming down her face

He cursed and slammed the door shut.

 _Fuck!_ He had hoped…he wanted her to be here…he needed her to be here…

 _I need her to be safe_ …

He reached into his pocket pulling out his phone, while walking off into the kitchen. Maya followed him, listening to the conversation

"Its 155 Delaney street. Get here in five, do you hear me? Be outside the fucking door in five fucking minutes!"

He turned to face Maya

"I need to go and find her. I'll keep in touch" he started to walk out

"Fitzgerald Grant! Don't you dare walk out this house without telling me what you know!"

He turned back to face her.

"I had the video from the studio analyzed…. it's Paul, Paul Fowler…he took her"

"The man who hurt Ezra?! He's in jail!"

"They gave him bail. He is out with an ankle monitor until his trial…"

"So, track the monitor!"

"He cut it off!"

"What? Why didn't they tell us?!"

"…my guess? Gerald Fowler pulled some strings…" he would bet his life on it

"It was you…wasn't it? You made the call, didn't you?" Maya asked in a hushed tone

He turned away but there was nowhere to hide…Ezra was outside the kitchen door in his chair, staring at Fitz

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm nobody…"

"Bullshit! That call…who do you know? Can they help us find Liv?" Ezra asked

Tears streamed down his face "This is my fucking fault…I dated the wrong guy and now they are going to hurt Liv! You have to find her!"

"Ezra this is not on you! It's on me…I should have followed up. Made sure he couldn't get to you…. or to Liv…this is my fault" Fitz said. The raw emotion in his voice, only made Ezra cry harder.

Tom came in and laid a hand on Ezra's shoulder. He was at a loss to help.

"It is NOBODY'S FAULT!" Maya suddenly yelled out

"This belongs on that horrible boy's shoulders…no one else's! I won't have it lay where it doesn't belong, understood?!"

The words were said so forcefully the room vibrated with it. She stood panting and then suddenly deflated in grief. She was almost to the floor when Tom and Fitz caught her

Fitz lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the den, laying her on the couch. He knelt down beside her and held her hand while she sobbed

"I can't lose Liv...I can't…my baby…"

Fitz thought his heart had been ripped out of his chest when she went missing, but there must have been a piece left; because it broke as he watched Maya cry…

The doorbell rang. He looked down at his watch. Seven minutes. He had told them fucking five!

He squeezed Maya's hand hard and she looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"I am going now. I will get her back!" he said firmly.

He stood up and made his way quickly to the door. Ezra was blocking his way

"Wherever you're going, I am going with…"

"No"

"This is my fault. Don't deny me a chance to fix this…. she's my best friend…she's my sister…"

Fitz looked at the usually vivacious Ez. He broken. He understood the feeling…

"You have to stay where I put you, when I go find her, understood?"

"Yes"

Fitz opened the door. A man in a black suit stood waiting patiently with a pair of sunglasses and a hat. Fitz quickly donned the items

"He's coming with us" Fitz said as he pointed at Ezra. The man nodded walked off to the car and returned with a hat and another pair of sunglasses. He handed them over to Ezra. He moved to the back of Ez's chair quickly pushing him out the house. Tom tried to speak, but the door was quickly closed on him.

Ez looked down into the street and gasped

Four black SUV's lined the street outside Olivia's house. Dark tinted windows…each car with a replica of the man pushing Ezra; standing outside each car

Ezra watched as Fitz approached the middle car. The door was quickly opened for him to slid in.

He turned before he got in

"Ez, you go in that one…"

Ezra didn't have a chance to respond before the Fitz slid into the car and the door closed.

He was getting ready to maneuver his busted ass into the car, when the guy pushing his chair came around, lifted him and placed him in the front passenger seat. They pushed the seat back as far as it could go to accommodate his broken leg.

He heard car doors closing and suddenly they were on the move, racing down DC Streets. The lead car must have had police lights, because traffic moved to the side as the four cars sped by. He stared out at the Potomac River as crossed into Virginia

 _Where are we going?_

The motorcade suddenly pulled off…

 _Oh my god_ …Ezra suddenly realized where they were headed. The Pentagon.

 _Who the fuck is Liv dating?_

They pulled up to what had to be a private entrance. His door was pulled open and the suit who had placed him in the car, lifted him out and placed him in his chair again.

The four cars were emptying out. There had to be about 20 people surrounding Fitz. He looked very nondescript. The sunglasses and the hat were doing as intended. They entered a large steel door and Ezra watched as they all flanked Fitz.

He was wheeled down a dim hallway and into an elevator. It was just him and his new attendant. Across the way was another elevator…with Fitz. Flanked by the 20 men and women that had exited the cars.

There were two people in his elevator…. twenty plus in other. Fitz in the middle, flanked by twenty of the scariest looking people he had ever seen, outside of a movie.

 _Who the fuck is Fitz?!_

They rode up quietly. The door opened and he found himself…in a beehive. It was built like a movie theater with tiered seating.

Each tier containing multiple desks with people working furiously at their computers. He barley paid attention…he was too caught up by the screen in front of the room.

Liv's smiling face stared at him…. he couldn't help it. He started to cry…especially when he saw the picture next to hers…. Paul Fowler.

The room that had been alive with noise a minute before…suddenly fell quiet. He turned to see Fitz walk in.

He was out of place…everyone in the room was dressed in a suit, he wore jeans and a Ramones tee shirt…and still there was no doubt about who was running the whole impressive operation.

The guy in the Ramone's tee

He pointed at the screen

"That is Dr. Olivia Pope. I want her found in less than an hour. You have all her information as well as Paul Fowler's. When she is located, and you better fucking locate her, you will inform me and I will take it from there, understood?"

He walked away before anyone could respond.

Ezra quickly wheeled himself towards Fitz, whose back was turned to him

"Where are you going?"

Fitz turned. Ezra gasped. If he had been on two feet he would have taken a step back. He had never seen anything as menacing as Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III at this moment. It was downright frightening.

A stooge in a black suit approached

"He's downstairs"

Fitz gave a curt nod and stared to walk away again

"Fitz! Where are you going?!"

Fitz didn't answer, he just kept walking. He walked into the elevator with only one other man….

As soon as the doors closed, he threw off his hat and sunglasses.

His colleague watched, concern radiating off him.

He watched as Fitz flexed his hands….

 _Shit! I'm going to have to stop him from killing a Senator in the basement of the Pentagon_.

The doors opened and they walked towards the glass enclosure in the middle of the darkened basement.

Fitz walked in first and stared at Gerald Fowler. The senator had tears streaming down his face

The room was quiet for a minute, before Fitz spoke

"I want you to understand something…and I want you to understand something very clearly. This isn't a rescue mission for Ms. Pope, Fowler. It's a rescue mission for your son"

"Please…"

"I am going to kill Paul. Not anyone here standing around you…me. There is nothing in this world that stops me from making sure he doesn't draw another breath when I find him. The only panacea, for the absolute rage I have right now…is Ms. Pope being returned to me, untouched and unharmed" he turned to look at the pathetic man on the chair

"Do you understand me? This isn't about saving her…its about saving Paul…and you and everything you fucking love….from me" he walked over and handed the man his cell phone.

"Thirty minutes on the clock, Senator…if she isn't found…."

The senator started to speak, but Fitz was already exiting the room.

Fitz went back into the control room

"I gave him his phone. Find her!"

The keyboards were clacking before he finished the statement.


	16. Transformation Chapter 15

**Transformation Chapter 15**

Ezra watched the young tech, he thought his name was David, typing furiously on his computer.

"What are you doing?"

"Working"

Ezra looked around as everyone typed away. Once in a while, someone would bark out a technical term he didn't understand and someone would echo the term and say they were _"on it"_

He looked up at the screen…Liv smiling down at him…Paul's disgusting face peering down…

 _I am so sorry Liv…_

"Do you think you'll find her?" Ezra asked, his voice hoarse from holding in his emotions

David turned ready to send a terse response, but then he looked at Ezra…he was a mess….

The situation called for kindness

"Look, if there is anyone in the world who can find her it us…not the police, us. Plus, I am pretty sure you just came in with Djävulen; That guy is a legend. If he wants her found…she will be found"

 _What? Who the or what the hell was_ Djävulen _? Was that Fitz?!_

The tech beside David heard the name and his head whipped around

"There is no way that's him"

"Why?" David asked annoyed at being contradicted

"Cause that guy is a myth…no human is capable of doing half the shit that guy has supposedly done…"

"I'm telling you…that was Djävulen"

"Bullshit"

Ezra couldn't take it anymore

"What the fuck is a Djävulen?!"

"Its Swedish…it means the devil…"

"Why would they call him that?!"

They both froze. They had shared too much with a civilian. This is why they were never allowed on the floor. The second tech turned quickly back to his computer and started typing furiously again.

David smiled sadly at Ezra

"Sorry…classified" he turned to face the computer, but paused before completely breaking eye contact

"…if he's who I think he is…then you're luckier than you can ever begin to imagine. You'll get her back…he wouldn't have it any other way

Ezra sat silently. His hopes rose…then he found himself saying words he would never have thought he would utter

 _Please God, let Fitz be the devil… Djävulen_

* * *

They had tracked down the cab. It didn't belong to Paul. It belonged to an innocent Somalian refugee who was missing.

Fitz hoped he was just that… missing…like his Liv…

Missing but not dead…

His skin turned ice cold. He couldn't let his mind go there.

He faced the two-way mirror looking inside the cage

"Do you want to save Paul?" the man known as Quiller asked the Senator.

He could only nod

"You know who he is? You know whose woman he took?"

Again, a nod.

"How do you know him?"

Quiller knew how the senator knew…but he wanted the man to repeat it out loud. It would help prod him into understanding how much danger he was in.

"He testified…I'm on the Senate Intelligence Committee…"

"He testified about what happened in Algeria?"

"Yes…yes…"

"You remember the details…the things he did?"

"Oh god…yes…"

"Now think about this…your son has chosen to take a woman that belongs to that man…that man who went to Algeria to take care of a problem you and your brethren entrusted to him…"

Quiller watched as the man shook like a leaf

"You need to understand the stakes. If this woman is not returned to us within an hour…Paul's life is no longer a negotiable. If she is not returned to us within two hours…the lives of your wife and other children come into play. Do you believe me?"

The Senator sobbed out loud and nodded.

"You have already broken laws by telling your son about him…"

"I didn't! I don't know how he found out about the girl! I swear, I didn't tell him!"

Quiller walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

He walked over to Fitz who was staring at the Senator through the two-way glass.

"He's telling the truth, he didn't tell the kid…"

Fitz nodded in agreement. The man wasn't lying

"How long?" Quiller asked

"Two minutes…then go back in"

"You think he'll talk?"

Fitz nodded confidently.

Quiller watched as Fitz walked off. He turned to look at the sobbing Senator in the glass enclosure. If anything happened to Olivia Pope…the man was as good as dead…

* * *

Her head was on fire!

There was a constant buzzing in her ears.

She slowly forced her eyes open. The buzz...it was from an old ceiling fan above her head.

She sat still, trying to orientate herself. The last thing she remembered was getting into the cab….

 _The cab! The cab driver had taken her…_

She tried to sit up but was hit with a wave of nausea. _I have a concussion_

She tried again, only this time with less haste. She was on a bed in a pastel blue room…she saw a rocking horse in the corner and the stuffed animals on the shelves…a child's bedroom…but whose?

The door opened startling her.

The cab driver walked in. Skinny, slicked back hair, he couldn't have stood taller than five-feet four.

She hadn't recognized him before, but she knew who he was now. Paul Fowler

The coward who had attacked Ezra from the back.

"You're awake. I am…I am sorry I had to hurt you, but you were fighting me"

She stared at him….

 _No shit I was fighting you! You were trying to kidnap me!_

"Do you know who I am?"

She didn't respond.

"Of course, you do…they probably showed you my picture at the station…you probably believed them that the attack on your friend was unprovoked…."

The little fucker was turning red in the face.

"Your friend Ezra knew I was dating Mike! He knew! We were working things out and then he comes in and just…sleeps with him. Do you know how much that hurt?"

She stayed quiet

"Why aren't you talking…. speak!"

"I am sorry you were hurt…"

 _Would placating him work?_ There was only one way to find out

"I was hurt…I was very hurt…and then my dad tells me that I have to go to jail. Haven't I suffered enough?"

She couldn't fake an answer on that ridiculous question… _what the fuck was he talking about?_

 _He beats Ezra with a baseball bat, breaks his leg, kidnaps me… and he thinks he's the victim?!_

"I can't go to jail, so whoever called my father to make him turn me in is going to have to un-ring this bell…I won't go to jail!"

"I can talk Ezra into dropping the charges…" she lied

"Its too late for that…I made a full confession…"

"I need to know why dad, gave me up?! It wasn't hard tracking Ezra down…he's staying with you, but I don't think Ezra did this…this has to do with you…"

He turned to face her, hate blazing from his eyes

"Someone you know, made my father turn on me. I need you to lean on whoever leaned on my father…I am not going to jail!"

Liv was quiet for a minute

"Paul, you're right. I do know someone. I made a call to a very powerful man…and now you need to stop and think about how he is going to react if he finds out you took me ….if he thinks you've harmed me… This doesn't help you, this hurts you…" she saw the doubt creep in those manic eyes. She built on that

"There is still time to right this wrong…you can fix this, by taking me back…"

"NO! I told you I can't…I can't go to jail!"

"This is how this is supposed to go. I followed you for days, trying to figure out how to get at you…and then you walk right up to me and get in the cab! That's…. fate. This is how this is supposed to go!"

She sat silently as the terror-stricken man walked out of the room. She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore…and then she cried

* * *

David approached the pitch-black office with trepidation

He knocked once

"Enter"

He's eyes tried to adjust to the darkness to locate…him…but he couldn't

"What?"

"I think I have something…Paul has a friend he went to high school with; Brenden Caldwell. They haven't spoken in years, but over the last few weeks their chatter spiked significantly. I think he may be worth talking…." He didn't get to finish the sentence.

The scary man was suddenly standing right in front of him.

"Come"

David followed scary, they had all taken to calling him that since no one had provided a name for the powerful stranger running a situation room out of the Pentagon.

 _It has to be Djävulen…I know it's him…_

Djävulen yelled "We're on the move"

The twenty _men in black_ looking agents that had walked in with him, stood up and followed

"Bring the kid"

David was suddenly hemmed in on both sides and dragged along to the elevator

There were four black cars waiting outside. David found himself seated in one with scary dude.

"Give him the information on the college"

David turned to the driver and gave him the address

They sped out of the lot. David had to hold onto his seat belt to keep from tipping over.

It took them ten minutes to get to Johnson Community College.

"Building?"

David gave them the building and the classroom where Caldwell was teaching. The car had barley stopped when Djävulen flew out and was striding like a madman towards the building. Six men flanked him as he walked in.

David watched silently.

 _Caldwell better talk_

* * *

The classroom went quiet when they walked in.

Fitz stayed in the back while an agent went forward to get Caldwell

He flashed his FBI badge and Fitz watched as the man began to sweat. The reaction was telling

"I'll be right back…keep the discussion going" he told the class.

He reached for his bag, but it was quickly intercepted by the FBI agent.

He made his way to the well-dressed agents waiting at the door. They were an intimidating sight…but the guy in the t-shirt…that guy made every hair on his body stand up…

They found an empty lecture hall next door. He expected all the agents to come through and interrogate him…. but only one did. T-shirt guy

"Brenden…can I call you Brenden?"

Brenden was quiet

"Where is he?"

"Look I don't know who you think you are…."

"Brenden, listen to me very carefully. Paul kidnapped a woman today. If he harms her in any way…I am going to be upset. You don't want that to happen, because then I come after you"

"Senator Fowler…"

Fitz interrupted "Is that your play here? You think that the Senator is powerful enough to save you from me?"

Fitz pulled his phone out, pushed a few buttons and pulled up a video feed. He turned the screen towards Brenden

Fitz watched the play of emotions on the young man's face.

He turned the video back towards himself. He watched as Quiller threw something on the floor of the cage.

"Your powerful defender just pissed himself in the cage I put him in…would you like to speak to him and see if he can save you…" the room temperature dropped and Brenden found himself looking into blue pools of death "…from me?"

"I have a cabin…in Virginia…Jonesville, Virginia"

Fitz stood and the FBI agent who had ushered him out of his classroom moved forward

"You've met agent Alvarez. He's going to take some time now to impart to you how important it is for you to understand why this meeting…this conversation…never happened"

He walked out, dialing as he strode back outside the building to the waiting cars.

Quiller picked up

"Jonesville, VA"

* * *

They had eyes on the cabin. Paul wasn't there…

"He's not alone. He's hired some goons for extra security."

"How many?"

"Four"

Fitz was disappointed. He wanted to work out some of the boiling rage working its way through his body…four would barley take the edge off…

"You want to wait until he gets back?" Quiller asked

 _Fuck no…if Liv was in there, he was getting her out now!_

He shook his head. They talked and came up with a game plan.

 _I'm coming Livvie_ …

* * *

She heard someone yell out and her stomach dropped. She curled herself into a smaller ball on the bed

 _What's happening…_

She had heard Paul talking to someone earlier, so she knew there were other people at the cabin, but she hadn't seen anyone other than the scum, Paul. He had been checking on her religiously every hour…

Another thud… _shit, what's going on?!_

The door swung open….Oh, my god….

"Liv!"

She looked up through blurry eyes….

Fitz!

He was by her side in seconds "Fuck, why are you bleeding?!"

He untied her hands and was making his way to her feet when she jumped him. Ropes hanging off her hands. The movement aggravated her headache, but she didn't care

 _Fitz had come for her!_

"Liv, oh my god, baby…shhh…" she used the little energy she had let to wrap herself around him. He brought her in close.

She was trembling as he held her

"I got you…I got you…" he held her as he loosened the rope around her legs. He had her up in his arms the minute that was complete.

"I love you" she managed to whisper

"I love you more…I've never been so afraid…I love you…Did he hurt you? Fuck you're bleeding. Quiller!"

Liv gasped as a scary dark skinned swarthy man walked in

"Her head" Fitz said. Quiller looked at her head wound nodded and made his way out the kitchen.

"He's a medic…he can help you…"

"It probably looks worse than it is…I think I have a concussion. He hit my head…"

Muscles underneath her hands tensed.

"Fitz, I'm okay…."

"You just said he hit you!"

"Fitz…."

Quiller came into the bedroom with a first aid kit.

They heard a car approaching. Paul was back.

Liv watched as Fitz transformed in front of her eyes. He became a stranger.

A dark menacing stranger. The room got deadly quiet. The air in the room frozen along with all their breaths.

"Keep her here" he placed her gently on the bed and was out the door, shutting it firmly behind himself.

"Fitz!"

Quiller placed a finger on her lips to quiet her

"He's going to kill him!" she said

"Ms. Pope…Paul Fowler fate was determined the minute he fucking touched you…"

"…but…."

"…the cab driver…the owner of the cab he took you in. We found him today…he tied an anchor to that man's leg and threw him in a pond…left him to drown. He was an immigrant with next to nothing in this world except that cab and…and his wife and two daughters"

 _Tears sprang into her eyes…that poor man! she knew that Paul was a monster…but this…_

Quiller looked up at her. She saw the same danger she had seen in Fitz's eyes minutes before…

"Paul Fowler dies today"

* * *

Paul strode into the kitchen holding the 30-pack of beer the goons had demanded he buy. He didn't think it was a good idea to be drinking while on the job, but they were scary men…so he had quickly acquiesced.

He put the box down on the table with a heavy thud and then felt a presence behind him.

"I got a thirty pack…"

He turned

"Who are…who are you?"

"Sit down Paul"

"How did you…"

"Paul! Sit…"

Paul sat

"I found the cab driver Abdullah today…with the anchor locked onto his ankle. Not a particularly nice way to die…"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Paul lied

Fitz ignored him "See, I think that wasn't the first time you had pulled off that little trick, so I had Virginia Police and DC Police pull up reports of any homicides that had that particular MO…you've been a very busy boy Paul…"

"You can't prove anything!"

"Why would I want to prove anything?"

"You might have me on Ezra…but you don't have shit on the others. I'll be out in seven years…my lawyer told me that was the deal"

"What about for Ms. Pope?"

"I didn't do shit to her…"

"Why did you take her?"

"Because I know she's behind having my father turn me in…did whoever she called send you here? That bitch must be spreading her legs for…."

A shot rang out followed by a scream

"My ear…you shot off my fucking ear!"

"Paul, I need you to pay attention. You disrespect her again…I shot off something less aesthetic and more vital" The gun was pointed directly at his crotch

"What do you want? You have her back! Call the police or let me go…"

Fitz walked over and placed a pen and paper by the whimpering man

"You are going to write down the name of every person you have thrown into a body of water with an anchor at their feet. Every last person, understood?"

"Why would I?" Paul spat out defiantly

"Because after you finish doing that, I am going to put a bullet through your brain and save tax payers the cost of having to prosecute you."

"You…you can't my father is Senator…"

"No Paul, you don't get to lean on Daddy for this one. Time to man up. This is a done deal. I am going to kill you. Nothing saves you today."

Paul looked into the man's eyes…he's whole body began to shake

"Write their names down Paul, and do it quick…if not…. like I said. I will start taking things that are more vital"

Paul began to write. Two minutes later he put the pen down. Fitz rose up on his feet.

It was time to end Paul Fowlers time on the planet

"Fitz…. Fitz don't kill him"

Liv's voice floated towards him from the hallway.

"Stay back Liv"

"Fitz…. you walked away from this life…don't let it pull you back in. We turn him over to the police, he's a murderer. He will never walk free"

"Liv…stay back"

"Fitz, please…this isn't you anymore. If you kill him it will change you. You put this part of yourself to bed years ago, don't bring him back…don't bring back Djävulen…you're done dancing with the devil…"

He winced at the name. He hadn't heard it in years. Quiller had been telling stories…

He still had the gun aimed at Paul, as he grappled with the decision.

Suddenly Quiller walked into the room. He pulled his gun out of its holster and pulled the trigger.

A hole appeared at Paul Fowler's temple…blood bloomed out of the wound. They watched as Paul fell to the floor, his shock frozen on his face even in death.

Fitz turned to Quill who just shrugged

"What? You may be done dancing with your devils… but I still like to tango with mine"

Quill put the gun back in its holster and started to head outside

"Get your girl…time to go home…"

Fitz went into the hallway and found Liv leaning against a wall. He quickly moved forward and grabbed her into his arms

"I am so sorry, Livvie…I love you so much"

"I love you too…"

"We're going home, but I need you to do me a favor, okay? Close your eyes and don't look down, can you do that for me?"

Liv sobbed and then nodded.

He carried her out the house, stepping over the bloody mess in the kitchen. Liv kept her eyes shut

He carried her to the jeep where Quiller was waiting, and placed her in the back seat, buckling her in

"I'll be right back"

She didn't have time to ask where he was going. They waited and twenty minutes later Fitz reappeared and got in the back beside Liv. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it

"Let's go"

It was over.

* * *

A half hour later there was a call to the Volunteer Fire Department in Jonesville. There was a three-alarm fire at a cabin by the lake.

They worked tirelessly to no avail. A total of five bodies, burned beyond recognition.

Official cause of the fire. A gas leak

Case closed


	17. Transformation Chapter 16

**Transformation Chapter 17**

War created a vacuum…

When society ran the way it was supposed to, even with all its problems, monsters were forced to hide; live in shadows because society demanded it

So, what happened when society and its norms disappeared? A vacuum is created…a vacuum where hell finds a door to seep in…

He was in Afghanistan…Fitz was fluent in Pasto and Dari, he didn't need a translator; but he still worked with one. It was a ruse. People talked to the translator openly when they thought the white man beside him couldn't understand a word they were saying

He found out about the village from Abdul Hanan, his translator…his friend

It was happening where he had grown up. Parwan Province. It was a beautiful place, with clear waters and green fields, until; until there was…a vacuum

A bad man had taken over…declared himself ruler of the people in the village. Life under his rule was horrific.

He took women and children out of their homes to indulge his fetishes…Abdul Hanan got word. His sisters…His sisters needed him

He entrusted his secrets to Fitz. His friend.

Fitz would not let him go alone. They were less than fifty miles from the village. They would go help.

They were stationed at a post that was so remote it was only manned by a few American and Swedish Soldier's. Elias Nordstrom heard them talking…he decided he would go along. This is what they had signed up for, to defend innocents.

They had to walk the last five miles in, the truck would have drawn to much attention.

It had been a trap.

A lie spread to get Abdul Hanan home, so they could murder him for helping the enemy…

Abdul was dead five minutes after they got to the village. Fitz and Elias were pinned down, no where to go…when suddenly the ground underneath them shifted.

A small head covered in fabric…a little girl. She gestured indicating they should follow her. They didn't have much choice.

They crawled through the tunnel led by the little girl with a lantern. Finally, she moved upwards...

They were in a room full of women and children. Half of whom were dead…mutilated

The story had been somewhat true, a warlord had taken over the village, put the people through hell. They had built tunnels to help the children escape at night, but he had found out and slaughtered half of them. The other half were locked up, held without food or water…tortured.

Fitz looked at the face of the little girl who had saved their lives. She had been beautiful in the shadow, but now in the light he saw the scarring…the burns…

He felt it happen, the disassociation. He wasn't him anymore. He was someone who wanted to hurt people who did this to the most vulnerable people they could find.

Elias tried to stop him. He couldn't. He tried to go with him, but Fitz wouldn't let him. He needed someone to stay with the women and the children

Elias agreed.

They sat terrified as he walked off into the night

The firepower went on all night…it was endless…Elias held onto strangers and waited for the morning and certain death to come. The morning came…. death did not

The silence was more frightening then the continuous gunfire. The door to the room where they huddled opened and Fitz walked in; covered in blood and…

Elias pointed out the wound on his side, asked what had happened.

Fitz looked down; he hadn't known until that moment that he had been shot.

Elias followed Fitz as they secured the perimeter of the village. Elias counted the bodies as they went from home to home, lane to lane.

Twenty-Two. Some of the in pieces…

He turned and looked at him.

Fitz.

 _How had he done this…alone?_

Only the devil had the power to do what this man had done….

Djävule…

* * *

The Pentagon had a hospital.

Liv was checked in and under the CT machine within twenty minutes of arrival. Fitz was with her the entire time. He wouldn't leave her side.

"So, you were right, you have a concussion" the doctor told her

"You know the drill, bed rest…fluids, you're probably going to be off work for a while" Liv nodded. She had suspected as much

"Can I go home?"

"No" said Fitz and the doctor in unison

"Its best if we keep you overnight for observation"

"Liv, you stay here until you get the all clear…" Fitz said

"I want to go home and take a bath…and go to bed" she said unreasonably

 _I should have let Ezra stay…he could talk Liv into anything…. but Ez was long gone, whisked away by the Feds hours ago…_

"Give us a minute doc?"

The doctor nodded and headed out

"Liv…please. Do want they say, I need to know you're okay…"

She tried to stop it but couldn't; she started to cry

"I want to go home and be in my own bed…or your bed…I don't care! I just want this to be over!"

He sat on the hospital bed and pulled her into his lap

"I know baby…I know, but not until they tell me you're okay…can you do that for me? Please?"

His plea worked. She nodded.

They had her settled into a room within an hour. Fitz came in as soon as they let him, his phone in his hands. He handed it over. It was her mom

"Baby…baby…" Maya repeated it over and over again. She couldn't talk…neither could Liv

"I love you mom…."

"I love you too…I love you so much, baby"

The call was short. Maya got what she needed; Liv was okay…

Fitz took the phone and slipped it back into his jacket.

He took off his shoes and the jacket, slipping into bed beside her. He held her until she fell asleep.

He slipped out shortly after and dialed the last number he had punched in. He was banking on the fact that she would still be awake. She was

"Liv?"

"Maya, its Fitz...I want to start by begging your forgiveness…. your forgiveness for not protecting her, the way I should have…"

"Fitz, I already told you honey…this lays only on the one who took her…not you!"

He took a deep breath and tried to verbalize the tumult inside him.

"Maya…I love her…. I love her like nothing else in this life…this last few hours…I've learned only one thing…that I cannot exist without her…I cannot breathe without her…the man I am without her…I'm nothing…. I'm nothing…she's everything…"

Maya was quiet on the line, finally she spoke, her voice thick with emotion "What…what do you need from me?"

"Your blessing…I need your blessing…I am going to take her home with me tomorrow…and I am going to marry her…this week or next week depending on what the doctor's say…"

Maya's heart sang _…_

 _This is the one…the one for her…_

"Fitz…you have my gratitude for bringing my daughter back to me…you have my love for loving my daughter the way she deserves to be loved and you have my blessing…. you have my blessing because you are a good man and most importantly because…you are a man worthy of my daughter"

"Th…thank you…"

What else could you say to a woman who was giving you the world?!

"Go take care of her…I will see you both tomorrow"

"Thank you, Maya…"

"Thank you, Fitz…"

* * *

They were finally letting her go home, she couldn't wait!

Fitz carried her out to the car, they offered the wheelchair, but he rejected it. He liked the feel of her in his arms…

"Where are we going?"

"My place…"

Liv smiled. It didn't matter where they were going as long as she was with him

He carried her up to his loft. She waited for him to put her down so he could unlock the door, but all he did was knock….

The door swung open

Jerry, Maya, Ezra, and Tom stood waiting anxiously at he door.

Maya reached her first, placing a kiss on her head

They walked alongside Fitz until he placed her on his bed.

They crowded around and Liv basked in at the attention for as long as she could…it wasn't long…she was exhausted.

"That's enough for today…. see you guys tomorrow?"

The group took the hint…. Tom and Ezra first and then Jerry…then Maya….

Fitz walked over to the bed where she was cuddled up…

"You need anything?" he asked brushing her hair off her face

She nodded and reached for his hand

"You…"

He took off his shoes and got in beside her…where he belonged.

* * *

 _ **Hi All,**_

 _ **Thank you for all your kind words on this story…**_

 _ **I have been running out of work lately, and finally someone asked me if I was headed to daycare to pick up my kids …I wasn't! (I don't have any!)**_

 _ **I was running home to write! LOL!**_

 _ **I haven't decided whether that is admirable or crazy…. probably crazy…**_

 _ **I love writing…this is a labor of love….**_

 _ **It's a short chapter, but there is definitely more to come**_

 _ **Best,**_

 _ **Isa S.**_


	18. Transformation Chapter 17

**Transformation Chapter 17**

Fitz wouldn't let her be on her own.

She swore to him up and down that she was fine, but he wouldn't hear of it.

Her assigned babysitter for the day; Ezra and fine ass Tom.

"Should I be worried that my girlfriend is calling some dude she knows fine ass Tom?" Fitz asked her as he got ready to go to the gym.

She started to answer but was distracted by him dropping his towel.

 _Yummy!_

 _Forget fine ass Tom, she had fine ass Fitz. How does anybody look this good naked_?

"Well?"

"Tom is gay Fitz…plus, if I tried to make a move on him, Ezra would cut me…"

"The answer I was looking for was _you don't need to worry Fitz, I only have eyes for you_ …"

"You don't need to worry Fitz, I only have eyes for you..." she parroted "…and also because fine ass Tom is gay" she added mischievously

He stopped dressing and turned, eyes narrowed.

"Your lucky your recovering, otherwise I would throw you on the bed and make you forget all about Tom…"

 _Yes, let's do that..._ she thought, and then decided to say it

"Let's do that…"

She watched as his eyes darkened…then she got it, the look…

He strode to the edge of the bed where she sat, brushing his lips over hers

"You've no idea how bad I want to…"

She looked down and then reached out to rub her hand on the ever-growing bulge behind his boxers

"I think I have an idea…"

"Liv…have mercy…" he pulled her hand off him and headed off into the bathroom

"I don't understand why I need a babysitter who is more busted up than I am…" she yelled out in complaint

"…Because when I leave you by yourself you don't rest! You ordered bookshelves from Amazon and started assembling them yourself when I left you alone. You're not to be trusted!"

She pouted. She was bored…and he needed bookshelves….

She looked around the sparsely decorated loft…he needs a whole hell of a lot more than bookshelves.

He came out of the bathroom, all dressed, his wet hair slicked back. He opened his mouth to talk, but the door bell rang.

"Sitter's here…" he said, sending an evil smile her way.

She flipped him the bird. He laughed and headed to let Ezra and Tom in

Fine ass Tom was standing behind Ezra who was seated in his wheelchair.

"Hey Fitz"

"Hey Ez…fine ass Tom…welcome"

Tom laughed while Ezra sent her a death glare…

 _Oops! I guess I shouldn't have told him about Tom's little nick name._

Just as suddenly as the dark mood had appeared, it disappeared. A smile broke across Ezra's face

"Wait! Liv come to the door" Ez shouted

"Why?"

"Get your ass over here!"

 _What the hell did he want? Just get in the damn loft_

She walked over and stood beside Fitz

"What?"

"I have a surprise for you…. ta-da!"

Liv screamed.

"What the fuck" this from Fitz

"Abby!"

"Liv!"

Liv jumped in the air and instantly regretted it as the vertigo hit. She started to fall but was quickly caught into Fitz's arms. He carried her over to the couch and set her down

"Ohmigod, ohmigod…what did I do, Liv?!" Abby asked running in. Ezra and Tom close behind.

"You okay?" Fitz asked

She nodded. She really was. She stuck her hands up and Abby reached over Fitz to hug her.

"Abby, you're here!"

"I am here…but don't keel over in excitement…please!"

"I thought you were in Thailand!"

"I was and now I am here…"

Abby turned to look at Fitz

"So, I leave the country and you and Ez go find yourself a couple of USDA prime beefcakes? Where's my hottie"

"He's on order" Liv joked

"Good. You know my wish list. Gainfully employed and hung like a fucking horse!"

"Abby!"

"What?!"

"Fitz, this is Abby. Abby Fitz…and yes, she is another one of my questionable friends"

Fitz reached out and shook Abby's hand

"Dude and he smells good"

"Stop smelling him!" Liv said laughing

"Jesus, so many rules with you…"

Fitz shook his head, smiled and got up off the couch" I'm headed out. I think you have enough people here to watch over you…Nice to meet you Abby"

Liv nodded. He dropped another quick kiss on her lips and was out the door

"Looks just as good going as it did coming…way to go Liv!"

There was no need to chastise her…Abby was going to do Abby…it was kind of why she liked her. They were opposites who complemented each other

"Seriously, did you see this?" Abby said pointing at Tom

"I hired him…"

"I thought they were shooting a Calvin Klein commercial at your house when he opened the door. He's divine"

Tom smiled and walked over to the bookshelves that Liv had been assembling before she was busted by Fitz

 _Thank god he's a good sport…Abby was terrible!_

Abby turned to Ez "You hitting that yet?"

"Working on it" Ez answered coolly.

 _I bet you are…_

"Liv is defintately getting laid though, she dusted off her lady cobwebs from her naughty bits and finally got some D" Ezra said conspiratorially to Abby

"Thank god…it's about time, and you went top shelf…Fitzgerald is fine AF!"

"Yes, he is" Liv agreed

"Where is Sam?" Liv asked. Samantha was Abby's seven-year-old daughter.

"At the hotel with the nanny"

"Why are you staying at a hotel? I have a spare room?!"

"Liv, I am not staying in a spare room with a seven-year-old and her nanny"

"I am not staying there right now…move in"

"Wait…are you and…" Abby turned to Ez "…what are we calling him?"

"Well Liv was calling the pretty boy for a while, but I've been going with Sexy AF"

"Are you and sexy AF living together…is this a permanent move?"

"No! Well, maybe…might be…"

"You didn't tell me that…" Ez said accusatorily

"Well, I may be jumping the gun a little…but he did kind of say that he doesn't want me to go back to my place…that means something right?" Liv said hopefully

"Fuck yeah, it means something. It means, get rid of your place and move in with me!"

"He didn't say that…" The questions she had been nursing for a while started to make a quick return to the forefront of her subconscious.

 _Should we move in together? I still don't know so much about him…I definitely didn't know who the fuck that was last week with Paul…that guy was a stranger…a terrifying stranger…_

 _I need coffee…_

She headed towards the kitchen to start a fresh pot and to give herself some space…

She watched as Ezra and Abby chatted. She couldn't help but smile. It had been so long since they had all been together!

She would enjoy her time with them…think about things later…when she had time alone.

* * *

"Good job Meryl Streep" Ez said smiling at Abby

"So, I didn't give it away?"

"No, you were your usual inappropriate, bawdy self…"

"Good…do you know when he's doing it?"

"No…but should be soon. He told Maya and me he wants it done. Fitzgerald is the claim his woman kind of man…"

"Well, I saw the way they looked at each other…you're right that shit is wizardry!"

"I told you. The temperature in the room goes up when there doing the eye sexing thing. I want to do the eye sexing thing with Tom too…but he's like… reserved. So, I'm pretending to be a gentleman"

"How's that going for you?"

"It blows! Maybe I am playing outside my league with this one" Ez said sadly

Abby shook her head vehemently.

"Bullshit. Step it up…lure him into our team; the sexual deviants…the world needs more of us…"

"Amen!"

They high-fived each other just as Liv came back from the kitchen with the coffee

"What are we celebrating?"

"Sexual deviancy!"

 _What? Uh! to hell with it..._

She lifted her coffee mug up…

"To Sexual Deviancy!"

* * *

If he hadn't left her in the bed, he wouldn't have known she was in it. There was a tiny lump in the middle that could have been rumpled bedding.

Ezra had texted him a half hour ago to let him know he was leaving. He texted back a quick thank you.

He moved quietly around the loft. Throwing his gym bag in the corner and heading for the shower. He hadn't been to the gym for over a week …he had been home taking care of Liv. Truthfully, he could have gone back to work days earlier, but he didn't want to leave her side.

The concussion had been a grade 2, whatever the hell that meant…so it wasn't as bad, but she still needed time to heal.

Today he had finally decided to go in and do a few of his personal training sessions. It wasn't fair for Jake to carry the load alone, because he couldn't stand to be away from Liv.

Jake shouldn't have to pay for him being lovesick.

He set the water temperature and got in, letting the hot water beat at his tired muscles. His back was towards the door so he didn't hear her creep in.

He was shampooing his hair, eyes closed to keep up the soap out, when he heard the glass door slid open. He quickly rinsed of the soap and turned to find Liv, standing next to him…. naked.

 _Fuck yeah…_

She smiled up at him

"Hi"

"Hi"

He pulled her in and kissed her.

"Liv…we shouldn't do this…it's only been a week…"

She smiled and looked down, then back up

"I think we should do this…and someone else seems to agree with me…" she reached down and wrapped her fingers around his thick cock. He threw his head back and groaned.

It had been a week since he had made love to her…her touch felt so good.

"Liv…"

"I feel fine…well fine except for the fact that I am very horny and I need my boyfriend to make love to me…or fuck me, either one works"

He was done pretending he could fend off a naked Liv.

He took her mouth in a hard kiss pushing her back against the tiled wall.

He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. Making up for all the time he had to keep his hands off her.

Suddenly he pulled back. He turned around and shut off the water

"Bed…we do this on a bed. No energetic shower sex for you… not this time"

She smiled "…but can I get a raincheck on the energetic shower sex? Its sounds awesome"

He lifted her up and laughed.

"Put it on our sexual to do list…"

"Ooh…we have a to do list for sex?"

"I do, I don't know about you…. I haven't done half the things I want to do to you…"

"Like what?" she asked in an excited whisper

He walked them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"Like…" he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Wow…really?"

"Oh yeah…"

He moved down her neck, kissing his way down to her breasts.

He licked his way around her nipples, now rock hard from their sexy conversation

"Fitz!" She moved up into his mouth

He pulled back and moved up to look into her eyes

"Stay still and let me make you feel good? Okay?"

 _How could a girl say no to that?_

He moved his hand down her waist and over her thighs to in-between her legs. She didn't need prompting, she parted them for him

"Good girl"

"mmhh…"

"Feel good Livvie?"

"Yesss…"

He parted her wet lips and pushed a long finger inside her

"Livvie…you're already wet"

"I always am…all you have to do is touch me…"

He liked that answer. He liked it so much he pushed another finger inside her.

 _Damn…_

He kept up a slow pace, moving in and out of her body…all while he played with her breasts. Sucking and licking…twirling his tongue around her nipples

She moved her hips up into his fingers. He used the hand outside her body to push her back down.

"I told you Liv…stay still…stay still…I'll take care of you. I don't want you to hurt yourself…"

 _He was crazy if he thought she could stay still while he did all those lovely things to her._

He moved his mouth of her breasts and worked his way down, snagging a pillow from the top of the bed. He pushed it under her hips, lifting her up…positioning her perfectly for his…oh god…

He blew a warm breath over her wet sex.

She could come from just that…

He lapped slowly up, licking his way around her plump pussy lips…

God he'd missed her…missed how good she tasted

He moved over her indulging his senses…

Its been too long, I can't wait….

Liv cried out as he honed in on her clit. He hummed against her and made swirled his tongue unceasingly against it. Finally, he pulled the bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucked

It had been a long time for her too…it was all it took.

She exploded, every muscle in her body tensed by the pleasure…

He moved up her body and shoved his tongue into her mouth. This was no ordinary kiss…It felt like he was trying to inhale her. She moaned as fucked her mouth with his tongue… It aroused her to the point of pain.

He reached for the drawer and pulled out a condom, quickly donning it. He parted her legs further, positioning his cock at her dripping entrance.

"Look at me"

He pushed her hair back out of her face and pushed in hard.

She gasped and bit her lower lip. It was so sexy he almost came right then and there.

He forced himself to slow down.

He moved out and pushed back in, setting a hard but slow rhythm that had her crying out his name over and over again.

He fought the need to let go and just ride her as hard as he wanted.

 _Slow…slow…slow…_

He kept repeating it to himself, hoping he could maintain the pace…

She liked the slow pace it suited her…for a while…

Now she needed it harder, faster. She reached down and grabbed his butt pulling him deeper into her.

He let out a harsh groan above her

"Liv don't move…"

 _Fuck that…she needed to move!_

She swiveled her hips while holding onto him with all her internal muscles…hugging him with her body. It was like a key unlocking a door.

He gasped out loud reached down and pulled her into him while driving in hard.

 _Atta boy!_

Fitz didn't play nice during sex…he liked to fuck hard…she freaking loved it.

He started thrusting into her like a madman, his face buried in her neck as he let long suppressed urges take over. He was back to being a battering, lunatic chasing her orgasm and his.

Yes!

It didn't take long. The slow buildup had already taken her half way there. She was off like a rocket. He had obviously been holding back waiting for her. As soon as she came, he pushed into her one last time, vibrating with energy as he shuddered violently on top her, her name escaping his lips like a plea.

She wrapped her legs around him and held him close. His face was still buried in her neck, his breath caressing her shoulders as he panted his way into a relaxed state

"Oh Livvie…that almost killed me…"

She smiled

"Really? I thought you liked it"

"Don't joke…I'm destroyed…"

He pulled out of her and rolled to the side of the bed, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

She laughed and turned over, she brought her thighs together and went still.

She reached down between her legs…

Shit! What the…

"Fitz…I think the condom broke…"

They both looked down together.

Yup…. condom definitely broke…it hang around his dick, proclaiming its uselessness

He turned to face her

"You're on the pill, right?"

"Yeah, but it may not have taken effect…" I only started taking them a few days ago and I missed a few days because of…"

Because she the incident with Paul Fowler

He got rid of the tattered remains in the trash can by the bed.

"Okay…so, and don't get mad here…so what?"

"What?!"

"Liv, I am in love with you…me and you are working towards something meaningful and long term…which means whatever happens…I am okay with"

Quite frankly he would have been ecstatic if she was pregnant…but he didn't think she was ready to hear it

"I guess…"

He pulled her on top of him.

"You're my girl?"

She nodded

"Then whatever happens…happens. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. So, whatever happens, happens…"

She smiled down at him and nodded again

"Whatever happens…happens…"


	19. Transformation Chapter 18

**Transformation Chapter 18**

"So how soon until we know…"

"What?"

"How soon until you know if last night had consequences…"

"I have to wait until I have my period…than I can do a blood test. Its more accurate that way"

"okay…"

"Fitz…what happens, is going to happen…but a baby…. a baby is a big deal…"

"I know…but we can deal with it…"

"You don't know that, neither do I…a baby would take all our attention. We are still trying to get to know each other. All that would be put on hold"

"I don't see it that way…I see it as a good thing…"

 _My mother should see this, the man thinks having a baby is a good thing and the woman doesn't…talk about role reversal…_

It wasn't that she didn't want to have a baby. She would love to…but she wanted to be realistic about what it would do to their relationship.

"Babies need a lot of attention…plus its still really early in my career…I was hoping to have a little more time to grow into being a doctor before taking a step back to raise a family…"

"Who said you would have to take a step back? I would be around…"

"Even if…I wouldn't want to be working and miss all the things a mom is supposed to enjoy…"

She saw and physically felt his mood darken…

"Do you not want to have a baby with me?"

"What! No…it's just not a good time for this to happen"

He turned away from her

"Are you pulling back because of …my background. Who I was?"

No, I am not pulling back at all…and as far as your background Fitz…I don't really know much about it. It's just like I said, we are still getting to know each other…"

"I know everything I need to know about you…"

"No, you don't, I am a complex, complicated creature and you haven't even begun to scratch the surface…"

"I know the important stuff…"

"I know a lot of important stuff too, Fitz…but I need to know everything, even the so called not important stuff…" she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Fitz…I have so much I want to ask you. First being I know that you made a call to get Senator Fowler to turn his son in…who do you have to be to have that kind of clout? You were in the Navy, but stationed where? How high did you rise in the ranks? who are or were you that you could pull all the resources that you did to save me from Paul Fowler…"

She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around

"I know Fitz the gym owner. I love that guy to bits…but I glimpsed something else…and I think maybe I should be clued in to that guy too…"

"No, you shouldn't! That guy is dead, he doesn't exist anymore…" he said harshly

"Okay, I am glad to hear that…but can you answer any of my questions?"

He looked down at her his face a blank mask. It took her aback. Fitz's face was usually very expressive…she knew when he was happy, sad…aroused. Now she looked into eyes that held nothing, no emotion

"Liv…the things I did, the person I was; isn't something I can ever share with you. That's never going to happen…."

She took a deep breath, she had been expecting the answer but it was still a shock

"Why?" she asked softly

"…there is a myriad of reasons…I can't tell you the things I've done… but I can tell you that I was in NSWU – Navy Special Warfare Units…I know you talked to my dad and he told you that I wasn't in communication with him and my mom" he run a hand through his hair

"…I couldn't tell where the hell I was because half the time I didn't know where I was going…They don't tell you. It's the way they maintain operational security…or if you knew, you only knew part of the information…" he looked at her.

"Liv, I was very good at that…at what I did…which was good because it helped me stay alive…but bad because, I had to put away a part of my…humanity to do that job well. Even if I was allowed to sit here and tell you about it…I wouldn't cause there is no way you wouldn't look at me the same way after I did. I wouldn't be Fitz anymore…I'd be Djävulen…"

She sat quietly processing everything he said

"Liv…Liv are you having second thoughts about us, because of…that?"

"No, I am not…it just made me think that I didn't know everything I should know about you…We're supposed to be together and know everything about each other. That's what people in love do..."

"Everything I can tell you…I've told you"

"Have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Fitz, there is a big chunk of your life that missing here, don't you think I should know something before we move into long term decisions like having a baby?!"

"I already told you…you know everything I can tell you! "he looked away

"The way I see it, Liv…you have a decision to make…you need to be able to live without fucking knowing or you walk away…simple as that"

He regretted it the instant he said it. _No don't walk away! Never walk away!_

They sat there silently while he prayed she would speak, say that she wasn't going to walk away…. she didn't…

 _She doesn't want to have a baby with me…because I used to be a monster…the fucking devil._

It was a title he had earned…

He needed to get out of the loft. He was feeling…he didn't know what he was feeling…but it wasn't good.

He didn't like the way Liv was looking at him. He always knew there would be karma for all the bad shit he had done…but this…

 _Djävulen was about to cost him the love of his life_ …it broke his heart

"Look I got to go into work, you okay by yourself?" He didn't wait for her to answer

He placed her gently on the couch beside him and stood up already headed for the door.

"Fitz…I"

"We'll talk later, Liv…. I love you"

The door closed firmly behind him.

"I love you too…"

* * *

"What?!"

"He said he couldn't talk about it…"

"Well of course he couldn't talk about it, what are you crazy?!"

Liv turned shocked. _What was this? Ezra was taking Fitz's side?_

"Are you kidding me with this shit?" he asked incredulously

"Ezra…"

"No really Liv, do you _really_ need to know how many men Fitzgerald Grant has killed in service to his country?"

"I didn't say that…"

"…but you did Liv…you did!" Ezra said interrupting her

"What do you think this is some freaking Cinderella story…where you sit and cuddle and talk into the night telling each other your deepest darkest secrets? Grow up Liv this is real life!"

She flinched at the harsh tone, but Ezra kept on her

"Listen, I spent a significant amount of time with that man when you were abducted by that little asshole Paul. He walked into the Pentagon, like he had the deed to the place. Can you imagine the kind of shit he knows or he had done to still have that kind of power in a place where he doesn't even work anymore? My guess is he sacrificed a big chuck of himself to do that job"

Ezra wheeled over to her and pointed an accusatory finger

"…and then finally he extricates himself and becomes a regular member of society; something you can see he enjoys, probably because he hasn't had it for years! He puts to bed that fucking monster and doesn't pull it back out of the closet until you go missing! He does that for you!" his finger wagged around in her face

"You know that can't have been easy…fuck Liv, you should have seen him…he was in fucking beast mode looking for you and then he would go off into a dark corner and look like a man dying; it was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen" Ezra shook his head

"…if you can have doubts about him…well then maybe you don't fucking deserve him…"

"Ezra!"

"No Liv, I am serious. This relationship has looked pretty one sided to me anyway. He tells you he loves you first, goes on national television and tells the world he loves you, goes rouge to find you when some one has the audacity to take you, all while giving you some world class orgasms and what Liv…what else do you need?"

She had been trying to hold back the tears but they fell. Ezra knew how to tear the hide off someone.

"Babe, I am sorry…but you need to hear this…most people in the world would give everything to be where you are right now…you can be unhappy about not being told everything…but that's it. You move the fuck past it! You have a good man, the best of men!"

 _The best of men_ …Jerry Grant had said the same thing about Fitz….

 _What is wrong with me…why am I making this so difficult…they were right. She knew the important shit…_

 _Maybe it's because everything is going so well…maybe she needed there to be something wrong…but why? Why did there need to be something wrong?!_

"You really think our relationship is one sided? because it is not!" she sobbed

"No honey, I said it _looks_ one-sided…here's a little secret about men…they also need the soft touch sometimes…His probably somewhere right now thinking he's about to be dumped because you've let him do all the heavy lifting…take some of the weight off him. Next time you have a fight and he walks out, he needs to know that it was just that, a fight; and your still on his team…do some heavy lifting!"

"People don't only need to hear someone loves them Liv…they need to also _feel_ it and _see_ it…it needs to overwhelm all their senses with confidence…especially when its this fucking new! You guys can do this shit after twenty years!"

She was quiet.

Ezra was right. No, Fitz was right…she knew everything she needed to know.

This man loves me…and I love him…but it was more than that

He was kind, generous with her, and other than his time in the military, he was an open book. She was the one who had been closed off…hedging letting him take the lead on how and when this played out.

From the get go, he had been open with her…while she held herself back, plagued by insecurities and doubts that damaged not only her but them.

She owed him…big time

She got off the chair, pulling her sweater off and running towards the closet where she had a few things…she scanned the few dresses she had hanging

Nothing was right!

Shit!

"Ezra, nothing is right! I need it to be perfect"

"What are you talking about crazy?" he asked baffled

She turned to him smiling like a loon.

"I am going to do some of the heavy lifting! I am going to ask him to marry me!" she whooped and headed towards the bathroom. He stood frozen; he heard the shower come on and quickly wheeled over to his phone, dialing frantically

"Abby! I fucked up! She's planning on asking him too!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 _ **Hi all,**_

 _ **I start always by thanking everyone for the reviews! They are overwhelmingly positive and they are super encouraging...Thank you!**_

 _ **I may be taking a break for a day or two after this chapter…I need to think about how I want this proposal business to go…they are always an important part of the story and I need to think on it.**_

 _ **I might also be back sooner if inspiration hits! LOL!**_

 _ **Promise to be back soon!**_

 _ **Best,  
Isa. S**_


End file.
